Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: These men turn night into day; in the face of darkness they say, 'Light is near.' Job 17:12
1. Prologue Part 1

_Okay guys... sorry to keep you all waiting... but here's the first half of my very long prologue... the real story is yet to come... but don't worry... all will be revealed soon enough... if I have the time to update..._

* * *

_So... allow me to present:  
_

**Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand**

**Prologue - Part one**

_Accessing Profiles…_

_Opening File…_

_Journal Entry Summary:_

_Periosha 'Perry' Andrews…_

_Accessing Log…_

_Standby…_

_Over ten-thousand years ago, a great war ensued that shook the very balance universe as we know it today. Creatures of every race and species battled it out for supremacy over the other realms of space and time. One unfortunate day, however, one crazed creature drove the war from a struggle for supremacy, to a struggle for survival. His name: Tempest. Tempest Eternal. That accursed name struck fear into the hearts and minds of those who heard it. At first, he was of no threat to anyone involved in the war. But, we underestimated him and his powers over the realm of evil. Yes, evil, not darkness. For darkness was an element that was always mistaken for evil, when it could be proven to be something as useful as light. He had made a deal with the dark lord himself, that should he be given the power he desired, he would serve the dark lord without question. Tempest then stopped at nothing as he began his insane mission to claim anything and everything in sight in the name of his new master._

_We were among the last defenses of Pacem in Terra, the last planet in the Alpha Centauri galaxy that still stood alive amongst the now corrupted and devoid plants that orbited with it around the red sun in the center of the system._

_I was more than just a mere soldier then, I was also a symbol of hope for those that had none. Everything that had happened so far, I really wished it never happened in the first place. This war has brought nothing but chaos and famine to the peoples. I stood alongside my beloved on the bridge of my fine vessel as we prepared for the worst that was yet to come from the stars. My ship _may_ be formidable, but even _it_ can't hold out against hundreds of other warships under Tempest's control. I bravely stood at the bridge with my beloved beside me, trying to calm me with a reassuring smile. I weakly smiled back as we prepared ourselves for what felt like an eternity for the enemy to arrive._

"_General Andrews…" the helmsman called out, bringing me out of my thoughts. I gently lowered my head as I looked up to face him._

_Being a chipmunk gives me the hardest time with the height issue._

"_Yes?" I asked coolly, trying to remain as calm as I possibly could._

"_I have Soron on the comm. for you, he wishes to speak to the both of you in private. I have already transferred the comm. to the briefing room." he calmly said as he took a worried sigh. He was tense, I could tell. Then again, so was everyone else aboard and on the planet's surface. Humph, I, myself included, no surprise to that._

"_Thank you, lieutenant..." I gently replied, giving him a small smile trying to give him some peace of mind, "Please inform me when they arrive. I wish to be ready when this happens, and believe me, I want all of _us_ to survive _ _this."_

_He simply nodded and resumed to his post while Sally and I made our way to the briefing room. As expected, instead of using the comm. system like any other 'normal' being, Soron presented himself in front of us, his Guardian Elite status showing in his bits of hazel armor around his shoulders and body. Beside the proud Sentinel stood Serenity, Soron's life-long mate and childhood friend. She too, had armor on, but due to her difference in specialty, her armor is slicker and thinner than Soron's. And instead of great hazel brown, her armor was instead a midnight black with a white stripe that covered the part of her stomach. I guess it was to be expected, given their difference in build and body structure. _

_I smiled at them, trying to act as calmly as I could, but I failed. I panicked, something that I haven't done in ages, I lost grip of reality as I dropped onto my knees and banged the floor with my fists. Both wolves looked at me sympathetically as Sally sat next to me, keeping me within her tight embrace, my tears began to escape my eyes as all the pressure I've been holding in were finally let loose._

_Serenity walked up to me, and gave me a reassuring lick on my face, giving me a look saying '_we're gonna make it through this, all you need is to calm down, and believe'_. I shook my head in disagreement after reading her eyes. I couldn't bear the thought of losing everyone here. The other guardians have tried their best to defend against the other four planets around this system. Unfortunately, they all failed, and so continues Tempest's quest to rule the universe. We were all that remained of what was once known to be the most powerful force in the known universe. We were never seconded to anything, until now. Tempest's power was simply far too great for anyone to overcome. However, he would not simply end you when he has defeated you. No… he would do _far_ worse than grant you the mercy of death._

_I looked back at Soron, tears still fresh on my face. I lost myself in terms of the confidence I had now lost, the longing for this to godforsaken war to end just kept prevailing in my thoughts. I gathered what little composure I had left, and walked ever so slowly toward the brown-clad wolf. Soron, knowing my distress, bowed his head to me, and allowed me to release my remaining tears on his soft, crisp-brown fur._

"_W-what are w-we going to do?" I sobbed. But hey, can you blame me? Sally and I were dragged out from Earth two years ago, when we were fifteen. Now, after recently celebrating our 17__th__ birthdays, I prepare an entire crew of over three hundred crewmen aboard my own flagship, scratch that, make that the _only_ ship that stood against Tempest and his minions. _

_We were trapped, there was no where left to run. The other planets in this system have been devastated by Tempest's might. Even if we did plan to run, we'd get caught in the middle, and be eventually destroyed. So, on everyone's behalf, we decided to stand and fight to the last man available. Unfortunately, I was given the responsibility of leading these men and women who have dedicated their lives to protecting their home to their last breath. I knew from the very beginning that I couldn't handle the stress of leading an _entire_ crew of soldiers who had far more training than I did, but I knew I had to try anyway. Especially with everyone counting on me and my powers to save them from what is about to come._

_Soron calmly sighed as he broke off the hug._

"_You must be strong now, for the sake of the people who rely on you and Sally for support." The Sentinel gave me a deep, fatherly-look at me. For a while, Soron reminded me of my own father before he passed away. It was a little scary, but I took it in with a slight smile._

"_He's right, my love…" Sally cooed as she agreed with the wolf's statement. It couldn't be helped. I had no other choice but to go through with it. Sally smiled when she saw my face beam with a little more calm._

"_That's the Perry I remember…" she smiled before kissing me passionately on the lips. We savored every moment from that short moment of passion, since we knew we may never have another chance like it ever again._

"_Generals, Majors…" the lieutenant came back with an urgent look on his face, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but we've just received reports coming from Justice and Josiah that the enemy is just about to jump out of hyperspace. We await your orders…" he was beginning to pant heavily. I couldn't blame him, I was just as nervous as he was, only worse. He wasn't the one with the powers._

_I stood on the observer's panel, as I overlooked the bridge members with both reassurance and nervousness._

"_Attention crew of the USS Victory…" I spoke as the comm. echoed throughout the entire vessel._

"_Today, we face an enemy that I do not know we can defeat… I'm pretty sure all of you are nervous as I am, getting yourselves ready for what may be the hardest battle of your… I mean _our_ lives. But, together, let us make sure that Pacem in Terra stands, even just for one more day, a world free from the corruption of Tempest and his lackeys…" I then turned to the lieutenant who has been with me since the beginning of my stay here. I presented him my badge as captain of the vessel, and placed it on his hand. "I shall now entrust this vessel into the hands of Lt. Michael Anderson, who has been a great companion and shoulder of support to Sally and me during our two-year stay here. Sally and I will be on the surface of the planet with the other tutors and the Sentinels to fend off the main offensives…"_

_I took a deep sigh, hoping I'd regret what I was about to say._

"_Today, my comrades, we fight not only for Pacem in Terra, but for the universe as a whole. If we could at least delay them, it will provide the universe the time she would need to create warriors of her own. I, honestly do not know if we will survive this at all, but I have faith in all of you. In God's name, may he show mercy on us all…" I finished with a great sigh, while everyone applauded my speech as they prepared themselves for the now inevitable outcome._

_One by one, more and more of Tempest's ships began to pour into view. The 'Victory' readied herself for battle. Its temporal hull and nanotech shielding may give it the advantage for now, but its primary purpose was meant for ambush. The odds were now totally against them, but everyone knew they _had_ to stop Tempest from accomplishing his goal._

_Meanwhile, down on the planet's surface, Perry and Sally, as well as Soron, Serenity, as well as Soron's niece Justice, as well as her mate Josiah, prepare themselves for what is to them the most difficult battle they would have to face. As to what he had announced, Perry had gathered the other tutors, the original twelve were now called._

_Isley, prince of Light_

_CJ, prince of Earth_

_Ricardo, prince of Wind_

_Danielle Angel, princess of Water_

_Danielle Azrael, princess of Darkness_

_Teresa, princess of Flame_

_Phelan, prince of Darkness_

_David Jason or DJ, prince of Light's Flame_

_Aaron, prince of Water_

_Kat, princess of Light and Lightning_

_Cheryl, princess of Wind_

_Amanda, princess of Earth_

_Each tutor wearing their own signature colored armors, with a special orb encircling their hands as their eyes glowed their elemental colors. Leading them, Perry and Sally had already turned into their 'perfect' forms. Perry was in his infamous black armored trench jacket. His saber at the ready. With Sally beside him, wearing a bright white dress, with her wings beautifully outstretched, its glass-like shimmer in the light gleamed like the sun as she held her saber tightly as the armies of darkness now march on toward them._

_Back on the Victory, her shields were now on the verge of breaking as she continued to delay her inevitable destruction. She had destroyed many ships with her __6 'Alpha-Centurion' Cannons__, with each shell destroying a single vessel of the massive army sent to Pacem in Terra. She had already received major damage to her port side as the ship began to toss and turn as she absorbed the incoming enemy fire. __Michael, now seeing the difficulty of the situation, was about to play his final trump card… a laser that will destroy over half of the enemy vessels at the cost of the Victory's hull, shields, power, and possibly, their lives. It was called 'The Last Stand' Grand Cannon, the ultimate weapon in the Victory's arsenal, and the deadliest weapon in the known universe. He just about to give the order to fire when a voice told him to do otherwise._

'_No… do not use it… there's another way…' the voice echoed in Michael's mind, its dominant tone stunned him, but slightly calmed him at the same time._

'_Then what do you expect me to do? Whoever you are, I bet you have no idea how crucial this mission is… and I for one will not back down just because I am going to listen to some voice in my head!' Michael shouted out in his mind. He was now tenser than he ever was. The voice didn't get a chance to finish what it was about to say when Michael began ranting._

'_Just hold out a while more, human… and everything will fall into place… I promise… I will not let this darkness come to pass.' The voice comfortably whispered._

_Meanwhile, back on the surface of Pacem in Terra, the expected battle was just about to begin. The tutors that stand on the once proud soils of this planet were now ready to face their inevitable demises, but were willing to sacrifice their lives for the sake of their homeworld's safety. Alongside them stood several thousand militias, mainly composed of bears, foxes, and eagles, each faction led by a veteran military general of their species. All who are willing to sacrifice everything for the safety of their families and those whom they cared for most, so ready to give up their lives to fight alongside the legendary twelve._

_The two groups are now standing atop of two mountains separated by a humungous plain. Below us was No Man's Land. The barren land below the two mountains explains it all. The recent uprisings have caused the wild things to flee for their lives, while trees and other plant life were either burned out or have wilted away due to the corruption now spreading all throughout the planet._

_I took in a deep, nervous sigh to steel my nerves for the enth time and took a long, observant look at the soon to be battlefield. This is suicide; the plain is far too open. They could easily catch us off guard by coming around our rear when we come charging at them. There was no other option now; either I make the first move, or wait to be consumed by the swiftly approaching darkness led by Tempest himself._

_Angel and Azrael took notice of my nervousness. The sister always had a deep sense of connection with me, I never really understood how we bonded like that, it just happened after spending all these years training with one another, I guess._

"_It'll be alright, Perry…" Angel smiled, putting her paw on my shoulder._

"_I agree with my sister, Perry, you should relax. We accepted our fates as soon as we received our powers. There's nothing more you can do about it now." Azrael giggled in agreement. I never really understood Azrael's weird sense of humor, but she had a point nonetheless. We accepted our fates as sacrifices to this planet when Soron and Serenity gave us our powers._

_But, why did they choose _me_, of all the creatures the roam this planet, why did they have to choose me to bear this "blessing" of controlling all the elements? I was originally a fire user. But after receiving my "blessing" or should I say "curse", I've become forced to take in more and more responsibility. Especially when I now had to worry about mastering all the elements, as well as being a symbol of hope for the people. This was the craziest thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life._

* * *

_Error… Transmission interference occurred…_

_Rebooting system…_

_Reboot successful, will continue transmission when files have been recovered…_

* * *

This quote is/has/and always be my stamp on everyone of my stories... only because its true

'_I have no talent whatsoever…'_

_-Perry_


	2. Prologue Part 2

_Hey guys! It's me again… sorry for cutting the prologue in half... or bits, but major cases of writer's block is keeping me from doing what I love doing._

_Cam, if you will?_

_Cam: Affirmative, Perry…_

_Accessing profile…_

_Retransmission of files complete…_

_Continuing Journal Summary…_

_

* * *

_

Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand

Prologue - Part two

_Both armies now stood at attention near the base of the opposing mountains. Both Light _and_ Darkness are about to collide, with the victor the deciding factor between salvation… or eternal slavery._

_The twelve, my beloved Sally and I, were gathered together at the top of a small hill overlooking what was going to be battlefield. The plain was wide and arid, perfect for long-term fighting. But I doubt we'd last long in this fight. Among the twelve, Isley was definitely the leader of the pack. He was tall, well-built, and usually had a dominant figure among his comrades. Whatsmore, he's three years older than I was, yet he treats me like I'm his superior. Always bowing to greet me, replying with "yes, sir" or "no, sir". But, when it's not a serious matter, he becomes this totally "different" munk. From a serious busy body, he becomes an irritating, yet funny asshole whom we all enjoy his company._

_Putting all the personal puns aside, Isley approached me with a rather serious, but worried, look._

"_This is something we might not survive, eh General?" he grinned, his bright violet armor shined and shimmered against the rays of the rising red sun._

"_Perhaps…" I slightly chuckled, smiling back at him, "but who knows? Michael and the Victory may yet help us in cutting their numbers here a bit… I only hope they're doing alright." I looked up at the sky, feeling the vibrations that came from the numerous explosions out in space._

"_I doubt they'd be of any help soon…" Phelan spoke right behind us. He sighed deeply and lowered his head in doubt, "what we need to do now is fend for ourselves and try to survive this ordeal…"_

_Phelan was always a munk with a mysterious past. When I first met him, his powers over darkness was already honed and mastered. When he taught me how to control the darkness, it seemed that he was always looking toward the shadows. Something always had disturbed him whenever he used his powers._

"_Well… I'm officially bored… when are we going to make a move?" Amanda suddenly blurted out loud. She impatiently sat on a rock, looking bored with a small pout on her face; her orange armor glimmering a heavy glow, showing off her gorgeous honey brown hair._

_I only sighed with a slight chuckle when I turned around to look at her in the eye._

"_If you're so bored… then why don't you lead your group of militia and take out the enemy by yourself then?" I laughed back sarcastically._

"_Ha ha, very funny… _General…_" she coldly spat back. Everybody knows calling me 'general' pisses me off, especially since everyone else is basically __two to three years older than me (minus Sally, of course). With everyone calling me general, it makes me sound like a senior… no offense grandpa._

"_Whatever, granny…" I grinned back, holding back my laughter._

_Amanda, much to my surprise, was not in a forgiving mood when she gets teased. With her being bored, she levitated the earth beneath me, and threw it several kilometers off toward the base of the mountain where our camp was set up. I let my mouth gape and quickly dashed toward the flying rock that was hurdling toward our supply tent. When I got close enough, I used my own control over Earth to create an earth spike that shattered the rock into several pieces, and it collapsed before anything, or better yet, anyone could get hurt. I silently sighed in relief now that episode was over._

"_AW! You're such a KILLJOY!" I overheard Amanda shout as she made her way toward me floating on an earth plate._

"_I thought all female warriors could fly when the feel flight? I don't think you're an exception" I sarcastically spat as I shot her an irritated look._

"_Maybe… but I'm far too bored to think about anything really…" She shot back with a sly smile. I could only sigh, but, seeing that she's bored, I conjured a self-generated lightning blade, and sliced her disk into pieces. Using a complete set of wind for speed, light to cloak my attack, and lightning to deliver the blow… yeah, having mastered all the elements rocks._

_Amanda was surprised to see that her disk collapsed below her, that she screamed in shock as she quickly made a platform out of the rocks lying around. When she regained herself, she looked at me with a deathly glare. I just simply chuckled as I sped off to meet the others._

"_I'm NOT done with you, Andrews!" she shouted angrily. She quickly summoned up the boulders that surround the base of the mountain, and quickly snapped her fingers pointing toward me. The boulders, like living minions, obediently obeyed their mistress and headed toward me at full speed._

_Feeling more than ready to take her on, I was just about to counter her volley of rocks with a set of m__y own when I was stopped by a familiar set of violet tendrils._

_They shot out like a rapid spread of vines in a forest, immediately crushing and preventing any boulder that went near the dark vines. I was slightly impressed when I suddenly felt a set of tendrils head toward me. I immediately dodged the dark vines and created three of my own from my own shadow to counter the remaining tendrils that seemed to be aiming toward me. When all fell silent again, I looked to see who sent those tendrils toward me, only to give out a small sigh when I saw the one responsible._

"_Azrael… you may be the master swordsmunk…" I plainly spoke with unconvinced eyes, "but, please, learn to control your powers. Have Phelan at least give you some tips on how to maintain control."_

_Azrael was a quiet and dark chipette. She barely speaks about anything, and she has this weird sense of humor that no one understands. However, her swordsman skills definitely out-class anyone's, including mine._

"_Oh, give her a break Perry…" Kat suddenly spoke behind me, "Sure, she might be rusty, but give her some credit… I mean she just saved your ass from being pummeled by Amanda's rocks right?"_

"_Whatever Kat, I can handle myself, thank you very much…" I sarcastically spoke as I rolled my eyes in annoyance._

_Kat was always the only chipette in the entire group that really gets underneath my skin. She really knows how to irritate me. Her bright auburn appearance clearly states her attitude as the queen of all drama queens. Though, despite her nosey attitude, she makes one hell of a fighter. This is why she doubles my stress levels whenever she has the chance to._

"_Anyway, like I was saying… I'm just as bored as Amanda is… and seeing that fighting you is keeping Amanda occupied, why don't I join her… in fact…" she slyly grinned. I hate it when she grins. This would mean she's cooking something that'll scare or hurt the living hell outta me. Whatever what's going on in that twisted mind of hers, I'm pretty sure I'm involved, and it ain't gonna be pretty._

"_Since this may be our last fight together as comrades, let's all fight against Perry and Sally… a twelve on two… as a tribute to our friendships, and as a last training session both as comrades in battle… and friends here on Pacem in Terra…" she raised her sword up high, letting it's shiny steel shine in the glowing red sun._

_The others seemed to smile and nodded in agreement. They, too raised their swords up high and clanged theirs with Kat's._

_For once, Kat's idea didn't seem so bad. In fact, I totally agree with her. I raised my lightsaber up high and unsheathed it's bright blue light. Sally agreed happily and she too raised her saber up high, and revealed its emerald green splendor up high._

_Just as our smiles had appeared on their faces had they no sooner turned into faces of concern. The vibrations of the Victory's struggle to stay in one piece pierced their hearts like spears. All fourteen of us munks looked high up to the sky, praying that the Victory would hold out._

_Sensing that it was time, Soron and Serenity, along with Justice and Josiah, looked at each other with serious looks, and silently nodded with one another in agreement. No words were spoken, but a plan had already been set into motion. At that instant, all four sentinels leapt high and straight toward the battlefield of the Victory. The tutors, Sally and I gasped in surprise when we noticed their disappearance._

_Back on the Victory, everyone was just about to lose hope as their shields were down and their weapons systems were all offline. All except, the 'Last Stand' Cannon, the final trump card in Michael's hand. If only the voice never appeared in his head, if only he had not paid attention, would they at least have their shields and weapons online and firing rapidly. The Victory's temporal hull was now at the verge of rupturing, when Michael and his crew noticed four streaks of light coming from Pacem in Terra's surface._

_Those four streaks turned into the sentinels, whose armor, fangs and claws were now bare and prepared for battle. Tempest's ships had already begun opening fire toward them, but the four were far too powerful for mere crafts to harm them. Within minutes of their arrival, Soron had prepared an energy beam in his mouth. As they jumped out of lightspeed, he released the beam and easily destroyed four ships in the middle of the fleet alignment without hesitation. Serenity, being swifter and more agile, began her assault from the enemy's right flank, easily clawing and blasting small balls of energy toward the enemy ships, dodging and countering any and every weapon they sent to her._

_Justice, being Soron's niece, took her uncle's heritage and she too prepared a heavy energy beam. Her radiant sapphire-blue armor and snow-white fur beautifully glowed as her beam grew bigger and bigger. When the beam had reached its limit, she released its full fury toward several ships along the left flank, while dodging the enemy's torpedoes, phasers, and other weapons at the same time._

_Josiah, who is just as powerful as his mate, began aggressively ripping the enemy ships from the inside out. His deep metallic silver armor glimmered in the red sun's shine as he shot out small silver balls of energy toward the other ships, effortlessly destroying them._

_Michael could not believe his eyes. After spending hours of fighting these "things" with the Victory, they had barely survived a wave of ships. Whereas, the sentinels had no difficulty in eliminating their targets._

'_I told you human…' the voice returned, 'all things good will come with time… now prepare to fire your final weapon, for you may need it to preserve the lives of the next generation.'_

'_What?' Michael shouted in his head, 'Prepare the 'Final Stand' ? But why? We're already winning this war! All we need to do is give Perry and the others the covering fire they need when they begin attacking the surface. There's no need for out trump card any longer…'_

'_Listen to me human, just as you have listened to me before, you will listen to me once more… believe me, you _will_ need to use that weapon of yours, unless you want your efforts to go to waste… it is your choice…' the voice then left Michael's head, leaving stunned and confused._

_He was just about to speak when he had heard a large explosion come from where the Sentinels were. His eyes went wide and his mouth agape with fear and terror at the horrifying sight that stood before him._

_It was none other than Tempest himself. His eyes were a bloody red; his torn black and brown cloak stained with the blood of innocents that he had slaughtered. His aura cleverly protecting him from any outside forces._

_Soron, seeing that the evil had come at last, charged another energy beam and aimed at the once human being that was headed toward them. When he fired, there was a large explosion, and the waves from the impact could easily be felt, even from within the Victory's hull. However, when expecting an injured spirit, all they see is the demon himself, _perfectly fine…

_All four sentinels gasped in shock when they realized that even their most powerful weapon stood no match against the evil one's powers. In response, Tempest smiled an evil grin and simply waved his hand and aimed his palm toward them, charging some sort of dark force. The Sentinels knew of such a power and immediately dashed out of its range, but it was too late. Tempest's "power" had reached its limit, and it shot out four brilliant bolts of white lightning… heading right for them. Justice panicked in fear, and decided to try to eliminate the bolt that was following her. She charged a high-level beam and aimed straight for the bolt. When she fired, she was shocked to see that the bolt had simply absorbed the energy, and it quickly headed toward her. For the first time in her entire life, Justice felt helpless and weak. That very moment of weakness would've also brought her end… if she didn't have an uncle._

_Soron bravely jumped in front of her helpless niece and took in the bolts aimed for both of them. Just before the bolts made contact with him, Soron looked at his niece with a loving and reassuring smile, as his eyes closed for the last time, and he just stayed there, floating in the deep abyss that was space, motionless and lifeless. Justice tried to scream, but no sound escaped her maw. The once proud Guardian Wolf Elite, her loyal and ever-loving uncle, now lay dead in front of her._

_

* * *

_

**Again... I'm really sorry for cutting it short... but I wanted you guys to know the entirety of the story as best as I possibly could.**

**I know the ending definitely sucked... but the final two prologue chapters will give this story a bit of a premature twist before I gave it my all in my main story... XD**

**Thanks for stopping by!**

**'I have no talent whatsoever...'**

**-Perry**


	3. Prologue Part 3

**_Hay Salamat! I'm finished with this chapter!_**

**_*looks at the readers* OH! _^_^' _sorry guys, didn't notice you there... ehehehe..._**

**_Anyway, the second to the last part of my really long Prologue is finally here! YAY! XDD_**

_

* * *

_

Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand

Prologue - Part Three

_(*A/N: This continues a few hours prior to Soron's death. This is what happened on Pacem in Terra while the Sentinels fought out in space)_

_

* * *

_

_As the four streaks of light left the planet, the fourteen of us stared with awe and amazement as the Sentinels made their flight to the battlefield out in space. When everything turned quiet again, we gave each other concerned and serious faces. As if we spoke without the use of words. None of us were telepaths, but words were not needed to understand the gravity of the situation._

_Despite out concern for the on-going battle, we really couldn't stand but help but to really fight each other off, we've been conserving our energies for this fight, but we've waited for far too long for another chance like this. Having split up a year before, just after Sally and I mastered our elements, it drove our blood to a high boil as the anticipation for another fight made us become even more powerful. Of course, we would never ignore the fact that there was a war going on, but we just had to do it… we might never have another chance. So, as the old saying goes, "it's now… or never", and we chose now of all times to spar with old friends and rivals. For the sake of our friendships, our potentials, and our love for this place we call home and for each other._

_The veteran generals have given us the go signal not too long ago, saying that the enemy's movements were stopped. They scouted ahead and found out that according to their scouts that four bright streaks of light blasted the enemies' camp to rubble, leaving us more territory on the outlying borders of No Man's Land._

_That put aside, the fourteen of us began moving to a remote location close to No Man's Land. That way, no one would spy on us or on our whereabouts. The location was an old temple courtyard where the fourteen of us used to spar each other with one-on-one battles. However, the courtyard was big enough for all of us to fight each other. Being a male soldier, the other guys and I had to create saucers to attain flight, while the ladies could simply just "feel" flight, and they'd be on their way. Fortunately for some of us, namely I, Ricardo, DJ and Phelan respectively, had _other_ methods of flight. Having mastered Wind and Fire, I could simply either command the wind to carry me, or have flame shoot out of my feet like a rocket. Since I couldn't decide, I use both elements, granting me the bonus speed in flight. Phelan, on the other hand, has a rather…_unique_ method when it came to flying. He'd gather up a lot of dark energy and store it within himself, and when I it reaches a certain limit, he slowly lets out hell fires from the soles of his feet, powerful enough to grant him flight. Personally, I find him rather amazing, seeing that he could somewhat control fire, despite it still technically being darkness._

_When we arrived, Sally let out a large aura ring around the temple. This she learned from the Sentinels whenever they had to camp but remain hidden. This way, any intruder that passes through her aura ring would notify her immediately. We landed with nostalgic smiles on our faces, our minds refilling themselves with memories of our past duels against each other, as the Sentinels and the other guardians would watch them spar on the courtyard. Cheers and applauds could be heard from all around as they fought each other in public. We all used to love the attention, especially when the girls light suits would show-off their angles as their sweaty bodies would shine in the sun. Having those past memories instilled in both our hearts and minds only made us want to fight each other sooner._

"_This place brings back so many good times… I really wish we didn't have to go our separate ways here" Angel slightly sobbed with a few tears forming in her eyes._

_We all prepared ourselves for our upcoming fight. We each chose a corner where we could begin our spar. The twelve of them choose the left side of the courtyard, leaving Sally and I to slug ourselves to the right side. We all then shared smirks as we refitted ourselves in our armor and readied our swords. The wind began to rustle violently as a river began forming in the middle of our battlefield; probably caused by Angel and Aaron. At that moment, light and shadow began taking their positions. Our hearts beating with both excitement and nervousness as we tapped deep within ourselves, our eyes now heavily a glow with our signature elemental color; the ground shaking violently as all fourteen of us let our full powers flow freely all over the battlefield. The elements now seemed to come to our wills. As Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, Light and Darkness have now converged… ready for the ultimate clash of super powers._

_When our powers have reached a comfortable level, immediately we were rushed by Phelan and Amanda. Their swords glowed beautifully, blessed with their elements' blessing as they swung on our right and rear flanks. Sally easily parried their attacks, leaving me to conjure an enormous fireball in my mouth. Now that they were distracted, I quickly spat out the huge ball of flame toward the two. But, seeing that there were TWELVE of them, it was to be expected that they immediately came to assist one another. As the fireball made its way to the three of them, Sally suddenly vanished from their sights, leaving them to the fireball. However, it was blocked by a huge wall of ice, which turned into a gigantic wave of water, which froze once more and turned into hundreds of ice shards. It was definitely evident that Aaron was the munk responsible. He motioned his arms in a circular motion, and aimed the shards right at me. I quickly countered by slamming my palms into the ground and lifted a giant earth wall that shielded me from the shards, but not for long. While the wall protected me from Aaron's water attack, Phelan quickly made good use of my current situation to strike me. He merged with the shadows and vanished, only to reappear right below me, via my shadow, sword aiming for my throat._

_As expected from the prince of darkness himself, he acted quickly to catch me off guard. But I knew his tricks, and he's used this one far too many times, and not only against me. I quickly evaded his strike using his own element against him, and I too, vanished into the darkness. When Phelan fully leapt out of the remains of my shadow, he was surprised to see five balls of light come at him from all directions. Panicking, he tried to use what remained of the darkness to produce a shield, but it was too late. The balls of light struck him hard, sending him flying upward, burns present on his fur. I smirked lightly as my plan had become a success._

_Meanwhile, Sally was busy holding off Teresa and her burning sword, parrying and evading every burning slash that tried to hit her. When Sally had caught her off-guard, she took that split-second window of opportunity and blasted Teresa with a huge gust of wind. Teresa was sent back with such a great amount of force that her back slammed hard on the stone wall of the temple. Sally then slightly dropped her guard to recover from such a move. Unfortunately, Kat saw this, and quickly used her light-speed to strike Sally from behind. Least to her knowledge, Sally already knew what Kat was trying to attempt, and quickly faked her guard-break. She then countered Kat's light-speed with merging with the shadows. However, before becoming totally invisible to them, Sally was forced out of her hiding spot by several purple tendrils that tried to strike her from the shadow itself. Sally silently cursed under her breath, and blasted a wave of fire toward the shadows. But, instead of expecting a shadowy figure to evade her flame, she sensed a figure attempting to strike her with her sword. Sally quickly unsheathed her lightsaber and blocked her attacker's blade. Azrael struggled to keep up with Sally's amazing strength as their blades clashed. Sparks began flying everywhere as they parried each other's attack._

_(A/N: I'm pretty sure you see now that it's a girl-to-girl and guy-to-guy fight…)_

_Back with the guys, I was already beginning to feel my body reel in exhaustion as I felt my limits approaching. Isley, being the leader of the twelve, was one really annoying pain-in-the-ass to deal with. With his mastery over light, he easily gets past my defenses and closes the gap between us with his sword aiming hungrily for me. Being adamant in defense, I sent a volley of rocks flying toward him, only to be blocked by Isley's solaris nova beam, a very powerful light attack. I was quick to avoid the rest of the beam that was headed toward me, and quickly gathered my shadow into myself, and released a volley of dark tendrils toward the other male munks, blocking out their attacks with sheer darkness._

_Unfortunately for me, Phelan just _had_ to be my opponent. He easily countered the tendrils aimed toward him with a wall of hell fire, and sent it in a wave toward me. I immediately tried to gather water to form into a wall of ice, but the wall of dark flame was already too close for me to completely avoid damage. When I created the ice wall, it immediately shattered under the immense power of Phelan's flame, and I was sent back with such a force that I almost slammed against the wall, had I not used my Earth abilities to hide within it. When I surfaced behind Phelan, Aaron came prepare for me with a huge wave of ice shards in front and water from behind me, his diamond gray eyes glowing immensely as he dragged his arms in a circular motion, sending them at me. I was just about to counter with an earth fort when CJ broke through my defenses as he shattered my fort with the elements of Earth and Nature to his will. His glamorous violet armor shinned in the light with his black fur. CJ was a unique chipmunk, for he was the only of us with black fur. I struggled to regain control over the fight. With Aaron's water attacks coming from in front and behind, and CJ preventing me from counter attacking or blocking, I concentrated hard on generating a lot of energy, and store it within me, like a bomb preparing itself to explode. I put my arms close to my chest as I bended down, creating and storing more and more energy. The more energy I made, the more difficult for me to hold in. But, I knew the right moment to strike was just merely seconds away, so I had no choice but to bear with it._

_When the two of them launched their attacks with full force just inches away from me, the energy within me reached its limit, and I stretched out my arms and body to release a wave of purely concentrated power toward them. Their attacks were easily nullified against my wave, and it dealt them a lot of damage due to how close they were to me. They were sent flying back with such immense speed, that when they slammed against the wall, I was sure they left huge crack marks on it. The two munks fell unconscious after making face first contact with the wall. That was two down, four to go._

_Despite knowing that I was in the safe zone temporarily, I consumed far too much energy than I had first expected. What's worse is that I only took two down. Phelan must've been aware of my presence from the very beginning, and vanished from sight when Aaron began to attack me. My heavenly white eyes, for the first time in two years, were their original emerald-green colors. I stabbed my saber onto the ground to carry my weight as I knelt to the ground, reeling from all that energy I wasted on taking out just _two_ of the six male soldiers. Let's face it, I was spent._

_When I regained whatever was left of my composure, I noticed Sally crash land a few meters away from me. Her once pure-white dress now covered with stains of dirt and her blood. She was quick to regenerate her wounds; however, I noticed that her eyes, which were pure white as well, had returned to their cerulean blue color. Both of us panting with sheer exhaustion as the remaining soldiers surrounded. Amazingly, Sally had taken out three of the six female warriors. To be specific, she defeated Cheryl, whose light blue armor and eyes gave her that "natural" and quiet sense of her mastery over wind, Teresa, otherwise known as the red queen bitch. She was always in her own league in terms of power, but she quieted down when Sally and I overpowered her. Much to my surprise, the last opponent she had recently knocked out before crashing to the ground, was Amanda, the very person who wanted this fight from the beginning. It seemed that Sally slammed her face to the wall during one of their hand-to-hand fights, and used her Earth powers to sprout out vines to keep Amanda down._

_The last ten that remained began circling us, all of them smirking as they saw us at our limits as they marched closer and closer toward us, preparing to finish us off._

_Fortunately and unfortunately, that final blow never came, as a sudden pang of pain suddenly surged through our hearts. All of us collapsed to the ground both in shock and in immense pain. When we looked up at the sky, we saw four bloody-red streaks of lightning slash through the sky. I swear I could hear a howl coming from outer space. We all felt a sudden sense of loss, like something… or perhaps, _someone_ was missing. The howl's tone sounded so familiar, like it came from…_

"_Justice?" Sally panted, uneasy from the shock from the pain._

_But it wasn't Justice… I could feel that she was fine, but my eyed went wide and tears began to spring from them when I couldn't sense the aura of the only being that had become my "father", the only one who I thought would not die during the entire battle. No one else knew, because only I was the only one that had _this_ kind of special connection to him. I never believed it, but the evil truth had revealed itself._

_Soron, my best friend, my adopted father, mentor, and guide… is _DEAD.

"_S-Soron…" I whispered loud enough for all to hear. Those unconscious were now awake and when the name had reached their ears, tears had begun springing from their eyes. I, myself, was already crying hysterically at the bitter truth. So many questions then started flowing into my mind._

'_How? When? Why? This was impossible, how could he just die?' all this and more clouded my vision and clouded my judgment. I wanted to make it all go away. Like this was a bad dream that only required me to wake up. But no, this was no dream. My eyes are wide open, with tears flowing out of them like a stream; my heart, beating like a chanting drum, pounding heavily as my breathing became more and more tense. I immediately got up, looked at the same concerned eyes my comrades had, and we quickly dispersed out of the temple, and hasted our way back to the Command Camp back in No Man's Land. We had to confirm it for sure. Is Soron really dead? That, I wished I never found out._

_

* * *

_

_**Okay, there goes the second to the last chapter for this very long Prologue... I know Prologues are supposed to be one chapter, but then again, I'm slightly insane, Prologue limits serve no importance to me... XDD**_

_**Anywho, R&R! I really need your reviews to continue writing... :)**_

_**and I know this annoys the heck out of people when I write this... but guys, I still think this is very very true...**_

_**'I have no talent whatsoever...'**_

_**-Perry**_


	4. Finale Part 1

**Okay... I'm here again guys!**

**Sorry... but it seems that I have made an error on the number of chapters my Prologue will really have...**

**I decided to cut the finale in half... that way... I could leave you hanging... XD Joke...**

**I've already started on the real story's chapter one and onwards... however it's only a draft. So, nothing permanent yet.**

**For all those who have submitted OCs who are now tutors for the chipmunks and chipettes as well as the other OCs, please bear with me for they won't come out til later in the story.**

* * *

_What am I still doing here talking?_

_Here we go!_

**Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand**

**Prologue - Part Four**

_The fourteen of us dashed all to the way back to No Man's Land as fast as our already bodies could carry us. DJ and Ricardo were tasked to carry the four unconscious bodies with them, as they moved the fastest among all fourteen of us. When we arrived, our bodies finally gave in to our exhaustion as we the last thing I could remember seeing was the ground, then everything went black. However, despite the blackness that covered me, I was haunted by horrible memories and terrifying possible outcomes as to what could've happened to Soron. I didn't want to believe he was dead. I wouldn't accept it. While my eyes were still in the darkness, I could've sworn I heard evil laughter and a grieving howl from a young wolf in honor for her elder who had just recently passed. The Sentinel Wolf then reappeared in front of me, a smile clearly stuck on his face. He was smiling… but _why? _What was there to smile about?_

'_Why are you smiling, Soron?' I sobbed, tears forming, 'you're dead… you hear me? DEAD!' My tears freely flowing from my eyes as the pain struck my heart so hard that I banged my fists to the floor as I let myself plop to the ground._

'_Why…' I cried while sobbing hysterically, 'why did you have to die?' I looked into his calm hazel brown eyes with my own, tear-struck emerald green ones._

'_Why did you have to leave me?' I asked again, with a diminishing demanding tone, I eventually stopped asking questions, and slumped into a ball of pain and misery. I closed my eyes, wishing I could just die here in my misery. I was suddenly caught off-guard by a sudden urge to look at Soron one last time. I resisted, but eventually gave in. But, when I looked up at him, I no longer saw a large brown wolf. Instead, I saw another chipmunk. He was quite older than me, seeing that his body shows his age. His crisp brown fur and hazel brown eyes looked far too nostalgic for me, that when I met his eyes, all the memories of my past began to flush out into my head. All the memories I had before leaving Earth was suddenly brought back to me. One in particular had the same pair of hazel-brown eyes, but that was long ago, back when I was a toddler._

_*Flashback*_

_The room was dark; the only thing that was emitting light was the fireplace at the edge of the room, as it hissed out sparks of flame. I heard someone crying somewhere in the room. I managed to crawl my way to where the sound originated from. I came into the room where I saw two chipmunks locked in a tight embrace, their tears evidently flowing from their eyes. The chipette noticed me and looked sympathetically at me with a weak smile, and gestured me to come to her. The chipmunk next to her still didn't make any eye contact with me. He just slouched as he let a soft, depressed sigh. I crawled towards the chipette, and she scooped me up into her arms, her emerald green eyes swollen red from her crying. She smiled at me, making me giggle. Something was wrong, but I just didn't know what it was. It was just like an annoying itch that won't go away, irritating me at the back of my mind. I stared starry-eyed into the eyes of the chipette as tears began to reform in her eyes._

"_Oh, my sweet Periosha…" she sobbed as she stroked my fur, "Please do remember that mommy and daddy loves you very much… and that we'll always love you no matter what."_

_At that tone, I had feelings that they were going to leave me… forever._

_I tried to plead to hear, I screamed out in my mind, 'I don't understand! Where are you going? Why are you leaving me?' I fitted and scrambled in her arms as I began crying hysterically, throwing my arms everywhere as I kicked angrily. I didn't want them to leave. What did I do to deserve to be left alone? My mother held me tightly, sobbing while she tried to keep me steady. I kicked one last strong kick on her chest and she accidentally dropped me. I was about to make contact with the floor when the chipmunk that didn't mind me suddenly caught me. I kept my eyes closed as I kept on sobbing uncontrollably. I felt the security that was my father's arms around me, keeping me safe from the dangers of the outside world. I would surely miss this same feeling. I never want them to leave. I love them too much._

"_Perry…" I heard my father say, "Please be good to your Aunt Emily while mommy and daddy are away. Don't worry… we'll always be by your side, watching over you…" he put his paw on my heart, "We'll always be here, in your heart." I felt him kiss my forehead, as I felt another kiss on my cheek. The lips were softer and wet; probably that kiss came from my mother. I slowly let my eyes open to catch one last glance at my parents. When I opened my eyes, I saw my father's loving face. He looked like me, only much older. His hazel brown eyes staring teary-eyed at me, his smile like mine, soft and sincere. Next to him was my mother, her eyes the same color as mine. Her gorgeous chocolate brown figure something I'd never forget. They both looked at me lovingly; regret filling their eyes as they smiled one last time._

"_We love you so much, Periosha…" they both sobbed, cradling me in their arms in a hug._

_I could only respond with a hug of my own, as I gave them a reassuring smile that said 'I love you too, mommy and daddy…'_

_*End Flashback*_

"_F-father?" I asked with tears flowing as my mouth dropped agape. The older chipmunk said nothing as he just smiled back and simply nodded his head in reply. That did it. All that was left of my composure left me as I ran and hugged him ever so tightly, as I let all my tears flow down my eyes. He hugged me back just as tightly, and I felt his tears trickle down my cheeks as we shared a long anticipated embrace between father and son._

"_B-but why?" I asked as I broke off the hug, "Why deceive me by taking the form of a wolf?" I looked into his eyes with a depressed and demanding face._

"_I did not really take that wolf's form…" my father spoke sternly, "I simply borrowed its body, where my spirit, personality and powers would be encased in it… I did it because my real body perished years ago in a battle against Tempest." He sighed as he looked both happy yet depressed at the same time._

"_My, have you grown…" he smiled, he ruffled my hair, "and it looks like you got your mother's eyes and my looks, heh, not a bad combination, eh?" he chuckled slightly, trying to lighten the mood._

"_Speaking of mother, where is she?" I inquired._

"_I'm right here, Perry…" she spoke from behind me. When I looked back, I noticed that it was Serenity. But then, Serenity began transforming down, shrinking in size and in form. Instead of a wolf, there stood my mother, the same chipette that was in my memory. Her midnight-black fur had lightened to a chocolate brown, her emerald green eyes looking deep and lovingly at me._

_I choked back tears as I slowly walked toward her._

"_M-mother?" I nervously asked. She simply nodded as the tears brimmed from her eyes. With that, I let the tears flow once more from my already swollen red eyes as I ran out to hug her. We collided with each other in a tight and loving embrace. One that seemed so familiar, at the same time brand new. Tears never stopped flowing from my eyes as both my parents cuddled next to me as we shared a tight family hug._

"_I miss you both so much…" I sobbed, tightening my embrace, not wanting to let go._

"_And we miss you…" they replied lovingly._

_I pondered for a moment as we broke off the hug. Now, I was alone in this. I was now forced to lead my forces against this great evil. Thoughts of doubt entered my mind as I began panicking slightly._

_As if my thoughts could be heard, my mother cupped my cheek with her paw, kissed my forehead, and gave me a reassuring smile._

"_Do not worry, my dear Perry…" she cooed, making me sigh in relief, "all is not lost… you father and I did what we could to hold them back. Now it is your turn to finish what we have started for you. You have your comrades, and your beloved at your side. There is still hope, Perry. Always know that…" I leaned into my mother's chest, hearing her heart beat as I let her relieving words enter my mind. It was now not only a fight for survival, but a fight for vengeance. Vengeance for those who lost great people like my parents. Tempest has now taken it too far, and now it's payback time._

"_Let not vengeance be your drive, Periosha…" my father spoke sternly, bringing me out of my thoughts._

"_Vengeance will only lead to destruction. But a drive for peace and love becomes a drive to victory. Let not your heart be corrupted by anger, but let the love you give and receive be the source for your power."_

"_I will… and I promise you…" I looked at them in the eyes, with an ear- to-ear smile on my face, "I promise both of you... that I will either bring victory and peace back to Pacem in Terra, or die trying."_

_Both my parents shared smiled with glee as we shared one final family embrace._

"_What of Justice and Josiah?" I asked._

"_They're alive…" my mother smiled, "we teleported them somewhere safe. We requested that you and the other tutors finish this war. Win or lose, the fate of the universe now lies in your paws, dear Perry."_

_Feeling a little nervous, I closed my eyes and let out a soft sigh to steel my nerves. When I opened them, I asked in a more concerned tone._

"_And what of Michael and the 'Victory'?"_

"_We've emitted a barrier around her so that Michael and his crew could begin minor repairs. Unfortunately, the ground forces are already beginning to amass on No Man's Land as we speak right now…" my father's tone was both guilty and depressed._

"_Both of you did what you could…" I smiled at my father, hoping to cheer him up, "and I would've done the same for both of you anyway…"_

_The entire family shared a little laugh, but then, I felt the space surrounding us begin to shake and crack._

"_It's time, Periosha…" my father and mother both gave me one final smile as they handed me a small box._

"_These were meant to be given to you and the tutors when you were ready… now, we believe it is time that you were." My mother then kissed both my cheeks and gave me her blessing. Soon afterward, my father kissed my forehead and gave me his blessing. Both my parent then distanced themselves from me, and they began to fade away._

"_Remember what we have taught you, Perry…" they chorused, "and we love you… Godspeed, Perry… Godspeed…"_

_A great light then shined on me. I yelled out in pain as the light was so blinding._

_I gasped for air as I sat up from a bed. I checked my surroundings, and noticed that I was in an infirmary. It was dark, probably it was already evening. I tried to move around, but then I felt immense pangs of pain run throughout my entire body. I cried out in several loud yelps as I felt the pain surge down from my chest down to my legs. I forced myself to lie down again to stop the pain. I flinched in relief as I gave a defeated sigh. Every muscle in my body cramped with tension as I eased myself down to the bed. When I felt my head touch the pillow, I felt my body totally relax itself, like it kept it all in until I lied down._

_A nurse badger came into the room, carrying some bandages and ointments. She looked a little elderly, and her face seemed rather down and dreary._

"_Glad you finally woke up, General Andrews…" she smiled despite her dreariness. "The other tutors and General Tome were quite worried about you. But, I'm sure they'd be quite relieved now that you're awake."_

_I stared into her onyx black eyes slightly confused._

"_How long?" I suddenly asked, wondering what she said meant._

"_Pardon?" she inquired, feigning that she was deaf._

"_How long was I out?" I asked properly, with an irritated huff._

"_That's better…" the nurse giggled with a smirk on her face._

"_You didn't answer my question…" I growled, getting more and more annoyed._

"_Just a tease, General. No need to get all feisty." She then lay down the bandages and ointments on the table next to me as she began unwrapping my old ones._

"_Just answer the question. Please?" I began to plead._

"_Oh, very well… since you asked you nicely" she giggled as she began rolling the used bandages._

"_And?" I asked, wide-eyed, waiting for my answer._

"_Two weeks…" she replied, looking into my emerald eyes with a concerned face._

"_WHAT?" I half-yelled. I was going to thrash about what the same pain that I felt a while ago began surging through my nerves again. I yelled in pain as it was too unbearable to handle. The badger nurse held me down, making my entire body relax, releasing all the pain and tension._

"_Don't try so hard, General…" she smiled reassuringly, "that battle you've had with the tutors really did a number on you. It's better you lie down and heal while the battle has not yet begun."_

"_I thought I was out for two whole weeks?" I looked at her questioningly, "What ever happened to the battle that was going to take place?"_

"_It has not started yet…" she replied, unsure herself. "no one really knows what had happened, but ever since you were unconscious, Tempest's minions just stopped. No movement, no reinforcements, no nothing. It's all very odd indeed." She finished applied the ointment all over my sore body. Its relieving properties soothing the pain that surged through my entire body only minutes before._

"_My name is Rosie, by the way…" the badger nurse smirked as she finished patching me up._

"_Nice to have met you, Rosie…" I smiled back, "so, can I walk?" I suddenly asked worriedly._

"_Well, that depends… can you stand?" she asked._

_I slowly started to gently flex and move my body in a sitting position. There was a little pain, but not as much as before. I took small steps as I began to feel the soreness that my body underwent while in the infirmary. The stiffness of my legs from two long weeks on a bed began bothering me as I flexed them on the side of the bed. I put my weight on my legs, wincing in pain as I put more of my weight down. I fully managed to stand, ignoring the pain, and decided to try walking. It was a little difficult, but I managed to take several steps. Feeling a little more comfortable with myself, I looked to nurse Rosie._

"_Seems like I'm okay…" I smiled._

"_Yes…" she beamed, giggling a little, "but you'll still need some support… here let me help you."_

_Rosie then straightened my body with her paws, which, by the way, were much bigger than mine, for obvious reasons. We managed to make our way to the war tent where the other munks were._

_Apparently, they were all so worried about me, that they fell asleep in their dismay. I smiled at each of them, letting out a small electric current flow throughout the room. So that, even though they were asleep, they were aware of my presence. Sally, however, opened her eyes widely when the current touched her fur. She looked into my eyes as I stared lovingly into hers. Tears brimmed Sally's eyes as she ran to me, arms open wide. She pushed me onto a nearby bed where we landed, Sally on top of me as we shared a long, loving and passionate kiss. She couldn't stop kissing me; I felt the wetness in her cheeks as the tears kept flowing from her eyes. I managed to return the favor, but due to the pains all over my body, I could only do it at such a minimal level. _

_She forced her tongue into my mouth when I was about to speak, totally catching me off guard. I decided to repay the favor by playing with her tongue using my own. Our make-out session was so rough that it caught the attention of the tutors. The female tutors had tears in their eyes in jubilance as the males has cheerful smiles. When we finally broke off, Sally smiled teary-eyed at me. I tried to smile back, but the pain in my chest suddenly caught up with me, and I winced in pain once more, letting it off with a small groan. Sally caught notice of this, and slowly wormed herself off me and snuggled next to me._

"_I'm sorry…" Sally whispered into my ear, "But, I just missed you so much, I was so worried that something terrible had happened to you…" she began to quietly sob as she snuggled closer to me, her head buried into my bandaged chest._

_I placed one hand on her chin, making her look at me face-to- face. Our eyes properly meeting each other after a long time of being apart._

"_It's alright, my love…" I reassured as I cupped her cheek with my other hand and gave her a beaming smile._

"_What matters is that I'm here, and I'm alive. There is nothing more to worry about."_

_With that, we shared one short, but ever so passionate kiss. The fire in our hearts that enkindled when we first met has now become an inferno of passion and affection for one another. Our hearts now seemed to beat as one as that short moment of passion brought sparks back into our lives once again._

_

* * *

_

_Okay... not bad for a long chapter... unfortunately... what comes afterward will not be a happy ending... that much I can assure..._

_Thank you for supporting me with your reviews! The more you guys R&R, the faster and better I write... and that's a fact... ^_^_

**'I have no talent whatsoever...'**

_This quote will always irritate people... though I don't really know why..._

_-Perry_


	5. Finale Part 2

Hi Guys!

As of now, I'm OFFICIALLY BACK!

As for my story... I have good news and bad news...

Good News is... I updated! Palakpakan! XDD

Bad News is... due to severe cases of writer's block, it's not the finale... nakakainis! T_T

Anyway... enjoy the latest chapter! Took me two to three weeks to think and write... -_-'

* * *

**Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand**

**Prologue - Part Five (Finale Part 2)**

_As Sally and I broke off from our kiss, the other tutors couldn't help but laugh at us. Two weeks of separation could do things like this to lovers who have never left each other's side. I slowly got up, with Sally's help, and limped to them with a reassuring smile. I placed my paw on my armor's pocket, feeling the small box that my parents had given me just before I woke up in the infirmary. Angel, Cheryl and Teresa ran to me and kissed my cheeks, tears brimming in their eyes. Angel gestured that her sister, Azrael, to come over and join in this "moment" of reunion. Amanda was hesitant, but she eventually gave in and joined the hug. Kat was the only one who approached me after all the girls left my side._

_I spread my arms open, expecting a hug from her. Instead, she punches me square in the face, knocking me back to the floor, writing in pain as the sores and the punch took their toll on my already broken body._

"_What the fucking hell was THAT for?" I demanded, covering my nose as it started bleeding._

"_That…" she hissed, "was for making us, especially me, worry about you for two goddamn WEEKS!"_

_I managed to stand up, and tried to look her in the eyes. I was expecting to see an angered chipette, clearly pissed off for my recklessness. Instead, I see a face of a sad and worried one, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. Her soft sniffles she tried to keep to herself by covering her glamorous face with her paws. I took one paw with my own so that I'd take a better glance at her. She looked deeply into my emerald green eyes, with her tears staining her cheeks as she wept. I consoled her by bringing her body next to mine, sharing a heart-warming embrace. She was just a little girl beneath that annoying and arrogant chipette, afraid of losing those closest to her. I gently closed my eyes as I tightened our embrace. I could clearly feel Kat's tears fall freely down one of my cheeks, her head nested on my good shoulder._

"_I-I thought something terrible happened to you…" she whispered. I was shocked to feel her heart beat profoundly with both fear and love. I looked at the other tutors and Sally with a bewildered face, wondering what was wrong with her._

'_I forgot to mention…' I heard my father's teasing voice enter my head, 'Kat has had a crush on you since you first met two years ago… she didn't care about the age gap. She had feelings for you for quite a while, but she knew your heart belonged to Sally. So she just teased you and treated you like a little brother.'_

_I slightly chuckled as the revelation sank into my mind. I tightened my embrace and kissed her forehead. My father was right. I'm like the little brother she never had, and she treats me as such._

_The days passed on, and soon enough I was brought back to full strength. I looked over the horizon, trying to see why Tempest's forces stopped their march. I just recently received word from Michael that the Victory's weapons and shields were only at half capacity. It was more than good enough, since we wouldn't know when we'd need her fully repaired. Until then, we had no other choice but to prepare ourselves for the worst. All of us seemed to be tense as we briefed our forces, each tutor given a battalion of fifty elite soldiers. All of us that is, except for Phelan. Something was very off about him. Every time we'd finish a meeting, he'd often lurk around the shadows of the night. The first few times I shrugged off, knowing that he often likes to be by himself often. Now, with all this pressure building up, he's not normal with keeping his cool and calm like that. Okay, so all of us aren't normal. But, still, the fact that he was invulnerable to the pressures of the upcoming battle really scares me._

_I finally found an opportunity to talk to him. We were just about to finish yet another strategy meeting. This time, we were talking about our eagle militia strike forces, with an elderly one-eyed eagle as speaker for this meeting._

"_And from here, we'll counter the remaining ground forces with yours, general. We should have at least one tutor and battalion nearby to give us covering fire while we eliminate those troops that were scattered by Commander Phelan's ambush." Phelan was immediately interested with this plan. He looked deeply at the map and studied it as he carefully watched the elder eagle use his probe to move several purple blocks behind some blackish-red ones._

_Each tutor and general (in other words, Sally and Me), along with his or her militia company, was represented in the map with blocks of their signature color. Phelan's was purple, mine and Sally's were white. Teresa's blocks were red and so on and so forth with the other tutors._

"_I'm listening…" Phelan grinned, interested at this "plan" that the elderly eagle had planned._

"_Very well… let's begin with General Andrew's plan…"_

_We spent more than two hours in the battle tent planning and re-planning our strategies, tactics and distribution of forces. I knew at the back of my mind we were going to be outnumbered one-hundred to one. But, they were nothing but ghouls and dark minions. We were groups of elite warriors, the best of the best of our calibers. We were willing to accept our fates that were destined to us when we decided to fight back._

_Meanwhile, somewhere deep within the abyss of space, there stood the once green planet Lorek. On the dark planet's surface, lay the black citadel of Tempest himself. Unbeknownst to us, he was beginning to amass his forces around his unholy courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard stood a portal, a gateway for communication between him and the Dark Lord himself. A flock of black wyrms slowly flew overhead, their skeletal structures dripped with black ooze as their bony wings slowly flapped over Tempest's head. Tempest's lesser minions, the skeletal and ghostly remains of the fallen innocents who dared to stand against his will, marched slowly and clumsily toward the foot of the portal. Tempest walked gracefully like a king toward the portal, with one of his minions holding onto what seemed like a small box beside him. He tapped the portal once, and the black vortex within it followed suit with his hand as he moved it away from the portal. He formed a circle on the portal as he began chanting his spell._

"_Edun Slavin Tee un setra villa y'is…" he spoke, as if he were in a trance-like state. He chanted the words over and over; with after each repetition lightning began to crackle in the sky above. His minions began chanting the same words, as they dropped to the ground kneeling, their ghostly or bony palms facing the tainted red sky. The more Tempest and his minions chanted, the faster the black swirl around the portal moved. The black vortex within looked no different than a black hole, as the spell began to spin faster and faster as each chant grew louder and louder. The vortex began to spin wildly as the spell had reached its peak. The chanting grew louder and louder, like the whole planet echoed with the tremors of the spell! The very foundations began to quake as the portal began to crack open. When the speed of the spinning ran at a constant, Tempest stopped chanting and stood proudly in front of his minions._

"_SILENCE!" he commanded. With that, the entire planet stood silent, obedient to the evil lord. He stood proudly as the portal began to shatter. From the cracks came a giant demonic hand. It began climbing upward toward the tainted red sky, bringing the rest of its sickening body with it. There he stood, the Dark Lord. His twisted horns fastened tightly onto his skull-like head. His skeletal armor-like body smelled foul like a thousand corpses that had just recently rotted. The very air that surrounded him easily became tainted by the foul odor that surrounded his evil aura._

_Tempest knelt proudly before his dark master. A sly smile crept into his face with excitement as his master fully appeared before him._

"_Tempest…" the Dark Lord boomed, "Did you bring what I have sent you to retrieve, my faithful servant?" he asked as sat solemnly on his rough and bony throne made of the bodies of the fallen innocents that fell to his power._

"_Yes, master… I would never fail you…" Tempest genuflected before him with a small grin on his face, chest in hand. He presented it to him as would a servant present a crown to his king._

_The Dark Lord levitated the small chest up to him, and began removing the seals that kept the small box locked away from the outside world. The seals one-by-one began to burn off the chest, until all that remained of it was the small box itself. Feeling satisfied, the Dark Lord opened the chest. When looked for the contents, he roared, infuriated, threw the box in front of Tempest, and used his evil powers to put a choke hold on him._

"_YOU FOOL!" he boomed, his glowing blood-red eyes now burning with fury._

"_This chest is EMPTY! I thought you had succeeded in obtaining _it_, Tempest. I had already given you a portion of my true power, human. Explain yourself!"_

"_M-M-Master…" Tempest squeaked, feeling the Dark Lord's grip on his neck tighten, "I-I didn't… know… what… w-was i-in the c-chest…"_

_The Dark Lord, despite his furious mood, released his grip on Tempest. Tempest gasped for air thankfully, massaging his neck to remind himself to never anger his master ever again. Time and again he has done excellently under the Dark Lord's black wings. It was only now, of all the times in this war that he had failed._

"_How could you have failed me?" he inquired, slightly annoyed. "I've given you the power you desired, and repay your master with this? I thought you'd be more loyal, Tempest…" his placed a bony, blood-stained hand underneath his dripping chin. His eyes now lit a corrosive green ember. He then had an evil grin on his face as he eyed the chest with a fit of both anger and glee._

"_Well…" he echoed, "at least I know the one person, or perhaps, _rodent_ who will _not_ fail me…"_

_He began to cackle loudly to himself as Tempest began to wonder what he was talking about. Tempest didn't like where this was going. He had heard tales from the slaves that serve the Dark Lord of what had happened to servants that failed their master's will. Tales of how they were either tortured as a method of discipline, or were transformed into something more disgusting than they already were. Either way, Tempest did not feel comfortable about his current situation._

_When the Dark Lord completed his momentary contemplation, he looked at Tempest with an eager smile. His eyes were blazing a bright orange now, and his liquefied, bony form started to solidify. Something big or of extreme importance was going to happen, otherwise, the Dark Lord himself would never prepare himself for a fight. His once slimy skin that exposed his bony interior began to harden into scales, the bony exterior expanding into what seems like a thick hide. His skull like face began to regenerate its original form. His dragon-like face exposing his demonic demeanor. The newly reformed hide on his chest began to form into what seemed like thick metallic sheets of padding. His shoulders began to broaden, and from his once blunt rear sprouted a long, spiny tail, with three long spikes at the end._

_His molars were then replaced with razor-sharp, jagged, glass-like teeth, as he took a deep exhale, letting out a corroded green ember flow out of his large nostrils._

"_Now, given your failure, I will finish this battle myself…" he thundered, his burning orange eyes boring deeply into Tempest's very soul. He readjusted his gaze toward the tainted red sky, as he let out a blood-curdling roar that echoed all throughout the planet and its neighbors nearby. As the roar continued to echo, the souls of those who had fallen in battle began to rise into hundreds upon thousands of unholy beings. All of them forming into skeletal figurines of what or who they formerly were. From bears to eagles, foxes and even chipmunks, all marched from their graves in response to the Dark Lord's will._

"_Now, we move to Pacem in Terra, and claim this galaxy as mine once… and for _all…_" The Dark Lord began to cackle aloud as his armies marched onto their transports. Their ships were crude, but sturdy. They were made with nothing more than old titanium, with simple blaster cannons armed at every side of each ship. A total of over ten-thousand creatures were present, all were either land or air based. They amassed a total armada of a hundred and fifty ships in total. But the Dark Lord was not finished there. No, he was _far_ from it…_

_Immediately, as soon as his transformation was complete, his swayed his newly formed above Tempest, casting a dark shadow over him. The darkness then held Tempest down to the ground firmly, dark tendrils wrapped around his hands and feet as the clouds above him began to swirl in the same motion as the vortex in the portal did. With a sly smile on his face, he stood majestically in front of him, and eyed him with no caution._

"_As for you…" he boomed, "Your power alone shall be enough to provide my minions the strength they require. Thank you so much for volunteering, dear Tempest. You've served me without question for years, yet it disappoints me that you have failed me… especially now of all times. "_

"_Master!" Tempest cried, pleading for mercy as he was being taken away, "Spare my life. I'm your most _loyal_ servant! You cannot do this to me!"_

"_Regardless, you are no more but a mere tool to me…" The Dark Lord replied, "begin the dark ritual, it is about time we prepare for the… 'Scourging' of Pacem in Terra, and destroy those who dare stand against me… once and for all."_

_With that said, Tempest's once faithful servants bound him to chains on the ground, within a spell-binding ring, surrounded by numerous dark runes. Seven amongst them represent the seven most powerful dark runes in the known universe as they circle the outermost portion of the ring._

_And those seven are:_

_Orgulho…_

_Inveja…_

_Ira…_

_Ganância…_

_Glutonaria…_

_Luxúria…_

_Preguiça…_

"_No!" Tempest cried, futilely trying to struggle his way out, "you cannot do this to me! I released you from your prison! This cannot be happen-" but his words fell on deaf ears as the tendrils covered his mouth to finally silence him._

_Once he was fully bound, the Dark Lord then let out a thunderous cackle from his claws, as he raised his arms up to the sky, chanting loudly with a voice that shook the very foundations of the Planet._

"_In nome dei sette rune Del male, la tua anima può essere bruciato per sempre fino al midollo ..."_

_The red sky began to blacken as the runes surrounding the ring began to glow unholy silver. Tempest's body began to shiver and shake in epilepsy. Thrashing his chain bound body in and around the ring. His once bloody red eyes have now become a cowardly white. Due to his epileptic state, he began vomiting out his saliva, his body beginning to cripple and shrink as his own powers were being sucked right out of him._

_The Dark Lord then gathered up the collected power into a gem-like artifact, and fixed it on a staff as tall as he was. The staff began to glow an eerie gray as the power of the gem seemed to glimmer in the dim red atmosphere. The Dark Lord then began to chant yet another evil incantation as he hovered his hands over the gem, letting his mind claim control over those of his now newly formed minions._

"_Possa questo potere oscuro che ora tenere in mano portare avanti la distruzione dei miei nemici, e può finalmente regnare il male supremo ..."_

_With that, a faint aura began emitting from the staff as the gem lit up ablaze into a dark black and green flame._

_(*A/N: If you've ever played Warcraft III, and have seen a doom guard, that's what the Dark Lord looks like, the staff is his sword-thing the doom guard carries, only I made it into a staff instead of a sword)_

"_March on, my warriors, march on!" He bellowed, "I will follow when you all have reached the planet's surface!"_

_His armies amass themselves in preparation for hyperspace. The Dark Lord, however, had other plans, and decided to phase out into a mysterious dimension._

_Meanwhile, the other tutors, Sally and I gathered around in a private glade. This glade was our favorite resting place while we were still training in the temple. Even when we went our separate ways, we always found time to spend even an hour or so together in this haven of a place. Tirfing Glade, the only place in the entire of Pacem in Terra that has not been majorly affected by its population. Aside from the cool waters from the Arceus River that flows nearby, the cool breeze brought by the tall Santol trees always keep us secure from the unwanted elements. We gathered in a small circle around the glade, with everybody staring inquisitively at me, wondering why I've brought them to our most sacred place._

"_What's going on Perry?" Kat asked a little worried. I lightly chuckled at her worry. Sometimes, dad, you can really tell those really _do _care for me, can ya?_

"_There's no real need for explanations…" I smiled back in reply. I secretly gripped a small round object in the palm of my paw._

"_I can see that you're hiding something, Perry… don't think you can fool me…" Phelan darkly spoke. This was something totally unlike Phelan to do. Sure, he may control darkness, but I've never seen or heard him act so… dark, before._

"_Phelan! Don't act so rude! He _is_ your superior after all!" Teresa yelled, defending me. Her wavy dirty-blond hair beginning to glow a light shade of orange in anger._

"_A paz, meu amigo…" I replied, cutting Teresa off, "não há necessidade de lutar aqui…"_

_Teresa angrily gave out a short huff, and gave me a pouted face. Phelan still remained emotionless, his dark eyes boring deeply into mine as we exchanged serious glances. After a moment of silence, I gave out a small sigh as I reveled the item I had hidden in my paw the whole time we were there._

"_The reason why I've gathered you all here… is because my parents, Soron and Serenity, see us fit to bear the responsibility of being true Guardians of not only this planet, but on behalf of the entire universe as a whole, and proof of this is right here in my paw, wrapped in the very sheet that covered me when I was nothing more than a toddler."_

_The fourteen of us then gathered in a circle around the center of the glade, where all the elements were in equal proportion. Each pair of munks placed into their respective elements. As for the fire users, the glade had a burning plant that was kept hidden by the shadows of the trees, but it never burnt out. It was as if the flame had a mind of its own. DJ had called it the "Moses bush", when I remember telling them a passage from the book of Exodus about Moses and the burning bush. Ironically, the eternal flame from the Moses plant was a dim blue, where the heat was at its hottest, but it never consumed its own roots or that of any other plant that was nearby. Despite its non-dangerous looks, it still keeps us warm when we gather around it during cold nights when we wanted to get away from training and the temple._

_*Flashback*_

_I was a shivering wreck. Bandages were found everywhere except my crotch, neck and crown. Every ounce of my strength wasted struggling to survive the harsh battle training I had just accomplished only minutes ago. I wanted to run away from it all… even for just a while. Sally was beside me, keeping me warm with her body heat. However, not even she could keep me warm. We dare not try to create a fire, unless we would want to commit suicide. We fled into the night, keeping each other locked in embrace as the long night continued to spread its cold blanket all over Pacem in Terra. We managed to find Tirfing Glade; however, my condition did not turn for the better. Due to the extreme cold and my weak body, I easily fell victim to hypothermia, and I began to shiver and shake uncontrollably as I lost consciousness._

_Sally had no other choice but to start a fire, but her fear had convinced her otherwise. She was about to spark a pile of sticks when she noticed a hint of something crimson on the sticks. When the dim light of the moon touched it, she choked back shrieks of terror as she saw blood on the sticks. What was worse was that she noticed my near-lifeless body begin to turn pale. My crisp-brown fur was cold to the touch; my breathing from totally erratic to barely any at all. Time was running out, and Sally had to find a way out of this… _alone.

_She began to break down in tears when she noticed a dim light coming from the shadows. Seeing that it might be an explorer making camp in the clearing, she tried to carry my body over her shoulder, using the shadows to create a make-shift stretcher out of dark tendrils. She then dragged my body to the light, over the wide river with her wind her command over the wind. Just as Moses split the Red Sea, so did Sally with her command over the powers of wind. She gathered the cold air from the nearby trees and created a concentrated ball of air on her paws. When the ball had reached her desired size and shape, Sally thrusted her right paw out toward the mighty Arceus River, temporarily splitting the raging torrent of water in half. Feeling satisfied, she created a bridge of dark tendrils, circling her arms to move the tendrils into the shapes she desired. She then laid the stretcher carrying my helpless form on it and began to move me across the river through the now divided portion of the river._

_Once we made it across, she panted heavily amongst the rocks, trying her best to recover after consuming so much energy _just_ to make it across the river. Normally, she would've flown right over it, but she knew I'd be too heavy to carry. For her to make such a sacrifice is something I'd never expect from anyone._

_I never really knew how much she cared for me… until now…_

_Once she regained herself, she used her will over the shadows to move the stretcher over to the light. She didn't care anymore if anyone was present; she just wanted to make sure I was kept safe and alive. When she finally managed to get me into the clearing, she stripped me of my robes and placed her palms onto my cold, furry chest. She was feeling for any warmth, but alas, my body was just about to give in to the bitter cold._

"_N-no…" she sobbed as she lowered her head in defeat. "No, God please no… Perry…" She was about to give in when she felt something… _warm_… touch the very tips of her fur. She turned around and was surprised to see a burning bush, with its dull bluish white flames spitting sparks as its dim ember warmed the entire clearing._

_Desperate, she dragged me toward the flame. She placed her paws into the flame, covering her paws with the flame's warmth. When she relinquished them, her paws were now burning with the blue-white flame, and she slowly placed them over my cold body. I felt the flame's gentle and warm touch all over my shivering and pale body. Her eyes began to glow a heavenly white as I felt my injuries start healing. All the sores and bruises lightening up; my wounds and broken limbs regenerating. Feeling relief from the flame's touch, I let out a satisfied sigh, letting my Sally know that I was alright._

_I felt her tears stain the fur on my chest, its warmth acting like a sign that Sally was overjoyed about my safety. I felt my strength slowly return to me, and I tried my best to open my eyes to her… the one who has claimed my heart… the one who had saved my life… Sally… _my_ beloved Sally…_

_When my eyes finally managed to open, the first thing I saw was Sally's tear-struck face, smiling from ear-to-ear as she let out a small giggle seeing me eyes open, like a mother would when she would see her child's eyes open for the first time. No words were spoken as we shared our smiles and looked at each other ever so lovingly._

"_Hey…" I squeaked, barely above a whisper. My voice was hoarse, exhausted from training. The injuries on my chest made it even harder for me to speak._

"_Hey…" she replied, smiling gleefully. "You had me quite worried back there… do you _always_ have to take such big risks?" she tilted her head so we could look at each other face-to-face._

"_Why save me then?" I asked in reply to her question, smiling lightly._

"_Let's just say… People do crazy things… when they're in LOVE…" she answered, as she lowered her face to mine, sighing softly, letting my cheeks feel her warmth from her mouth._

_Words finally left us as we shared our very first kiss together as a couple, with only the burning bush as the witness to our union as mates._

_*End Flashback*_

_As the past memory of the bush re-entered my mind, it made my grin grow larger by the minute. The minute my glee overcame me, the object in my paw suddenly let out a bright hot spark. I yelped in pain as I dropped it. When it touched the ground, much to my dismay, it revealed itself _and_ its purpose._

_The object that I tried to keep hidden was a crimson red gem in the shape of a heart. The gem then began to shake uncontrollably as it began to float above us, catching the attention of the other tutors and Sally as they gasped in shock at the mysterious floating gem._

_When the gem reached a certain altitude, it shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. In the gem's place was a giant ball of white light. The light then suddenly released a huge white wave, and began engulfing the elements around us. From the earth from the nearby rocks, the water from the river, the air from the sky, the fire from the bush, the darkness from the shadows and its very own light, it began to form itself into what seemed like the figure of a planet, and that planet began consuming each and every one of us present there._

_All of us tried to get away, but it was just far too strong to avoid. The girls shrieked with fear as their male counterparts grabbed them by their waists, keeping them secured to each other as they were brought into the planet-like being. Sally began to fear, but I smiled at her otherwise. I grabbed her hand and dragged her with me into the being. She screamed in fear, but I reassured her with a bright smile and kissed her passionately on her lips to silence her._

_Phelan was among the last of us to enter the being. He grinned evilly, letting his dark aura reveal itself, as he walked casually toward the being._

"_At last… the time for victory… is at hand…" he began to laugh maniacally before the being consumed him, his eyes finally glowing a bloody-red in place of his bright lavender._

_The Dark Lord felt something of great importance occur, and he began to grin when he had felt a familiar aura reach his mind. With that, he began to cackle loudly as thunder struck with each breath of his laughter._

"_And so…" he slyly grinned, "the Scourging of Pacem in Terra… and the rest of the universe… _begins…_"_

_End of Chapter  
_

_

* * *

_

And so there it is folks! Hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter!

I have no idea when or how I'm going to update... but I will soon enough...

And I've decided to change my signature, seeing that everybody gets really annoyed with "I have no talent whatsoever..." -_-'

I hope nobody gets annoyed with this one...

'Livin' it my way...'

-Perry


	6. EndGame

_Hey Guys! As promised, here's the final chapter for the Prologue Saga..._

_Took me shorter than expected, but hey... I find it amazing that I actually did something early..._

_Oops, why am I still talking? Get to the reading! xD_

_

* * *

_

**Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand**

**Prologue - Part Six: End Game**

_As we entered the being, we all felt a torrent of power surge through our veins. Our powers were suppressed the entire time. However, since we've entered the elemental sphere, out powers began to go totally haywire. I could've sworn I've seen visions of the elements bestowing onto me their wisdom. The other tutors seemed to have the same effect. Our armors suddenly began to melt off our fur as our eyes began to glow our signature colors wildly, despite us suppressing our powers as best we could. We felt our bodies burning as the surge began to overwhelm us, as if our bodies were being possessed by some outside being. There was no pain with what we were experiencing, but the feeling of being controlled by outside forces was extremely electrifying._

_I was then surrounded with vivid images of six statuettes, circling around me. The orb around my hand suddenly dislodged itself from my arm and began to levitate upward together with the statuettes. The others' orbs had also been removed from their respective owners, and before we could react, a sudden twinge of pain erupted from all over our bodies. We didn't care how naked we were beside each other; no one of us had perverted feelings since the pain was far too overwhelming for us to notice our "bare" complexions. We were suddenly filled with tens of thousands of visions. Visions of the past and future began to encase my mind. One was very strange indeed. I could easily tell this was from the future, since it was no longer on Pacem in Terra, but some other planet._

_*Vision State*_

_The sky was bright and warm surrounding the thick pine forest with its warming rays. The animals had just began to rise from their slumber. But, what crossed my attention was a female chipmunk. Her dark brown fur and brown rimmed glasses showed her age and her exposure to humans. She looked middle aged, and very healthy. But, what _did_ disturb me was the fact that she was pregnant. But, not only that, it seemed that her offspring had the very same auras we tutors have. I counted three auras within her womb: one red (presumably fire), blue (water, I suppose), and Kelly Green (an Earth-user no doubt). I also looked around to see that she was holding on to another chipmunk baby in her arms. This was a unique child indeed. Its aura was that of my father, Soron. A Gleaming bright silver lining haloed over the giggling toddler munk. His mother seemed pleased playing with her first-born. Though, I presume that her mate had either gone missing or has moved on to the nether realm. I was struck with curiosity when I heard the mother chipette have a "conversation" if you will, with her eldest son. She sat on the base of an old pine tree, letting the calm breeze and warm sunlight encase them as they snuggled close together._

"_Soon…" she sighed as she rubbed her slightly swollen stomach, "Soon, my darling Max, your brothers will be born. Would you like to hear the names your father and I picked for them before he passed away?" she asked with a sad smile, probably in memory of her mate._

_The toddler saddened a bit after hearing what had happened to his father, but he gleamed with happiness and nodded when his mother asked what she was going to name his soon to be brothers. He looked about a year older than the three unborn chipmunks in his mother's womb. Though, I do find it strange that he was the _first-born_ of the litter. I silently hid behind the pine tree closest to them and listened patiently._

"_Okay…" she sighed again as she took a deep breath. "Well, the first-oh, I mean _second_ born will be named Alvin, in honor of your grandfather, Alvin, who gave me and your father that same tree we live in now." She then began to contemplate as she tried to remember what she had planned._

"_The next…" she put a finger underneath her chin, "will be named Simon, after Simon Peter from the Bible. I'm sure he will be the wisest amongst you four…" little Max then gave a disappointed look toward her mother. The mother chipette could only laugh as she rubbed noses with her eldest son._

"_That doesn't mean you'll be the greatest leader among them, right? You'll have to be a good example to them, okay?" the toddler only giggled as he nodded._

_She then sighed deeply as she let a small tear drop flow from one of her gorgeous oak-brown eyes._

"_The youngest, I believe, will be named Theodore, after your heroic father. I will never forget what he had done to save us, or the forest as a whole. I never found out where he had gained such strange powers. How was he able to control the Earth around him? I would never know. All I _do_ know, is that your father wanted to name the youngest of you four after him, saying that he will soon bear it proudly when he grows older."_

_She then gave a quiet giggle when her son gave a rather cute inquisitive look. She wrapped her paws around him lovingly as she kissed the top of his forehead._

"_Let's not forget about you… my eldest son." She giggled again as she looked around, checking if anyone or anything was there. When all fell silent again, she looked directly into the bright hazel brown eyes of his son._

"_Your name, Maximiliam, was from one of our human friends. He is a doctor, a kind of healer that lives in a giant stone house called a "hospital"; it was because of him that you were born, my dear Max. It was also because of him that I-oh, I mean _we_ found out that you were going to have brothers." She then rubbed the silky smooth fur on his son's head, making him giggle as she kissed his son's cheek. What surprised her-no, _both_ of us apparently, was the toddler's first words._

"_Mãe… mãe!" he began shouting as he clapped his hands. Both of us were dumbfounded, most especially his mother._

_How the hell was it possible for a toddler barely a year old, have his mother speak in English and then reply in Portuguese?_

_His mother was both shocked and impressed by his son's "gifted" intelligence. She smiled and kissed his cheek, tears in her eyes and snuggled him close to her heart._

"_It's not the language I was expecting, my son. But, you are your father's son after all. Did you know your father learned so many languages before we met? Perhaps it was because he spoke Portuguese while you were still in my womb, that you were able to speak like that…" she then began to wonder what his son's first word meant._

"_I wonder what "__mãe" means… hmm…" but, apparently, her son answered that question as well._

"_Mommy! Mommy!" her son cried, smiling. The mother chipette could only laugh and smile as she carried her son up in the air, both of them giggling hard as their faces turned red._

_I was going to relax a bit, but the vision was far from over._

_After facing my back to the mother chipette and her son, I was brought all the way back to some other place. This time, the temperature was warmer, more wild and dry. I found myself in a thicket, its thorns and branches strangely not affecting me, as I ghostly slipped past them. When I made past the thicket's defenses, there lay a chipmunk couple, holding each other lovingly, hidden by the thickets walls. In between them was a sleeping baby chipmunk, probably as old as the first infant chipmunk I saw. The little chipette's sparkling emerald green eyes was somewhat similar to mine; only hers was of that compared to a newly shined stone engraved in the center of her eyeball. The mother chipette, just like the first I've met earlier, was with child at the moment when I had "visited" them. _

_She slowly rubbed around her swollen belly as her mate scooped up their eldest daughter in his hand. Her father seemed to be overly delighted that his beloved was with child._

"_Just think little Christie…" the chipmunk whispered to his daughter with an ear to ear smile on his face, "Soon, your sister will be brought into this world. Then you four can grow up and become very successful in your lives. But, don't grow up too fast, okay?"_

_The little chipette could only giggle at her father's amusing face as he kissed her cheek._

"_Remember, Sam…" the mother chipette suddenly spoke up, "soon, we will have to consult the tribal healer nearby if she could assist in delivering our daughters. I can already feel little Brittany kick as hard as her little feet could. I think she's far too excited to get out of my stomach."_

_Sam could only laugh at his mate's dismay. He placed his free arm around his mate, the other one holding on to his sweet and delicate daughter as they shared a warm embrace._

"_You know dear…" Sam suddenly broke the silence after their shared hug, "We'll have to name the other two… but what shall we name them?" he then changed to his glance and looked deeply into the emerald green eyes of his daughter's with his own icy-blue ones._

"_What do you think, Christie? What should we name your sisters?" he asked with a slight chuckle._

_Baby Christie looked inquisitively at her father. I could heavily sense the gold aura that haloed around her, she then pointed to a set of letter blocks on the top shelf. Sam laughed a little as he grabbed his daughter's toy blocks and lay her and them to the floor. Christie then kicked the blocks as hard as she could, which surprised both her parents as she clapped with glee._

_Her mother giggled slightly and scooped Christie into her arms._

"_Christie…" she giggled, "why did you do that? Those were your favorite toys…" but before she could continue, Christie pointed to the mess that was the blocks below her. Her mother didn't quite understand what her daughter meant, but when she looked closely, she gasped in shock when she realized the pattern her daughter left on the floor._

"_What's wrong, sweetheart?" Sam asked, worried._

"_Look at what your daughter did…" she replied, still in shock._

"_Yes, I know, she made a mess…" Sam rolled his eyes and shot Christie a disappointed look._

"_N-no Sam… L-look closer…" she then let Sam stand where she was a moment ago, and pointed to him the pattern Christie had created. Sam first noticed nothing, but when he looked at it closer, he too gasped in shock when he read the patterns._

_His daughter kicked the blocks… and spelled words. Not just words… but NAMES._

_Names… but for whom? When both parents looked deeply at the spelled words, they realized that the names were spelled each in its own unique color._

_A Purple set of blocks that spelled "Jeanette"…_

_And a Spring Green set of blocks that spelled "Eleanor"…_

"_B-Brittany…" Christie's mother suddenly shuddered._

"_J-Jeanette…" Sam continued, dumbfounded._

"_And Eleanor?" they chorused, then looked at little Christie on the floor, spelling out something with the pink blocks that were scattered all over the floor. When she finished, her parents took a good look at their daughter's work._

_A Pink set of blocks that spelled "Brittany"…_

_The couple was amazed. Their eldest daughter, barely a year old, spelled out the names of her soon to be sisters, using nothing but a sharp kick and a set of pink, purple, and spring green letter blocks. The little chipette's mother was very impressed with her daughter's intelligence. Hell, I'm freakin' impressed as well! Another familiar pang of pain began to wave over me, and immediately I turned my attention to the mother chipette. Sure enough, three more auras made themselves known to me. One pink, one purple, and one Spring Green, the precise colors that Christie herself used to name her sisters. I grinned slightly as the couple began discussing on their daughter's amazing intelligence. I was going to listen some more to their conversation, but the vortex that was my vision carried my elsewhere._

_I was then brought to a more "civilized" location. With its streets flooded with busy people, coming in out of the various stores and shops the covered the sides, with a huge ink black passageway in the middle where their vehicles constantly pass on and on. I'm guessing that this is a road for the public to use. I was then brought to attention by the very same familiar pang within me. I began looking for where the auras were originating from before the pain began to eat me up from the inside out._

_I began my search, looking through the various houses, alleys, and corners. With each passing hour the pain grew more and more. I realized that this was not like the same planet the other two sets of chipmunks belonged. Their aura presences were far too faint for me to sense, but I know I was still in the same time stream. The search continued until my body began to ache with such excruciating pain. With every step I took, the pain would bring me down to my knees. I was starting to get desperate. Where were the others when I needed them? Wait, this is _my_ vision… no help from the outside world… Damn, visions suck that way. As the location of the auras grew closer, so did the pain that I was bearing all throughout my body. It was as if I had a repeat of that spar I had with the tutors. The auras seemed to be grouped into one location, thankfully. The only problem was, it was above me, in a tree house several hundred meters above me. Now, if this wasn't a vision, and I had my powers, climbing up the tree would be far too easy. But that's why visions were designed this way. They were created in a particular place in your subconscious, where you are unable to access your powers. The Sentinels tau- no, I meant my _parents_ taught us that visions were created there so that you could not hurt yourself, and it ensures equality within the mental and physical realms._

_Climbing would still be easy for me, if the pain didn't constantly grow worse by the hour. I silently growled in pain as my head began to throb as I made my ascent. My sight was already beginning to grow wavy as I took paw after painful paw up the tree. The presence of the auras began to warm me, giving me the urge to carry on. The pain was still growing, but at least it was starting to become more and more bearable as I inched my way to the top. When I reached the tree house, the throbbing began to quiet down. I peered through the window, seeing what this "thing" wanted me to see. The house was quite cozy and warm, the quiet brown and white interior made it feel very homey inside. As expected, I see two chipettes, both pregnant, beside their respective husbands. All of them sharing jokes and tales of their experiences before they met again. Kinda like the same old chit-chat I hear the mothers in Pacem in Terra share when I pass by their homes._

"_So…" I heard one of the chipettes speak as she grinned, "how go your soon to be daughters, Mrs. Nilla?" she asked, giggling a little as she took a sip from her cup._

"_Sophia Thomas…" the other chipette retorted, clearly annoyed, "you know you can call me Andrea… why so formal?" She laughed lightly as she rubbed her swollen stomach. "And to answer your question, they're doing pretty well. I can tell that my little Celene and her sisters will be quite a rambunctious bunch, eh?" Both chipettes began to giggle as their husbands left the room._

"_Anyway…" Andrea cut-in, "How go _your_ sons, Mrs. Thomas?"_

"_Perfectly fine, Andrea…" Sophia answered. "Though even though they're not even born yet, they're already becoming quite the pain. Especially little Brandon. I can already tell that he will be quite the bag of mischief in the future."_

_I examined both mothers closely, searching for the auras. This was the first time I had a difficult time searching for their auras, but there is always a reason for everything._

_I examined Andrea first. Her three unborn daughters carry quite the brightness that she had. One was a bright orange, the second a stunning yellow, and the third was a regular red. These three had the same heartbeat as a flame spark. These three have potential, I could feel it._

_When I examined Sophia, however, I found the source as to why I had such a hard time detecting their auras._

'_A black aura…' I thought out loud in my head. This one was a darkness user, no doubt. His brothers on the other hand, were of a bright lime green and maroon to bloody red. When the vision vanished from my mind, I began to contemplate on what had just occurred._

_I counted fourteen. Fourteen munks? With the same powers we have?_

"_A new set of tutors…" I slurred, speechless._

_*End Vision state*_

_When I broke off from the being's mental touch with me, I found that I was apparently the last one to wake up. Everyone else had awaked and were in total shock. Amanda, in particular, looked rather disturbed._

"_What happened?" I asked a little worried at her condition._

"_T-that thing…" she gasped, "took a piece of me…" she began to hyperventilate as I tried to calm her down with an embrace._

_I breathed a quiet sigh by her ear, coaxing her to relax. I let my eyes glow a heavenly white and whispered to her ear._

"_Calma, meu amigo ...__não há nada a temer ...__me diga o que tem acontecido…"_

_Her brown-green eyes then began to glow her usual dark brown as she whispered into my ear her experience with the being._

_According to her, one of her descendants will bear her name, it only seemed fitting that she looked like her. So, the being dove into her womb, took hold of one of her eggs, and left her unharmed, but traumatized and perhaps permanently scarred. I hugged her tighter as I felt her anguish and pain flow to my heart._

"_Está tudo bem ..." I cooed to her ear as I let her tears stain my fur, __"__pode suportar a dor que você não ser mais…"_

_The words didn't quite affect her, since she was never fond of learning foreign languages. Still, she returned the hug with tears and almost hysterical sobs. I patted her back as I felt the softness of her honey brown fur._

_We all realized then that our armors had really melted off when the being consumed us. Our fur ruffled with the breeze as day quickly grew to night._

_Phelan seemed quite ecstatic when the being had left him. When I had asked him, he only told me that his vision was that of a partial victory. I didn't seem quite relieved. But I also had to admit I was still rather pleased._

_A partial victory was still far better than bitter defeat._

_As we prepared to walk back to camp, the ground below us began to shake uncontrollably as our eyes once more began to uncontrollably glow our respective colors again. No longer did we feel the pain the first time it had happened, but we still were feeling rather uncomfortable with our powers going totally haywire. The earth split in between us all as we felt a sudden torrent of unbelievable power enter our bodies. I could feel the intensity from such a force when I felt my control over the elements begin to double, then triple, heck, even quadruple! The surge quickly vanished as fast as it had arrived, leaving us stunned in both shock and awe. We exchanged glances at each other, wondering whether anyone of us had an explanation. What caught our attention was that each one of us a gem implanted onto our chests. The chipettes had their gems planted just above their bosoms; while we munks had ours planted directly on our chests. The fourteen gems were each in our signature colors, and they glowed bright hues when our powers turned active. The gems then started to spring out root-like tendrils as they began to encase our bodies. Somehow, the gems told us to relax and let the tendrils do their task._

_The tendrils began to cover up the once bare parts of our bodies, overlapping them with some kind of unique armor. It felt as though it was thick, at the same time very maneuverable and light. The armor began to snake around our shoulders, covering whatever bits of fur along the way. The ladies' armor, just like their original armors, left a space around their stomachs, leaving them bare, exposing their curves. The feelings then left us as we glanced at each other once more. Our newly formed armor covered us pretty well. Gauntlets covered our paws and heavy greaves for the guys and light ones for the girls. Our eyes no longer glowed uncontrollably, and for once, we feel as if we were in total control of ourselves._

"_What just happened?" Sally asked, clearly confused. The other tutors looked at each other asking the same question among themselves._

"This_…" I stated, "Is the gift my parents left us when they left this world…" I looked at them with a smile, though they looked at me with baffled looks on their faces._

_I laughed lightly as my emerald green eyes, as if on que, returned to their almost permanent heavenly white color._

"_What I mean is…" I let out a small sigh, "that our powers have reached their highest peaks…" everyone looked at each other and give a relieved 'oh…' and we all shared light laughs._

_We gathered around in a small circle and shared one last group hug, hoping that all of us would make it through this war. Phelan said it himself that we would have a partial victory. That, in itself, was more than enough to convince me that we might still have a chance of winning. Seeing that everyone was just recovering from what had just happened, I took it upon myself to bring them back to the camp. I lifted a large earth disk from below all fourteen of us, and gently levitated it back to the camp. All of us shared jokes and past experiences. Even the ever quiet and mysterious Phelan gave bits and pieces of himself. When we made it to camp, a messenger from the Victory came to greet us._

"_Oh, General Andrews, General Tome and tutors…" the human bowed in haste, with a troubled look on his face._

"_What is it, messenger?" I asked, troubled about his worry. I looked up at his towering height over us, and used my eyes to get the answers I wanted._

_Looking at the seriousness I had on my face, the messenger recollected himself and took a long sigh._

"_Its Captain Michael, sir…" he spoke glumly. Sally and I gasped at the mention of the very name._

"_What happened?" Sally suddenly cut in. Her powers were still quite uncontrollable as she let a gust of wind suddenly burst out from her exasperated yell._

_The messenger quickly panicked before Sally's uncontrollable wrath, as I eased her into a calming embrace. I felt her tears freely flow from her eyes as we anticipated the worst that could've happened to him._

"_He's seriously injured, generals…" I heard him whisper, "And we believe he hasn't much longer…"_

_Sally began to sob deeply, staining my new armor as she tightened her embrace around me._

"_Can you take us to him?" I asked, teary-eyed as well._

"_That is why I'm here, general…" he bowed slightly as he closed his tired eyes, "the fourteen of you are to come with me to the Victory to say your last words to the Captain, come… there's no time to waste."_

_Immediately, we were beamed aboard the Victory, still orbiting around the outskirts of Pacem in Terra. All fourteen of us were deeply saddened and surprised at the Victory's condition. The battlefield around her looked like Armageddon struck that tiny portion of space. The Victory herself was battered and torn, its hull _just_ on the brink of breaking, had it not been for her repair teams. We walked along its burnt out pathways and cracked floorings. Every corner of the ship had hundreds of injured soldiers being treated by as few as three to four medics, who barely had enough medical supplies to assist their patients. Out of deep sorrow and pity, I searched deep with my untapped potential, and drew out a warm light from my chest. It began to beat slowly and softly, like a little heart. I clasped it warmly around my palms, as I softly blew into it, making it grow larger with every breath. Personally, I really had no idea what I was doing, but my heart was telling my body to do so, so I had no objections. When the light had grown to a size of a ball (probably a golf ball, hey, I'm a chipmunk. Golf balls are rather big for me…), I shot it out toward the center of the ship. When the ball of light made contact with the creaking hull, a sudden flash of light began to engulf the entire ship._

_As the light swept throughout the tattered ship, more and more of its damaged shell began to slowly repair. The soldiers who were injured began to regenerate and heal at inhuman speeds. The consoles began to return to their tip-top forms. Every bit of the almost-ruined vessel began to return to its original form. When I released my grip from the ball of light, exhaustion and lightheadedness immediately swept over me. I felt myself being caught by several pairs of hands, only to realize that they were several dark tendrils, casted out by Phelan himself. My tired, saggy eyes looked at his burning blood-red ones. The darkness within him must have doubled when the being consumed him._

"_Easy there, Perry…" he cooed as he gently brought me back to my feet. "You okay? You seemed pretty tired ever since that "thing" spat us out." He asked, a little worried, raising his brow at me inquisitively._

"_I'm fine…" I retorted, a little annoyed, "I really don't know what happened, how I did it, and how much energy I consumed. But, whatever it is, it really took a toll on me." I then felt a sudden burning sensation on both my palms. When I looked at them, both paws appeared they were slightly burnt, like I was holding on to a wild flame in my paws for several seconds before letting it go. I began writhing in silent tears the pain from the burns. Once I regained myself, I looked toward the messenger with a determined look on my already saddened face._

"_Take us to him." I commanded. He obeyed without question as he led us to the medical wing. There, we saw Michael, his body covered in bandages; his body was bleeding, a bandage covered the upper left portion of his head. All of us looked at him with sadly. He was barely 28, he was turning 29 in just a few weeks, and he even has a girlfriend back on his Terran home world. We compressed around his bed, his eyes closed as we looked at his calm, nearly lifeless face._

_I began to take to pondering about the light that I just created merely seconds ago. It healed the ship and her crew, but why didn't it affect Michael at all?_

"_This doesn't make any sense…" I whimpered, which scored me confused looks from the others. DJ brought an arm around my shoulder, making me look into his dark cerulean eyes. DJ always understood situations like these, he's been in far too many similar experiences, and he easily comforts those with the similar pain he's constantly suffering. He shot me a comforting smile, like brothers sharing the pain that the family bears. He immediately hugged me silently, letting my held-back tears flow freely. He too, also shed tears of his own, as the rest of the group joined the embrace. Even the seemingly cold-hearted Phelan shed a few unwanted tears. His face blushed with embarrassment when his tears began to flow. He hated exposing how he truly felt. Sally broke off from the hug and smiled at him reassuringly. She hugged him tightly, and let her tears touch his mahogany brown fur. Phelan's Forest Green eyes began to water as Sally began to slowly unlock the real Phelan from the emotionless exterior that she was seeing._

"_I-it's alright, Phelan…" Sally whispered in between sobs, "n-no need to h-hold it in…"_

_Phelan resisted, but eventually, the wolf-like, strong willed munk too, broke into tears as he tightened his embrace around her. I too broke off from the hug and walked toward Michael's face. The life-support system beeped annoyingly, keeping the already dead body in front of me "alive". This was something totally unexpected, but I doubt he had any regrets._

_When I got to him, I smiled at him, tears streaking my eyes as the pain enveloped me. I touched his cold cheek with a small glint of light extending from my paw._

"_Thank you, Michael…" I whispered, hoping he could hear me. "You did your best. Now, I think it's time you took your rest. I believe you deserve it." With that, Michael's life-support system turned itself off, and Michael passed away right in front of us. The tears that I now shed were no longer tears of pain, but of happiness. He was in a better place now, I believed that._

_Sally approached me, her eyes glinted with sorrow. My emerald green eyes looked deeply at her sapphire blue ones as we shared a loving and passionate kiss. We embraced each other tightly as tears trickled down both our cheeks as the pain that separated us now seemed to bring not only Sally and me, but everyone gathered here, closer together. The death brought by one man has gained the unity of fourteen plus two hundred and ninety-nine others who mourned for his death. He shall forever be remembered in our hearts._

_Funeral preparations were supposed to be made. Unfortunately, we were too late for that._

_A large wave struck the Victory's shields, making us all collapse to the floor. Shocked, everyone quickly panicked to stand and see what had occurred._

"_What the hell happened?" Angel asked, completely caught off-guard. When I looked out toward the window, I let my mouth drop agape at the horror that was before me. Hundreds of frigate ships began to appear out of hyperspace. All of them bearing the insignia of the Dark Lord himself. Everyone's eyes grew wide as the Dark Lord himself made his presence known. We all trembled with fear as we felt his evil presence echo throughout Pacem in Terra's surface._

"_Hear me, foolish rodents!" he boomed. "I have come to finally claim what is rightfully mine. Your resistance is futile now!" he cackled before laughing maniacally._

_This angered us all. Enraged, I ushered them to the transporter to begin our counter-attack. But, as I made my way ahead of them, I felt a sudden piercing object pass right through me. There was no pain, but I felt blood spill right out of my mouth. I could not speak, but I did manage to look down. A sword had been wrung right through me! Its color and symbol I recognize far too well. I managed to utter one final word before I collapsed._

"_P-Phelan?" With that, I collapsed to the floor. Looking upward toward the sky, I saw him, with an evil smile on his face. He held the other tutors in his dark grasp. The tendrils holding them firmly in place. He looked at me with his bloody-red eyes, and whispered something only I could hear._

"_I'm sorry, Perry. But, like I said, this would be a partial victory. If you intervened, we wouldn't stand a chance. But, with you gone, at least you fools would have some consolation…" he began to laugh maniacally as he tightened his grip on the other tutors. I could hear them choke and yell curses at Phelan for betraying us. I tried getting up, but the blade thrusted in me wouldn't allow me to do so. Just as I was about to give up, I heard my beloved Sally scream in pain as the tendril tightened it serpentine grip on her. This brought my blood to a boil. My fangs made themselves present; my eyes turned into a bright heavenly white as I thrusted out the blade from my body. The wound it formed began to heal, and I stood proudly in behind him. Phelan turned around too late, as he was about to strike me, I lashed out tendrils of my own, throwing him across the room. He immediately released his grip on the tutors, all of them gasping for the air they recently lost. They looked at me with awe, as my red white aura began to glow a fiery red. _

_The original Periosha Andrews finally awakens to take his place in this world. My aura returned to its original color. The flames of the other elements that had burned within me had become a part of my soul. They bored themselves deep within my newly returned flames. The spirit of the phoenix surrounded me, giving me a bright orange glow. Phelan was about to strike with his hell-fire, but it was immediately countered when Azrael quickly countered with her tendrils. Frustrated, Phelan jumped off the side of the ship and into the teleporter as he cowardly dashed to Pacem in Terra. Everyone followed suit, but I was already there when Phelan arrived. How, you ask? I wouldn't know. When Phelan arrived, I breathed a great wall of flame toward him. Instinctively, he dodged the flame and countered with controlling the shadows around me. I let out a blood-curdling roar as the flames around me spiked, making the shadows disappear. I was about to attack him again when the Dark Lord himself thrusted a bolt of black lightning toward me._

_I was quick to counter with a wall of light. The other tutors arrived and immediately took to action. A scout had informed Isley that the militia had already begun their defense against the Dark Lord's forces. The Dark Lord casted his demonic claws upon me, and immediately my body froze underneath his shadow. As powerful his attack was though, I forced my body to shake off his power, with such a force that it could destroy me in the process. Sally and the tutors began to attack Phelan. Sally's shadow orb began to form around her paw as Azrael combated Phelan with her master swordsmanship. Phelan barely parried Azrael's quick, flawless strikes as he also avoided Aaron's water spikes. He created a wall of hell-fire in order to protect himself against Isley's light orb attacks. Isley then used the light around him to create what was known as the Solar Collider. A giant ball of light began to form above him as the power of the sun began to grant Isley more strength to bear and strengthen his attack._

_Kat, likewise, followed Isley's example, and created instead a Lunar Collider. Using the power of the Moon and the stars, she created a giant Violet and White sphere. It too, began to expand and strengthen the longer Kat held it in. She also began producing sparks of electricity from her paws as the power began to surge through her veins._

_Cheryl, Teresa and Ricardo was ushered from the battle to join the resistance back at No Man's Land, ensuring that victory would be our only result._

_DJ, meanwhile, created a protective barrier of fire around the two light users as he countered Phelan's blade with his own burning sword. The two began parrying and countering each other before Azrael phantomed her way behind Phelan, preparing to slice his traitorous head off. Phelan quickly noticed, and barely dodged the swing. He had survived the initial attack, but it didn't leave him unharmed. He felt blood flow from his right shoulder as he cursed while looking at Azrael's bloodied blade. He prepared to counterattack when Sally suddenly appeared in front of him. Phelan prepared to attack, but Sally already released a gust of wind below him, sending him upward. They were going to finish him off when they heard yet another blood-curdling roar come from where the Dark Lord and I did battle._

_And that roar was from none other than myself._

_The orange phoenix aura around me began to change its hue to a bloody red. My claws were stained with black blood, as my tail began to swish around in total rage. The Dark Lord and I were on even grounds. Neither of us gave in to the other's will or power._

_That was until, I decided to finish the fight… once, and for all…_

_Gathering the very last strings of my strength, the hue of the phoenix's aura changed to blue. I closed my eyes as I let the elements around me respond to my plan. The flame I had carried began to grow uncontrollably as the ground began to quake and split. Phelan had been forced back near the Dark Lord. Both of them waiting for what crazy move I intended to do. All of them looked at me, and the now dying face I had. A green line of energy began seeping out of my body and into the blue phoenix. Everyone gasped at what I was doing. Shouts of panic and fear were heard at what energy I was using._

_I was using my very own life force to finish this fight. I… plan to die along with them._

"_Now…" I roared, "You will never claim this place. I will use the very essence of my own life to destroy you and your "puppet", right here… right now!_

"_NO!" I heard Sally scream, but it was too late._

_The two light users blasted their fully charged attacks toward Phelan and the Dark Lord, which made them use their energy to block such powerful forces. However, that left them vulnerable to the phoenix._

"_Of Good… and Of Evil…" I mumbled, feeling the pains come to me as the power slowly relieved itself from me._

"_This… is…the…Final…Stand!" I roared. The Azure Blue Phoenix then flew from my body, colliding with the two evil lords, dragging them upward the sky. The phoenix grew at an alarming rate. It quickly swept all over No Man's Land, dragging all of the Dark Lord's minions with it as it began to soar into the depths of space. Once there, it absorbed the hundreds of ships that poured into Pacem in Terra, then it began to gather up all the evil that Tempest had caused. All the evil that had corrupted the very existence of the universe was dragged into the Phoenix. Once it felt satisfied with its burden, it exploded in varies of miraculous colors, eradicating the evil that once caused this universe nothing but grief and sorrow. Now, peace and love can finally began to sprout out from the dirt that this plague had caused for hundreds of years._

_The cost was worth my body. I lied there lifeless. My spirit ever present as Sally and the others wept for my death. They said that my sacrifice was worth it. That it temporarily berid the world from evil, so that we could start anew._

_Sally smiled at my now lifeless form as she knelt next to it. She took one cold hand toward her stomach and smiled lovingly at me._

"_I was going to tell you when the time was right… but now, I'll always tell our child-or children- of your deeds, my love. I'll never forget you. Your name will be forever remember, Periosha. I love you, just as you have loved me. We lasted for two years together in a strange new world. Now, I believe our offspring can be the same heroic figure their father is. You've done so much already. You deserve your rest."_

_She kissed the top of my cold forehead, and planted a soft, wet kiss on my lips._

_I smiled as I stood behind her. She turned around when she felt that there was someone behind her, only to see me standing there. She cried tears of joy as she hugged my ghostly form._

_I whispered something into her ears, something only she could understand and hear…_

_"Eu estarei sempre lá para você, meu amor. Eu te protegerei de todo perigo, e eu vou manter nossas crianças seguras das insídias do mal. Eu te amo e sempre amarei para sempre ... Adeus e eu estarei esperando para você quando chegar a hora..."_

_I then kissed her softly on her lips. She felt the warmth of her lips as she tried to return the warm feeling by deepening the kiss. Our tongues did battle one last time, swirling and holding onto each other, begging that one would never leave the other. When we broke from the kiss, Soron and Serenity suddenly appeared behind me. Smiles were ever present on their faces as they approached Sally._

"_You have a very beautiful mate indeed, Perry…" my father chuckled, making Sally blush._

"_And just so you know, we both approve…" my mother cut-in, smiling at both of us._

_My parents then gave Sally their blessings, as my father kissed her forehead and my mother her cheek. Just as they did with me before they left. They joined once again, standing behind me._

"_I'll be waiting for you, Sally…" I smiled, "but don't give your life away… it'd hurt me if you do…"_

_Sally giggled lightly. "Of course not… I'll join you yet, Perry…" with tears stinging her eyes, she smiled one last time at me, "I love you…"_

_I smiled back, tears also stinging my eyes. "And I love _you…_" with that we vanished into thin air. Sally smiled as she felt the unborn child within her cry its heart out with the departure of its father. Sally rubbed her stomach gently, and hushed the child within._

"_No need to worry, my beloved…" she cooed. "You're father will never really leave us. He literally 'sticks' to things, and especially people._

_The sun began to set as she walked to the funeral service. A new hope sprung alive in her heart._

'_I promise you, Perry…' she spoke in thought, 'that this child will be your greatest gift to me, and you'll regret dying because you won't be able to take care of him/her. Serves you right…' she lightly giggled at her last comment. She felt me smack my forehead with the palm of my paw, as I shouted out loud in heaven._

"_AW, MAN!"_

_

* * *

I know it looks like the last part was rushed, but like I said, school is NOT being helpful... T_T  
_

_END!_

_That's all folks! (for the Prologue that is…XD)_

_Review button is right below!_

_Please R&R!_

_"Living it my way..."_

_-Periosha_

_-Max_

_-Soron  
_


	7. AN Yet AGAIN

Hey y'all! Unfortunately, despite you guys thinking about this being a new chapter, it's another A/N

I need your help on these important matters…

Where would you want the Munks and munkettes to have their concert?  
It could either be:

Araneta Coliseum (Manila, Philippines)

Madison Square Garden (New York, New York); or

Staples Center (La, California)

Please review or leave a PM on what you guys decide…

Also, I won't be updating any time soon. I'm in a rather bummed out mood since last week. I might consider writing, but I wouldn't probably write a lot.

Oh yeah, I'm still in need for a villain/villainess for the story. Please include the name, species (human, chipmunk, vampire, etc.), power/s, appearance, age, personality.

PS: For those anonymous writers who wish to talk to me, please use the forum I made on my profile. That way, the review area in my stories won't turn into a chatroom.

I'd also recommend you guys read the ffg stories if you get tired of waiting for my story to update…

The Flower Halo Chronicles: A Chipmunk's Story by _Victory's Raconteur_

The fourth munk V2 by Tryingtowriteprostyle

What happens out of love by IluvTheChipmunks

Beautiful Mask by Simkaye

Alvin and the Chipmunks III new Villain by Me (see natefanfic's profile)

The Darkness Comes by Winddragon 797

These stories are REALLY good reads… I promise you that… =)

I'll see y'all on my next review/update!

"Living it my way…"

-Perry

*Note, please be reminded that, though this is an A/N, feel free to review! XD


	8. An Earth Splitting Beginning prt1

_OMIGOD! I AM SO SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING! I TOTALLY FORGOT!_

_School's been quite a bummer for me... I've been having nothing but stress and a whole lot of other crap that kept me busy the entire month..._

_I know this chap isn't really worth reading... but I wanted to show you readers that the Chipmunks and Chipettes ARE included in this story..._

_And the winner for the location is the PHILIPPINES. A total count of three votes compared to two in New York._

_anyway, here we go!_

_

* * *

_

**Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand**

**Chapter 1 – An Earth-Splitting Beginning**

**Part 1**

October 30, 2011, present day…

The missing persons fliers were just about everywhere. The cold breeze swiftly picked up whatever scrap of paper it could and carried it throughout the entire quiet neighborhood. The news media continuously reporting the missing bodies of two chipmunks that had mysteriously vanished after an incident during one of their concert tours in Asia.

16 year old Alvin Seville was tear-struck as he banged his fists on the front door. Yet again has another day passed with nothing but fruitless searching. His sniffles loud and depressed; his tears freely flowing from his amber eyes as he continued banging his fists onto the door.

His two brothers, Simon and Theodore, immediately rushed to Alvin's side in order to provide some comfort. Theodore locked his arms around his brother, letting his own tears flow as they embraced tightly. Simon instinctively joined his brothers as they all shared their warmth and tears. Alvin tightly wrapped his arms around his younger siblings, keeping them in his company.

"W-why…?" Alvin sobbed, his voice beginning to crack. "W-w-why did he have to be such a hero?"

Both Simon and Theodore were speechless. There was nothing that they could say that would make the situation any better. So they just kept their embrace around their eldest brother and continued letting their free-falling tears flow from their eyes, staining their shirts.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mansion, similar sniffles and tears could be heard throughout the dull and echoing hallways.

16 year old Brittany Miller was crying hysterically as she and her sisters shared a sisterly embrace. Their tears staining their dresses as they tried to take in the news that they had recently received.

"W-why?" Brittany creaked between sobs, repeating Alvin's question. "W-w-why d-did _she_ have to be such a heroine?" she lost all composure as Jeanette and Eleanor caught their eldest sister in their arms as Brittany began sobbing uncontrollably.

All six munks were in utter misery and depression after the policed had given them their most recent update in their search. Unfortunately, the two other munks they were looking for nowhere to be found. They were reported to have been within the parameter of the incident. Dave and poor old Miss Miller held each other worriedly as they hugged each other tightly; both parents having tears flow from their tired eyes.

Everyone began to ask the same question. The only question they've ever been asking since the two munks went missing over a year ago.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_One year prior to their disappearance…_

_Araneta Coliseum, Quezon City, Philippines. The chipmunks and chipettes were specially invited by the president of the Philippines to have a special concert in memory of the Philippines' national hero, Dr. Jose Rizal, who helped in freeing the Philippines from Spanish rule back in the 1500's._

_The chipmunks and chipettes were not cheap for a third-world country like the Philippines. Thankfully, with some persuasion of having them stay at their own beach resort in Baler, Aurora, where the waves were always perfect and the rooms excellent, they decided to come along._

"_Just think!" 15 year old Jeanette excited squealed, "to perform in the Philippines! I've read so many books about their multiple cultures and their language. I can't wait to perform!"_

_Everyone, minus Simon, rolled their eyes as they sank deeper into their plane seats. Their flight was taking longer than expected due to a typhoon hovering over the area of the airport. They were all dying of boredom as the plane was forced around and had to wait for the storm to pass before landing._

"_I heard Filipino women were hot…" Alvin grinned, drooling over the images of Filipino women formed in his head. Brittany, feeling rather annoyed at her counterpart's behavior, smacked him hard on the face, bringing him back to reality._

_Alvin landed onto the seat with a soft 'thud' as he shook his head then looked at Brittany disappointedly._

"_Ow! What was that for, Brit?" he demanded, clearly irritated as he rubbed the sore spot where Brittany hit him._

"_Just so you can stop fantasizing…" she sarcastically spat, giggle a little._

"_Oh, yeah?" Alvin snapped, "You sure you're not dreaming of any hot Filipino duds there, eh?" he inquired with a sly grin on his face._

_Brittany blushed furiously when she heard Alvin's question. She was about to shout, with Alvin ready to fire back, when two older munks jumped in between them and stopped their quarrel._

_The chipmunk seemed only about a year older. His hazel brown eyes and crisp brown fur emphasizing his superiority in age. His silver hoodie was worn loosely yet comfortably around his well toned body. He stood between the munks, facing Alvin with a disappointed look._

_The chipette behind him was just about the same age as he was. Her emerald green eyes gleaming beautifully under the light's shine. Her bright gold and yellow trimmed tank top covering her well rounded body as she raised an eyebrow facing Brittany with an irritated and inquisitive look on her face._

"_Alright, what's going on here?" the chipmunk demanded, clearly annoyed._

"_Can you at least keep it quiet until we land?" the chipette behind him continued._

"_But Max…" Alvin protested._

"_Christie… you gotta understand.." Brittany chirped._

_But before either munk could explain themselves, Max raised a paw to silence them. His hazel brown eyes bored themselves deeply within Alvin's amber ones, making him flinch. Christie huffed an irritated sigh as she crossed her arms and looked at Brittany with disappointment._

"_We're quite disappointed at both of you…" Max spoke sternly, making the two munks look down in embarrassment._

"_You two are the eldest amongst your siblings..." Christie chimed in. "You two were supposed to show good examples to them. Yet why can't you two get along? I mean, look at Theo and Ellie! They're getting along quite nicely, the same with Simon and Jeanette. What's wrong with you two?"_

_Both munks had nothing to say but to look at the two older munks with sorry faces. Max rubbed the temple of his head and smiled at them lightly._

"_Alright…" Max sighed, feeling a little more forgiving. "I'll let this one slide. Just stop bickering with each other until we land, alright?"_

"_Um, alright! Sure bro, no problemo!" Alvin smirked as he patted Max's back._

_Max quickly grabbed Alvin's paw and flipped him to the floor with a single leg sweep._

"_Remember Alvin…" Max laughed, "I'm the eldest brother here. So, don't think you can just suck up to me and all will be forgiven…" Max then helped Alvin up and they both shared a brotherly hug, seeing that one has forgiven the other._

_Brittany and Christie could only laugh at the sight in front of them. The two brothers then returned to the two chipettes with smiles on their faces._

"_Glad you two could work things out…" Christie smiled. Max laughed lightly and kissed Christie's forehead, earning him a playful smack on his chest._

"_Hope you didn't give your little sister some "big sis" advice…" Max playfully scolded, "Otherwise, my poor brother Alvin will never see it coming…" both chipmunks then began laughing as hugged each other lovingly._

_Brittany and Alvin could only stare at the two. Everyone knew that the two eldest munks have had feelings for each other ever since they met at West Eastman High. Now, they're not afraid of using their relationship against their younger siblings._

_Luckily for them, Dave was far too concerned with his dizziness from the long flight that he immediately snoozed on his seat when he heard the news that the landing was going to be delayed. All eight munks then split into pairs and roamed about the plane, looking for anything to kill their boredom._

_Alvin and Brittany found some mics and a big flat TV screen near their cabin and began to sing karaoke. Their volume loud enough so that only they could hear, so as not to disturb their sleeping guardian._

_Theodore and Ellie found themselves in the galley of the plane. There, they began making as much snacks and pastries as they could, _with_ the head cook's permission of course. The green-clad couple laughed and smiled while mixing, cooking and serving their masterpieces._

_Simon and Jeanette were able to find some books on Filipino culture and translations. Together, they began to study the intriguingly difficult Filipino language and began marking places for them to visit while they were there. In no less than half an hour later, they've marked more than thirty different places all over the Philippine Archipelago. Both bespectacled munks smiled happily at what they had managed to accomplish. They began to practice speaking the Filipino tongue on the plane._

"_Kamusta ka na po?" asked Simon, reading through the book._

"_Um, that means… "how are you" right?" asked Jeanette._

"_Um, yeah… I think. Man, who knew learning Filipino would be so hard…" Simon began rubbing his temple as his mind began to numb._

_Learning an extensively difficult language like Filipino is harder than it looks._

"_It's just like learning Spanish…" Christie cut in, surprising the bespectacled couple._

"_Oo nga…" Max continued, showing off his multi-lingual skills, "Madali lang yan i-perfect… konting practice lang, ayos na!" he began laughing lightly as Christie giggled with him while shaking her head._

_The two intelligent munks were totally baffled by Max's words. Never have they've been stomped by anyone when it comes to language. They've beaten everyone in Spanish, French and even German. But now, when learning the language of the Pinoys, they lost to their eldest siblings, who in turn, had no difficulty speaking the language._

_Several hours had passed when the plane managed to land at NAIA airport. As soon as the munks landed, they could already hear the tens of thousands of screaming fans calling out their names. Alvin had an ear to ear grin on his face. The roaring crowds never seem to let him down. All eight munks waved and greeted their anxious fans like any celebrity would. They immediately began signing autographs and took pictures with every person that had a camera. Every Filipino present were either holding poster of the munks, or they would wear chipmunk T-shirts. Their picture taking and autograph signing continued for another 30 minutes when a limo stopped in front of them. Dave quickly ushered them inside and, once everyone was situated, they sped off into the late afternoon light._

_When they arrived at the Manila Peninsula Hotel, they checked in and got situated into their suites. Dave, being the ever loving and cautious father that he was, trusted his sons enough to have each chipmunk share his own suite with his special chipette. Each of their suites was decorated in their specific signature colors. For Alvin and Brittany, their suite was draped in lavishing Rose-Red and Carnation Pink; Simon's and Jeanette's suite was designed in an amazing combination of Lavender, Cerulean and Baby blue; Theodore and Eleanor had theirs covered in Earth, Forest, Kelly and Spring Green. Finally, Max's and Christie's was adorned with royal Gold and shimmering Silver. All eight munks gasped in shock and utter amazement at their rooms, that they immediately began exploring the interiors. The two green-clad instantly hopped across their queen-size bed over to the night table and immediately grabbed the phone to order room service._

_Simon and Jeanette were also in hurry as they climbed onto the library in their room as they began skimming and scanning through the different books they had on the shelves. Alvin and Brittany decided that it was best to just relax and take it easy. They called room service, borrowed a movie, and snuggled beside each other as they watched a movie while eating popcorn. The eldest two decided to practice some more for their upcoming concert at the Araneta Coliseum. They put some dance music on and began to practice dancing their well-coordinated choreography as they began waltzing throughout the entire room, singing and dancing as much to their hearts' content._

_On the morning prior to their concert, the munks decided to take a view of the Philippines. Max and Christie took the lead as they leapt off their limo when they arrived at Rizal Park. Everything seemed so calm and peaceful. From the monumental statues of the Kalayaan in the center of the park, to the lush, tall and cool trees that surrounded it, all eight munks were baffled with amazement and wonder. How the park survived despite the great economical changes that affected Manila, none of them knew._

_The eight of them decided to split up to have a look around Manila before concert day._

_Alvin and Brittany made their way to SM Mall of Asia, both eager to check out what the Philippines can offer._

_They had just gotten off their limo when Brittany hopped off the window, going as fast as her paws could carry her toward the nearest clothes store._

"_Come on Alvy!" Brittany shouted, gesturing for Alvin to hurry up, "the faster we go looking for new clothes, the faster I'll try them on, and the faster I'll buy them if I like them!" the chipette scurried into a ZARA store, quickly asking the clerk if they had clothes her size. The two red-clad munks spent the next three hours passing by each and every store. Brittany was about to drag Alvin into yet another when her phone began to vibrate._

_Immediately she picked it out of her pocket and pressed the answer button on her phone._

_Meanwhile, Simon and Jeanette were enjoying their time in the National Library in Manila. They were amazed at just how rich the Philippines was on its history, culture and mystery. Together, the bespectacled couple spent hours on end reading through the many works of Jose Rizal, Marcelo Del Pilar, Francisco Baltazar and other Filipino authors. They had quite the challenge translating the Tagalog novels to English, but they were determined to read on and understand the hidden message the authors have placed in each novel. They then ventured into the different history books about the Philippines's origin. They were entranced by the great hardships the people have endured over the centuries. From the 333 year of the Spaniards, to the colonization by the Americans and soon afterward the Japanese; followed by its reclamation by the Americans near the end of World War II, the two munks spent hours with their minds in total awe and splendor as they absorbed the essentiality of the Filipino people as a whole._

"_Wow…" Simon gasped, at awe while he was reading "Noli me Tangere", a novel by Jose Rizal. "This is amazing, who knew how much heart Rizal put into his works, it's absolutely fascinating."_

"_Agreed…" Jeanette nodded in agreement. She affixed the lavender rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose while skimming through a history book on Philippine culture._

"_I didn't know how much of an influential people Filipinos were. I guess I sort of owe them an apology for thinking that they were indigenous." Jeanette then pouted a little sadly as a bit of guilt writhed on her face._

_Simon sympathetically smiled and placed his right hand over her shoulders, dragging her into a soft, fluffy hug. She was going to reply, when she realized at just how dusty the library really was._

_Her nose began twitching uncontrollably as she sniffed Simon's shirt. All of a sudden, she sneezed abruptly and landed a good three feet away from Simon, landing on the table with a soft 'thud'._

_Immediately, Simon rushed over to her side and helped her up._

"_You okay?" he asked, his gray-blue eyes shimmering underneath the light's eerie glimmer, making Jeanette blush._

"_Y-yes…" she stammered, accepting his help, "I-I think I'm okay…" she felt her cheeks burn a little warmer as her heart began to pound like and 808 drum._

"_O-oh…" Simon replied, his cheeks burning as he still held her hand._

_They were going to chorus something, when Simon's phone began to vibrate._

"_I-I better check who it is…" Simon stammered, feeling relieved that he found an excuse to hide his bashfulness._

_Theodore, Eleanor and Dave were busy going about Farmer's Market, checking out the different varieties of meats, fish and vegetables which were aisled from one corner to the other. Different vendors selling different products at different prices, each yelling out what they were selling to catch the attention of nearby shoppers._

"_Just look at all the food!" Theodore exclaimed as they passed by another stall. every nook and cranny of the marketplace was either full of raw, fresh food or cooking areas where the cooks there would cook the supplies you bought for no charge._

_They had just finished their shopping and they sat down by a cookery, waiting for their 'sinigang' to finish cooking. The old lady they hired opened the lid of the boiling soup, and the aroma of the sour tamarind and the spicy sensation of the chilies brought chills down the two green-clad chipmunks. Their mouths beginning to water as they were intoxicated with the smell._

_Three bowls were given to them, and just as they were about to dig in, Dave's cell phone begun to vibrate._

_He picked it up and answered._

"_Hello? Yes, this is he, how can I help? Now? Alright… thank you, _

_Okay, Simon and Jeanette were notified? Good. What of Brittany and Alvin? Oh okay… tell them we'll all rendezvous at the coliseum in an hour…alright, thank you. Goodbye…" Dave quickly finished his conversation as he slid his phone back into his pocket._

"_Who was that Dave?" Eleanor asked, her spring green eyes twinkling with the ceiling light's reflection._

"_Just the technical manager your eldest siblings hired…" Dave replied. "Max and Christie really prepared big time for this concert. They're at the stadium right now preparing the stage setup, and they need _us_ to be there pronto." The old lady then gave Dave a sealed pot of hot soup, and whispered in his ear "free of charge" with a small smile on her face, making Dave smile back in return. Satisfied, Dave and the two green-clad chipmunks made their way back into their limo and made their way to the Araneta Coliseum. _

_Meanwhile, Max and Christie were busy preparing themselves for the concert. They began practicing lifts and stunts for their exhibition parts, especially their synchronized dance parts._

"_Okay, that was a sweet run, Christie!" Max gasped, tired and sore after three and a half hours of practice._

"_Ha ha… I knew I could outlast you…" Christie panted, acting tough. But her legs suddenly gave in and she was about to collapse onto the floor, if Max didn't have his chipmunk reflexes._

"_Um, yeah… you sure _did_ outlast me, Miller…" he chuckled as he let her down onto the floor._

_Christie giggled as she leaned onto Max's sweat soaked chest. She felt secure next to him as they felt the warmth of the afternoon sun touch their fur. Their instincts suddenly kicked in as they leaned in for a kiss. Just five seconds into their kiss they were suddenly interrupted by a sharp cough. They quickly broke off and looked at a pair of black shoes standing in front of them. Hesitantly, they looked up and saw a disappointed Dave, his arms crossed and his right foot tapping impatiently._

"_What do you two doing?" he asked with a slight growl. The two eldest chipmunks blushed furiously as they pried each other free from their intimate embrace._

"_N-n-nothing Dave…" Max mumbled, totally embarrassed, his eyes looking elsewhere, trying to avoid contact with Dave's eyes._

"_Y-yeah…" Christie continued, horrifically pink as well, "M-Max just c-caught me when I-I fell… and… oh" she couldn't continue as the embarrassment broke her speechless._

_The two youngest chipmunks had humongous grins on their faces, trying to suppress their laughter as best they could, but to no avail. Theodore and Eleanor began laughing hysterically on Dave's shoulders. They laughed so hard that they began to hold on to their stomachs from the pain of their cheery laughs._

"_Aw, man!" Theodore hollered between chuckles._

"_You guys are so BUSTED!" Eleanor finished, giggling like there was no tomorrow._

_Max eyed the two with a deathly glare as he brought back his attention to Dave's disappointed figure._

"_You two are grounded for a whole month starting AFTER the concert, no exceptions, got it?" Dave growled as he gritted his teeth. Both chipmunks had their mouths drop agape in shock. Sure, the punishment was rather light, but to be teased by their siblings is something they were _not_ looking forward to._

_Hanging their heads in defeat both of them nodded._

"_Yes Dave…" they chorused in agreement. Max smack himself with a facepalm as Christie lightly crossed her arms. To be grounded at such a crucial time would definitely stain their streak as the "model big brother/sister"._

"_I bet we'll _never_ hear the end of this from Alvin and Brittany, huh?" Christie mumbled to Max's ear, making him slam his face to the wooden wall._

_The other munks had arrived thirty minutes later, according to Dave's suggested plan. The two green clad chipmunks were especially excited to see their siblings again._

"_Hey guys!" Eleanor called, running over to them._

"_You'll never guess what had happened to Max and Christie a while ago!" Theodore half-shouted between laughs._

"_What did they do?" Alvin asked inquisitively. A sly smile began to form on his face as Theodore whispered what had recently transpired before they arrived._

_When Theodore finished, Alvin began to roll on the floor crying in tears as he began roaring loudly with laughter._

"_Oh-my-GOD!" he breathed between laughs, "Damn… wish I was there when it actually happened…"_

"_Alvin…" Max hissed, slightly irritated._

"_I mean, Man! You guys made out right in front of Dave-"Alvin began to laugh harder the more he thought about it._

"_ALVIN…" Max grew more and more annoyed, "anymore, and I'll pummel you…"_

"_Whoa, man! You were busted so badly that-"_

"_ALLLLVIIIIN!" Max yelled at the top of his lungs as he lunged for his younger sibling, his face totally flushed with embarrassment as they rolled on the floor with hearty laughter. Everyone joined in the fun as well as they tackled and dog-piled one another. Brittany becoming the eventual winner._

_Soon after all their shenanigans, all eight munks then began to prep themselves for their coming concert. Their minds still lingering over the hilarious incident. The two victims, however, did not find it at all amusing._

_

* * *

_

Done! For this chapter! I know this is rushed, but I've been trying so hard to update, that I decided to throw it when it looks presentable! I'm so SORRY! T_T

Okay... another favor... and I'm pretty sure y'all know what it is now... XD

If you guessed "What songs we'd want the munks and munkettes to sing?" then your right!

Okay... you know what to do! The review button is there somewhere below... XP

I need a total of three songs. One for the Chipmunks, one for the Chipettes, and one with all eight munks together.

Oh yeah, which couple would you want me to make a one-shot next?

I've already done an A x B one-shot ("Just the Way You Are")

You tell me...

all that's left are:

J x S

E x T

C x M

Please R&R and tell me what 'cha tink! Okeiz?

I'll see y'all on the next update!

"Living it my way..."

~Per


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys! Just another update on my story so far…

Unfortunately, I won't be able to update because of two things:

1. I'll be going out of town for a week, going surfing with my family in Baler (again) and I'll have to make a written report on my experiences during my vacation. So, no time for writing.

For the second reason, I'm going to need your help on this one…

See, I need three particular songs for the chipmunks and chipettes' concert. One for the munks, one for the chipettes, and one for all eight of them together. And I need you, dear readers, to provide me songs that you'd want them to perform.

Don't worry, something really cool will happen to them when you read the upcoming chapter.

The faster you guys help me out, the faster I'll update. I'll try and get at least 2000 words before I leave for the beach (btw, I used Baler in the first chap of TFS if you didn't notice).

Thank you all so much for your support, and I pray that all of you will continue supporting me as well as the other authors here on FF.

"Vita veluti in tabulis forum. Volumen nisi talos tu impelli semper in principio ..."

In English, this means:

"Life is like a board game. Unless you roll the dice, you'll forever be stuck in the beginning..."

And Yes, I love using Latin, Portuguese and Italian. XDD

Peace out and God Bless all of you… =)

"Living it my way…"

~Per


	10. An Earth Splitting Beginning prt2

Firstly, I'd really like to say I'm REALLY SORRY for updating at all...

I've been having a really hard time with school, stress, and life in general that I couldn't write at all...

* * *

**Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand**

**Chapter 2 – An Earth-Splitting Beginning**

**Part 2**

_Concert night… and the crowds began swarming into the coliseum, screaming and cheering their lungs out for their favorite furry artists._

_Meanwhile, Alvin and the others readied themselves back stage, waiting for their cues to appear._

"_Alright, guys…" he huddled his brothers and the chipettes in a circle as they discussed their entire program._

"_We'll start off with "Livin' on a Prayer", and then the girls will sing "Keep Holding On". Max will then do his solo song "Upside Down", followed by Christy with "Everytime we Touch". Any questions?" the others shook their heads with bright smiles on their faces. The chipettes began giggling at themselves with anticipation._

"_This is gonna be _so_ fun!" Christie exclaimed with excitement, looking lovingly at Max making him blush lightly. They shared a warm, friendly embrace but quickly parted when they heard the sound of approaching footsteps._

_Dave then suddenly appeared behind them and placed his hand on the eldest two chipmunks, a doubtful look on his face._

"_Remember…" he scolded coldly, "you're BOTH grounded, okay?"_

_Both chipmunks hung their heads in defeat as they nodded in agreement._

_Dave's serious face then turned to an excited smirk as he looked into the eyes of the chipmunks around him. This was _his_ family. The very reasons he has now become a loving father, a proud parent, and a dear friend._

"_Okay, guys…" he cheered, veering with anticipation. "ready to bring the house down?"_

_All eight munks raised their fists to the sky and cheered a jubilant "YES!" in chorus._

"_Alright then…" Dave muttered, his smile reaching the tips of his ears. "get to your places. It's _show time!_"_

_The seven munks hurriedly took their places on the stage, leaving a blanked out Max standing in place. He stared dead at nothing; his body seemed frozen in time as images began running through his mind._

_

* * *

_

_He was on a stage, but the ground seemed to be trembling. The force was so powerful that he and everyone else around him easily fell to the floor. He could hear screams from the throats of thousands of people all around him. But what was piercing to him was the shrieks and yells from his siblings. But worst of all, he heard the shrilling screams of his beloved._

"_Christie?" Max mumbled, feeling dazed._

_Suddenly, the flooring below him cracked and broke, and he screamed while falling down the dark abyss below. As he fell, he felt surges of electricity shock his entire body. All the while, he felt no pain, no suffering, and no fear. He felt absolutely nothing as he was encased in a shroud of darkness._

_In panic, he twirled as he struggled to make his somewhat paralyzed body move. But the shock of the fall seemed to make him and keep him immobile._

'_What's going on?' he asked himself, 'what's this feeling? Why is this happening to me?' his hazel eyes began to grow heavy, his mind was filled with questions. And within those questions, a voice then began to speak._

"_Peace, Maximiliam…" the voice echoed through his thoughts. "I mean you no harm…"_

'_Who are you?' the chipmunk retaliated, feeling anxious all of a sudden, 'what do you want from me? Why did I fall down this hole? What happened to my family and my friends? What happened to my Christie?'_

_Max's emotions then grew to an uncontrollable mix of rage and anger, as well as slight confusion and longing. The strengths from these emotions then began to surge throughout the entirety of Max's body. His veins running with something other than blood. Something totally _new_ was flowing within him. In shock, Max gasped as his breath caught, his once hazel eyes now glowing a bright silver as sparks began jumping from his claws to his fur. His silver hoodie began stretching, covering his waist, legs and feet with a silver glow. The silver silk threads on his shoulders, elbows and knees hardened, transforming into hard, metal-like pads. The remainder of the hoodie then ripped itself from the arm sleeves, replaced with armlets along his wrists and gloves on his hands._

_Behind him a sword-holder was formed a few inches below his cloak's hood. His feet were adorned in metallic greaves as he began to descend upright and standing, his eyes calm and closed. When he reached the bottom of the somewhat bottomless chasm, he landed slamming the ground on one knee, letting a thunderous 'thud' echo throughout the dark walls._

'_Where is this place?' Max wondered as he stood, admiring the endless tunnels that were scattered all around him._

"This_…" the voice replied in his head, "Is where you are to bring your siblings and their mates to…"_

_A bright azure light then came from the tunnel behind Max. Curious, Max followed the mysterious light, hoping to find the answers to his questions, and hopefully, a way out of the dark pit he fell in to._

"_Alright, what's going on here?" He half-shouted, hoping that the voice would hear him._

"_Calm yourself, youngling…" the voice shouted in his mind, making Max cringe from the slight headache that formed when hearing the voice. "All shall be revealed with time. For now, come, there is much to show you, and little time to spare."_

'_I don't like this… *sigh* but I guess I'll have to figure this crap out soon enough.' He spat at himself as he continued following the glowing azure light that beamed through the tunnel._

_When Max reached the end of the tunnel, he was blinded by the very azure light that led him there surrounding him with its brightness. The light's heat was so intense, that Max felt like was being… burnt _alive_._

"_What the hell is going on?" Max cried as he yelled in sheer agony. Tears singed his furry face as the light continued burning from an azure blue to a bright orange. In the center of the holy flames was the fiery form of a chipmunk. He had heavenly white eyes that glowed as bright as the fires encasing him. He stood tall and proud in front of the trembling and terrified Max. The flames surrounding them then began to die down and eventually cease, leaving the two chipmunks to stare at each other's features._

"_I told you…" the chipmunk bellowed, its voice radiant and full of authority. "That all will be revealed in time…"_

_The chipmunk with heavenly white eyes had features almost exactly like Max. He had crispy brown fur and messy hair. The chipmunk looked a good look at around seventeen (which probably looks like their juvenile age just before adulthood among real chipmunks), with an azure aura flaring from his body, something similar to what ghosts emit when they traverse through the spirit realm to the moral realm._

"_Who the hell are YOU?" Max yelled with his eyes wide and tear-stricken. "Why the fuck do you look like me? Are you some kind of doppelganger? What do want from-?"_

_Max's trail of questions were suddenly halted by a wave of flame that rushed beside him. Max instinctively dodged to the right and stared at the chipmunk in front of him, who had conjured the flame with a motion of his paw, with a deathly glare._

"_Enough of your questions, youngling…" the chipmunk scolded, making Max's mouth shut out of fear._

"_I will answer your questions when the time is right. For now, rejoin your siblings, for the time of your callings have come at last…"_

_The tunnel they were in suddenly began to shake, rattle and roll as the older chipmunk spread a pair of angelic wings from his back and emitted a giant wave of light._

"_Wait!" Max yelled as he felt himself being sucked into the light, "who are you? WHO ARE YOU?"_

_Silence._

_

* * *

_

"_who are-?" Max suddenly snapped out of his trance, shaking his head furiously as he awakened back into reality._

"_Max?" Dave inquired as he knelt down to face his son, "are you okay?"_

"_Huh?" Max mumbled; still feeling dazed from what had recently occurred._

"_I asked if you were okay. Are you sure you can perform tonight?" he asked with concern._

"_Yeah!" Max bolted back, feigning his excitement. "It's probably the heat. The Philippines is quite hot this time of year…" _

_Dave, not the least bit convinced, reluctantly and regretfully played Max's bluff and nodded his head with a light smile._

"_Alright…" he sighed, "go get ready with the others. You and the boys are going first remember?"_

"_Alrighty Dave!" Max exclaimed, rushing to the stage._

_Dave silently shook his head in worry. Something bad was going happen soon; he felt it as soon as his eyes made contact with Max's._

'_Max's probably right…' he thought to himself, 'this heat is probably getting to me too… I must be worrying too much for their safety.' With a defeated sigh, he waited back stage as the lights began to die down._

"_What took you so long?" Alvin asked Max as he has recently arrived._

"_Oh, just wanted to psyche myself up for tonight! Sorry for taking so long…" Max lied, feigning his smile._

"_You?" Brittany countered, "getting cold feet for a concert? I thought that was Theodore's problem…"_

"_Hey!" Theodore whined, crossing his arms._

"_Well… it's true…" Christie countered, "and Max is usually the one who cheers you up." Christie left a small grin stamped on her face as she looked lovingly at Max, who looked rather fearful and nervous._

"_You okay?" she asked with a seductive tone, her eyes with worry. "You seem nervous."_

"_Just nervous over you and your looks, babe…" he smiled, making her giggle and blush lightly._

"_Okay okay! Enough with the mushy stuff!" Alvin yelled, interrupting Max's and Christie fluffy moment._

"_Sorry, Alvin…" they chorused, making the entire gang laugh._

"_Alright, guys… GO TIME!" Max cheered, leading the charge to the stage. The others made their way ahead of him while he still kept wondering about his recent experience._

'_Whoever that guy is…' he thought, 'I hope whatever I saw will not come to pass…'_

"_Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, haven't I?" the chipmunk's voice entered his head._

"_My name is Periosha Raven Andrews, but I'd prefer it if you call me Perry. And unfortunately, the vision I have shown you will come true in a while. I showed it to you so that you'd be prepared to lead your siblings to me. And from there, I shall reveal everything, as I promised a while ago…"_

_Max sighed in defeat and fearful anticipation as he made his way to the stage._

"_Alright… time to get this show on the road…" _

_

* * *

_

I'm really sorry I had to cut this short... but I haven't been feeling well since the bur months started...

Now, here's the part where I would rely on you readers for assistance...

Which of the songs mentioned above will be the first that I will write and onwards...

The last song I will write will be the best one I will write...

Next chapter will all be nothing but songs...

I'll c y'all on the next chapter!

"Living it my way.."

~Periosha


	11. Angels We Have Heard on High prt1

Yay! Finally updated!

Okay... so the last one only got four reviews. If you think my work such then I suggest you tell me ahead of time and I'll stop okay?

I really don't want to work so many hours just make something only worth four reviews...

As I said last chap, these next few chaps are going to be full of songs... we'll come around nearing the beginning of the sci-fi parts some time next year...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand**

**Chapter 3 – Angels We Have Heard on High**

**Part 1**

The coliseum was noisy with cheers of thousands of fans as the MC walked to the stage.

"Magandang gabi po, mga kaibigan!" he announced, his tagalog accent clear in his throat.

"Let us now welcome… the very artists you've all been waiting for… Alvin and the Chipmunks!"

* * *

The four chipmunks stood under the shadows of the dimmed lights as the crowds cheered with anticipation. After testing the strings of their instruments, **Alvin** started to countdown…

**Two, three, four…**

The four then started humming as their presence was lit by the spotlights above them.

**Tommy used to work on the docks.****  
****Union's been on strike.**

**Max **then joins in background as _Theodore _and Simoncontinue humming…

**He's down on his luck**. **It's tough**, **so tough**.

Simon and _Theodore _followed suit as they continued singing…

_**Gina works the diner all day**__**  
**__**working for her man. She brings home her pay.**__**  
**__**For love, whoa-oh for love…**__**  
**_  
**Max **then lead the group into the pre-chorus…

**She says "We've got to hold on, to what we've got.**  
**It doesn't make a difference****  
****if we make it or not.****  
****We've got each other and that's a lot.**  
**For love**, _**we'll give it a shot"**_

**Max** then flipped and twirled his guitar around his body like a hula-hoop as they sang the chorus…

_**Whoa, we're half way there**_  
_Ooh!_ **Livin' on a prayer…**  
**Take my hand and well make it; I swear  
**_Ooh_** Livin' on a prayer…**

**On a prayer.**

Simon pressed and held the rhythm chords as _**they**_ entered the next verse…

**Tommy's got his six string in hock.**  
_**Now he's holding in what he used**_  
_**To make it talk so tough **_**(so tough).**_ (So tough…)_  
**Gina dreams of running away.**  
**When she cries in the night, **  
**Tommy whispers, "Baby it's okay, someday."**

**But now we've got to hold on, to what we've got.****  
****It doesn't make a difference, ****  
****If we make it or not.****  
****We've got each other and that's a lot.****  
**_**For love, we'll give it a shot **_

**Whoa, we're half way there**  
_Ooh!_ **Livin' on a prayer…**  
**Take my hand and well make it; I swear  
**_Ooh_** Livin' on a prayer…**

**Livin' on a prayer!**

_Theodore_ then threw his drumsticks into the air as he faced Simon…

_Kick it Simon!_

Simon then kicked off the first half of the guitar solo. After a series of complicated chord shredding, pointed to **Max** to finish off, topping it with a back-to-back finish as **Alvin **sang the bridge went onto the bridge…

**We've got to hold on, ready or not.****  
****You live for the fight when it's all that you've got.****  
**  
**Max** and Simon then chimed in as they sang the final chorus…

Whoa, we're half way there  
**Ooh! ****Livin' on a prayer…**  
Take my hand and well make it, I swear  
**Ooh… Livin' on a prayer…**

Livin' on a prayer!

_Livin' on a prayer,_

**Livin' on a prayer**.

**Livin' on a prayer!**

The crowd cheered with glee and exhilaration as we came to our final chords. We all gave our bows as **Alvin** grabbed the mic.

"**Thank you! Goodnight!"**

* * *

The four chipmunks then lined up and, holding each other's hands, bowed together at the screaming crowds. With smiles on their faces, they jumped out to the back-stage.

"That was awesome!" Alvin cheered, hi-fiving his brothers. "did you hear all those cuties calling my name?"

"You mean _our_ names, right Alvin?" Simon corrected, crossing his arms as he huffed in annoyance.

"Oh shut it, Si!" Alvin spat, pushing his nose close to Simon's as they glared at each other sternly.

"Okay, guys knock it off!" Max yelled, making the two chipmunks yelp and back apart from each other.

"Sorry, Max…" they chorused apologetically, looking down at the flooring with shameful eyes.

Max rubbed his now throbbing temples as he felt a surge of electricity run through him.

"Um, Max… you okay?" Theodore suddenly asked with concern in his face.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine…" he lied, massaging his throbbing forehead, feigning his signature smirk.

"Really?" Simon inquired, raising his eyebrow in suspicion, "You don't seem-…"

"I'm _FINE_, Simon…" Max half-yelled, wincing in pain as the throbs began to increase.

Just as Simon was about to counter, Theodore suddenly began jumping with excitement.

"Hey, Guys!" he exclaimed, "the chipettes are next! Hurry up!"

With smiles on their faces, the three chipmunks forgot their current quarrels and quickly dashed to their seats. The lights had just dimmed as soon as they jumped onto the cushions as the music started to play.

* * *

**Brittany** took the lead as she and her sisters shined brightly in their simple dresses, sparkling beautifully under the spotlight.

**You're not alone****  
****Together we stand****  
****I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand****  
****When it gets cold****  
****And it feels like the end****  
****There's no place to go****  
****You know I won't give in****  
****No I won't give in**

_Christie_ and the others followed suit as _Eleanor _and Jeanette joined in the chorus…

**Keep holding on****  
****'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through****  
****Just stay strong****  
****'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say** _(nothing you can say)  
_**Nothing you could do** _(nothing you could do)_**  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth****  
**_**So keep holding on**__**  
**__**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

**Christie **twirled her way to the center of the stage where she began to walk elegantly to the crowds and began singing the second verse…

**So far away****  
****I wish you were here****  
****Before it's too late, this could all disappear**

_Eleanor_ and Jeanette then follow her in background.

_**Before the doors close**__**  
**__**And it comes to an end**__**  
**__**With you by my side I will fight and defend,**__**  
**__**I'll fight and defend**__**  
**_**Yeah, yeah!**

**Brittany** then led them to the chorus as fireworks soared to the sky…

**Keep holding on****  
****'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through****  
****Just stay strong****  
****'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say** _(nothing you can say)_  
**Nothing you could do** _(nothing you could do)_

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth****  
****So keep holding on****  
****'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Christie** then followed from behind her and began to sing the bridge…

**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe****  
****Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny****  
****Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly****  
****Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**Brittany**, _Eleanor_, and Jeanette then sang the post bridge as the music began to die down…

**La da da da****  
**La da da da  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_**They**_ all joined in for the final chorus as they sang…

_**Keep holding on**_  
_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_  
_**Just stay strong**__**  
**__**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**__**  
**_**There's nothing you could say** _(nothing you can say)_  
**Nothing you could do** _(nothing you can say)_  
_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_  
_**So keep holding on**__**  
**__**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

**Christie **then swayed in place as they sang the last bits of the song…

**Keep holding on...****  
****Keep holding on!**

**There's nothing you could say** _(nothing you can say)  
_**Nothing you could do** _(nothing you could do)  
_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth****  
**_**So keep holding on **_**(Keep holding on…)**_**  
**__**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…**_

* * *

The crowds went wild the four chipettes smiled and accepted their applause. The chipmunks down on the front row roared and cheered for their counterparts, even Alvin couldn't help but smile and clap his paws in praise for his rivals. They all met again back-stage, the girls somewhat tired from their recent performance as they received their praise from the chipmunks.

"You guys were AMAZING!" Theodore exclaimed, making Eleanor blush lightly.

"T-thanks…" she mumbled shyly, twirling a lock of her hair with her claw. "Y-you guys weren't so bad either."

Theodore's cheeks felt a sudden burn as he blushed bashfully in reply. The two youngest chipmunks looked away from each other and ran behind their eldest siblings, who laughed lightly at their appearances.

"Well… someone's a little red today, aren't we?" Max chuckled, earning a little giggle from Christie as she examined Eleanor.

"He's not the only one…" Christie pointed out, gesturing to Eleanor. The two eldest munks laughed lightly as they comforted their youngest siblings.

"You four were splendid! Spot-on performance…" Simon cheered, accidentally meeting Jeanette's lavender eyes.

"T-thank you…" she bashfully replied, fondling with her glasses that slid down the bridge of her nose.

Simon's words were cut short as they stared deeply at each other. The same feelings they felt when they first met at West-Eastman seemed to return with more force than last each time they looked at each other so deeply. Coughing to break the silence, Simon and Jeanette looked shyly away, utterly embarrassed at what they just did or, were about to do.

Alvin and Brittany, on the other hand, were heard bickering and blabbering their usual arguments.

"No way!" Brittany hissed, putting her hands on her hips as she, pursing her lips. "We got _way_ more crowd attention then you and your brothers ever did!"

"Yeah right, Miller…" Alvin countered, crossing his arms, "You guys are just simply no match for our skills… we have the crowds right in _our_ paws." He then beamed his signature smirk, making Brittany blush lightly as she looked at him lovingly. She then looked away from him to hide her now embarrassed face.

A little concerned, Alvin looked at the somewhat troubled chipette. He always admired how the lights touched her auburn fur, making it glisten with her dress. She looked like an angel from heaven with her halo glowing as she and her sisters performed on stage.

Right before they continued speaking, Max's throbbing temples began cranking up again, making him groan in pain as he began massaging his forehead.

"Max?" Christie cooed, clearly worried. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" he lied through gritted teeth, "just need some rest, that's all…"

None of them were convinced of the eldest's current condition. Jeanette was about to speak when Simon gripped her arm gently, making her face him. He silently shook his head, telling her to forget about asking him.

"He'll only start yelling…" he whispered in her ear, making Jeanette freeze as she looked at Max with concern and worry.

"Great start guys!" Dave yelled from behind as he walked toward them.

"Thanks Dave!" they chorused.

"Alright, get in place… Max, Christie, time for your solos… then we'll finish with "Don't Stop Believing" as per special request. Got it?"

"Got it!" they cheered as they threw their fists up in the air.

"Then, let's go!" Dave smiled as the two eldest munks ran to the stage.

* * *

Max, meanwhile, was starting to feel lightheaded and weary.

"Are you well, youngling?" Periosha asked in his mind, his voice filled with worry as well.

"Yeah…" he replied, "just not used to having someone in my head. Also, these migraines are driving me crazy!"

"Sorry…" Periosha sighed, "but the migraines are the signs of how close the event is coming. The more painful they become, the sooner it will occur. Fear not, Max, in time, you will see things differently. Now, you'd better prepare yourself for what may be your final performance here on this world"

"Wait…" Max pondered, gasping in realization, "what do you mean 'on this world'?"

His question came upon deaf ears as Periosha's voice could no longer be heard.

"Damn…" he cursed, "I wonder what he meant by that."

* * *

_And CUT! That's the end of the first part!_

_Parts two and three will be to follow when I find time to write! T_T_

_Happy Holidays everyone!_

**_"Living it my way..."_**

**_~Periosha_**


	12. Angels We Have Heard on High prt2

Hey Guys! Here's the latest update!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand**

**Chapter 4 – Angels We have heard on High**

Part 2

The silence of the stage was quickly cut off by the sound of drums. The cheers and screams from the crowds from the crowds doubled when the spotlight revealed Max with his acoustic guitar as he began to string his chords, walking across the stage. When he got to the chair in the middle of the chair, he began singing the first few lines of the song.

* * *

_Who's to say what's impossible?__  
__Well they forgot this world keeps spinning__  
__And with each new day__  
__I can feel a change in everything_

_And as the surface breaks reflections fade__  
__But in some ways they remain the same__  
__And as my mind begins to spread its wings__  
__There's no stopping curiosity_

He then jumped off his seat and ran to the crowds, making them cheer and scream his name as he sang the chorus…

_I want to turn the whole thing upside down__  
__I'll find the things they say just can't be found__  
__I'll share this love I find with everyone__  
__We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs__  
__I don't want this feeling to go away_

Feeling confident in his act, his began to string his chords again as we began walking across the stage, keeping himself close to the crowds as he sang the second verse and chorus…

_Who's to say I can't do everything?__  
__Well I can try, and as I roll along I begin to find  
Things aren't always just what they seem_

_I want to turn the whole thing upside down__  
__I'll find the things they say just can't be found__  
__I'll share this love I find with everyone__  
__We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's song_

He then jumped in place as he sang the bridge…

_This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste__  
__Well it all keeps spinning, spinning__  
__Round and round_

The crowds began cheering and screaming again as he sang the final chorus of the song…

_And upside down__  
__Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found?__  
__I don't want this feeling to go away_

The music slowly began to die as he began to string the last of the chords and sing the last lines of the song…

_Please don't go away…  
__  
__Please don't go away…  
__  
__Please don't go away…_

_Is this how it's supposed to be?  
__  
__Is this how it's supposed to be?_

_

* * *

_

The crowds applauded with cheers and screams as Max bowed.

He then made his way to the small piano near the chair he used previously, and began to play the first few notes as the lights began to dim once more.

* * *

Christie, who was now wearing a golden silk dress, came walking to the center of the stage with a mic piece by her right ear. She brightly beamed a smile as the crowds cheered and applauded her. She then began to sing the first verse of the song…

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.****  
****I still feel your touch in my dreams.****  
****Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why****  
****Without you it's hard to survive.**

She then twirled in place, wrapping her arms around herself as she sang the chorus…

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.****  
****And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.****  
****Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.****  
****Need you by my side.**

She then to dramatically walk toward the piano, smiling brightly at the chipmunk playing it as she continued the chorus…

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.****  
****And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.****  
****Can't you hear my heart beat so...****  
****I can't let you go.****  
****Want you in my life.**

She suddenly turned back to face the crowds as she leaned back on the piano and sang the second verse…

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.****  
****They wipe away tears that I cry.****  
****The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.****  
****You make me rise when I fall.**

She twirled around the center of the piano, and after sliding her way off it, sat right beside Max as she began to sing the second chorus…

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.****  
****And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.****  
****Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.****  
****Need you by my side.**

She then to play the piano with him as she and _Max_ sang the last verse of the chorus together…

_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**__**  
**__**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**

Christie then circled her arms around Max as she continued singing…**  
****  
****I can't let you go.****  
****Want you in my life.**

She then began singing the last lines of the song, leaning her head against Max's shoulder…

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.****  
****And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.****  
****Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.****  
****Need you by my side.**

They finished off with a deep passionate kiss on the piano, earning cheers of awe and amazement for the couple.

* * *

When they returned back stage, they saw that a very disappointed Dave was waiting for them. Beside him were the giggling bundles of fur that were their siblings, laughing so hard on the floor that tears were beginning to flow from their as they held their stomachs in pain.

"Max… Christie…" Dave began to boom, his voice about to rise as his face began to turn red.

"We know…" they chorused, "we're grounded till school starts, right?"

Dave sighed in frustration as he lightly nodded in reply. The eldest two chipmunks hung their heads in defeat as they made their way to their respective changing rooms for the final performance.

While inside, Max could still hear the laughter coming from his brothers as he changed into his signature silver hoodie that a bright white "M" engraved on the back.

"Oh, man…" laughed Alvin, gasping for air.

"You… you should've seen…" Simon laughed, wiping the tear that stamped on his glasses.

"You should've seen …The look on Dave's face when he saw you two kissing ON STAGE…" Theodore finished, and all three munks continued their fits of uncontrolled laughter.

Max sighed as he hung his head in defeat. He covered his ears after changing into his costume and made his way out the room. When he slammed the door on his brothers, he noticed that Christie had the exact same look on her face as she closed the door on her sisters. Her face was a bright pink with both frustration and embarrassment. She looked at him worriedly as they took deep sighs.

"You're siblings did the same thing to you, too?" they asked at the same time, making them pause and laugh lightly with each other. They took each other's paws as they walked to the stage area. As they took their places, Max's head began throbbing uncontrollably, making him collapse under the intensity of the pressure. Christie immediately rushed to hi side, checking if he was alright.

"Max! Are you alright?" she asked, hearing Max's groans in agony as he held his paw on his throbbing temples.

He was about to reply when he heard the incoming laughter of the chipettes (minus Jeanette) and his brothers heading toward him. He tried to stand, but the pain was far too painful that he couldn't even think or see straight. The laughing suddenly stopped when the six chipmunks noticed Max's painful dilemma. They quickly ran toward the fallen chipmunk as the throbbing in his head began to intensify.

"Max, are you alright?" Simon asked, trying to pull him up by the arm. But as soon as he made contact with Max's clothes, Max suddenly gripped Simon by the collar of his hoodie, his eyes involuntarily glowing with a bright silver gleam.

"Leave me BE!" Max's voice boomed, brilliantly echoing as his silver eyes bored deeply into his.

Simon trembled with fear as Max collapsed on Simon's shoulder, making Simon gasp in shock as he caught him.

"Is he alright?" Theodore nervously asked, gulping the lump that formed in his throat as he glanced worriedly at his eldest brother.

"Y-yeah Theo…" Simon mumbled, still shocked. "H-he's fine…"

Max then groaned grumpily as he regained consciousness. He stood up dizzily like a drunken chipmunk as he wobbled to stay still.

"W-what happened?" he asked, groaning as his temples began to throb again.

"You passed out…" Alvin replied, crossing his arms.

"Are you sure you're alright, Max?" Brittany asked from behind Alvin. She too had her arms crossed and raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Max lied, rubbing his temples again as he groaned in pain.

"No you're not…" Eleanor countered, her voice worried and scared.

"Look guys I-…" Max was then cut off when Dave suddenly burst into the room.

"There you guys are!" He half-shouted as he sighed in relief. "Come on! Get to your places!"

"But Dave-!" Simon tried to butt in when Dave gave him 'the look', which made him shut his mouth as they ran to their places.

"Are you going to be okay?" Christie asked, clearly worried about Max's condition. His face was lightly pale as sweat poured down from his face.

"I'll be fine, Christie…" Max smiled, ignoring the pain. "Let's get kicking, shall we?"

The seven chipmunks nodded in reply as they stage lights began to dim.

The piano started playing as the chipmunks walked slowly to the stage. The chipettes began humming the first few bars as Max sang the first verse.

* * *

Max:

**Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world.****  
****She took the midnight train going anywhere.**

Christie followed after, walking next to him…

Christie:

**Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit.****  
****He took the midnight train going anywhere.**

Simon then followed with a guitar solo after which Alvin and Brittany continued…

Alvin:

**A singer in a cloudy room.****  
****A smell of fur and cheap perfumes.**

Brittany:

**For a smile, they can watch our show.****  
****It goes on and on and on and on.**

Their siblings followed as they joined in the chorus.

All: (Max)

**Strangers (strangers) waiting (waiting),****  
****up and down the boulevard(ooh).****  
****Their shadows (shadows) searchin' in the night (night).****  
****Streetlight (streetlight) people (people), livin' just to find emotion.****  
****Hidin' (hidin') somewhere (somewhere) in the night (Whoa).**

Eleanor then began singing the second verse. Her bright emerald green dress shimmering in the spotlight as she sang…

Eleanor:

**Workin' hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill.****  
****Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time.**

Jeanette then followed suit, walking up beside her as they danced in sync.

Jeanette:

**Some will win and some will lose.****  
****Some were born to sing the blues.**

Simon then followed suit as he turned in place with his bass guitar.

Simon:

**Oh, the movie never ends.****  
****It goes on and on and on and on.**

The gang joined in again at the chorus…

All: (Christie)

**Strangers (strangers) waiting (waiting), ****  
****up and down the boulevard.****  
****Their shadows (shadows) searchin' in the night (night)****  
****Streetlight (streetlight) people (people),****  
****livin' just to find emotion (livin' just to find emotion).****  
****Hidin' (hidin') somewhere in the night (night).**

Max then led the gang with his guitar solo as the chipmunks danced with their instruments and the chipettes danced and twirled around as the solo prolonged.

Theodore, through the mic next to him as he drummed, took the lead as he sang the first lines of the last verse…

Theodore:

**Don't Stop Believin'.****  
****Hold on and feel that feeling.****  
****Streetlight people.**

Alvin followed suit as they all sang the chorus:

All (Alvin):

**Don't Stop Believin'.****  
****(Hold on) Hold on and feel that feeling.****  
****Streetlight (Streetlight) people.**

Max then followed up from behind after finishing his solo as they all sang the final choruses…

All (Max):

**Don't Stop (don't stop!) Believin'. (Believin')****  
****Hold on to the feeling (Whoa!)****  
****Streetlight (Oh!) people. (Streetlight!)**

This time it was Christie turn to follow up in background…

All (Christie)

**Don't Stop (don't sto-op) Believin'. (Believin'-in-in-in-in-in)****  
****Hold on and feel that feeling.****  
****Streetlight (Oh!) people. (Streetlight!)**

**DON'T STOP!**

The music then came to a fade, ending with the crowds cheering and screaming their names as the eight chipmunks bowed in unison. They jumped and cheered with glee as they heard the crowds go wild with applause.

* * *

Suddenly, Max's temples began to throb once more, this time with pain so excruciating that he yelled so loud that it could be heard all throughout the coliseum. His cries made his eyes glow a bright hue of silver as the ground around him began to tremble and quake. The crowds screamed in panic as they scrambled out of the collapsing building as Max's yells of pain continued erupting as he held his head in as he continued yelled in sheer agony. The chipmunks and chipettes were totally baffled as they covered their ears to block out the ear-piercing yells from the eldest chipmunk. Christie tried to approach him, but the yells were too painful to her eyes that all she could do was tear up as she watched her beloved yell in increasing agony as the coliseum continued to shake, rattle and roll.

"We have to get out of here!" Simon cried, holding on to a frightened Jeanette in his arms.

"What about Max?" Eleanor cried, covering her ears as Theodore began to cry in fear.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here before the building falls!" cried Brittany as she pulled Alvin's paw, making them flinch as the ceiling began to give way.

"Come on!" Alvin cried, "Let's go… NOW!" the six chipmunks then dashed out of the way when debris from the ceiling split from the roof and was about to fall on them. The six chipmunks screamed as they held each other and closed their eyes in fearful anticipation when they felt a strong force push them to the side. Christie managed to push her sister out of the way, while Max, who now regained consciousness – but oblivious that his eyes are now glowing bright silver – pushed his brothers out. The six munks sighed in relief at their two eldest siblings as they looked at them with awe.

"Come on you guys!" Christie shouted, "Let's get- !" but she was cut short when the ground below her cracked open. The crack had also reached Max and he too fell into the deep pit that formed. The chipmunks and chipettes gasped in fear that their eldest siblings had fallen.

"Max!" Alvin cried, jumping to the edge, trying to grab his brother.

"Christie!" Brittany screamed, copying her counterpart's actions.

Too late…

All they saw were the two chipmunks falling deeper and deeper into the pit-abyss. Tears formed in their eyes as their futile attempt left them empty handed.

Time slowed down as Max's eyes met Alvin's.

"Não se preocupe, meu irmão. Com o tempo, nós nos encontraremos novamente ..." Max whispered, audible only enough for Alvin to hear as he and Christie vanished from their sights… forever.

"NO!" Alvin cried, tears streaming from his eyes. "Max! Christie! NO!" he was about to jump after them when a pair of hands scooped him up. Alvin, alarmed, quickly turned around to see a panicking Dave carrying him out of the collapsing building.

"Dave, wait!" he retorted, "Max and Christie their-!"

"Not now Alvin!" Dave yelled as he dodged another piece of falling debris. "We'll get out of here first, and then we'll talk."

"But Dave –!"

"No BUTS!" Dave shouted as he rushed out of the building. When they reached the exit, the last of the debris had fallen, and the entire coliseum split asunder. Dave collapsed and gasped for air as he dropped his son, where he was immediately comforted by his brothers and the chipettes.

"Now, what was it that you were going to tell me?" Dave gasped, grabbing for air.

"Max and Christie are STILL IN THERE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Tears stung his eyes as Dave's grew wide as golf balls realizing that his eldest children have still not yet returned.

"Oh my God!" he yelled, "We still have to go in there!"

"Sorry sir!" The police officer yelled, yanking Dave out of harm's way. "But we cannot let you through…"

"But my son and daughter are still in there!"

"I'm sorry! We cannot let you pass!"

"No…" Dave sobbed, covering his mouth with his hand as he sobbed. "This can't be happening…"

"Max and Christie pushed us out of the way of falling debris…" Simon sobbed, his tears fogging his glasses. "We didn't do anything to save them from falling into the hole. We – …" but his words were cut short when Simon's sobs got the better of him as he began crying hysterically, leaving a tear-struck Jeanette to console and comfort him in a warm loving embrace.

"We weren't there for them…" Theodore began sobbing, "yet they were always there for us…" he too, began to cry uncontrollably.

"Oh, Teddy…" Eleanor cried; hugging him tightly as her tears began streaming from her eyes as well.

Alvin slammed his fist against the cold pavement. Tears of anger and regret flowed from his eyes as he continued pounding the ground.

"Damn it…" he cursed under his breath… "if only… if only I was faster, I would've…" but his words were caught short when a warm hand touched his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see a teary-eyed Brittany look at him sorrowfully.

"It's okay…" she cooed, pulling him to a warm hug. "Its okay, Alvie… I would've done the same…"

Alvin then, with all his composure lost, hugged her tightly as he began to sob uncontrollably. Brittany, too, began pouring down her own tears as they shared their embrace.

All seven of them cried and mourned for the loss of the two eldest chipmunks, who were, today, the greatest heroes in their lives.

* * *

Cut! That's a wrap!

Okay, I know it looks like it was rushed, because it was... but I have good reason to!

From tomorrow until the 23rd, I'll out of town, to go to Baler to celebrate my parents' wedding anniversary. Can you believe it, they've been together for 25 years! (Good job, mom and dad! XD)

Anyway... I know I won't be updating until after the holidays, so in advance, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! XD

Thank you all so much for the support you've given me, I really owe it to you all!

I'll see you!

Oh, I'll also be working harder and faster with Winddragon 797 and MASTER-GOLDEN-AUSSIE for their OC Christmas special... don't worry guys, I won't let you down!

Finally, I'll try to have my Christmas special, "At the Beginning", out by Christmas Eve... I really wanna show you guys how much you all mean to me... and I really wanna thank you for all the support you've given me during my stay here on Fanfiction...

Thank you, and God Bless!

Wendy, I miss you, and I love you... and I wanna wish you a very Merry Christmas... I'm sorry for not relpying...

Simkaye, glad to have you back... thanks again for continuing your friendship and support with me...

Wind, I wanna thank you for all the fun I've had so far with co-writing with you... hopefully we'll be able to do more...

finally,

Vic, I owe you so much, that words cannot say how much I wanna thank you for all the support you've given me by far... You really are my inspiration as a writer, and I wanna do my best to be the best that I can be...

"Living it my way..."  
~Periosha


	13. The Calling

Hey Guys!

So sorry for not updating. I was busy co-writing with Winddragon 797 and his story "The Darkness Comes". I also set this story on pause until the New Year because well... I was feeling really down then. I was feeling really disappointed at the very little reviews I was receiving, and I thought you guys didn't want me to continue this story...

There's going to be a poll on my profile, asking if I really _should_ continue this story or not. Your opinions matter quite a lot to me... :)

Well, here's the fifth chapter...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand**

**Chapter 5 – The Calling**

*_Back to present day_*

-November 11, 2011-

The chipmunks and chipettes had just come home from another dreadful day of school. It's been over a year since their two eldest siblings had gone missing, and they were missing them terribly. Not that life had become totally ruined for them, but they all had been feeling 'incomplete' since their disappearance.

They all entered the den, where an exhausted Dave came in to greet them.

"Hey kids…" he sighed, greeting them with a weak smile. "How was school?"

"Same…" they all chorused, dropping their bodies on the couch as they turned on the TV and scanned through the channels, drowning what they had learned in school with whatever random shows they could watch.

"Look, fellas…" he sighed, kneeling down to meet their eyes, blocking their view from the TV. "It's been over a year now. I think it's time you moved on. Max and Christie are gone now… they're… in a better place now."

"Move on?" Alvin growled, his amber eyes looking at his foster father angrily. "How can I forget about my own brother, Dave? Especially sacrificing himself like that for us! He threw his life away to save us when that coliseum collapsed… he-he…" But the red-clad chipmunk could no longer continue as his tears began welling up from his eyes as he was comforted by his brothers, who were just as teary-eyed as he was.

"He-he's right Dave…" Jeanette cut-in, her eyes tear-stained as well. "We just _can't_ forget about them… especially Christie… she was our role-model… our best friend… she saved us from that column with Max… they were the ones who fell down… they-." Jeanette let herself go as more waterworks began flowing into the room as the lavender-clad chipette let her tears go, only to be comforted by her older and baby sister.

"They're our eldest siblings…" Simon continued; rubbing his cheek against Alvin's in an attempt to comfort him. "They were the first ones who experienced things before we did. They taught us the basics, the ropes on how to live a fun life… they became the lights that guided us… the winds that steered us when we went astray…" Simon then couldn't continue as their foster father wrapped his arms around the six distraught chipmunks. Tears also formed in his eyes as he tightened his embrace on his adopted children. Despite the fact that they were over-exaggerating, the pang in his heart knew that, in a way, they were right. And the way Simon described them so poetically, it just dove a stake through his heart as he also broke down in tears.

Before the kids entered, he had received a call from Miss Miller. She told him that the chipettes were going to stay over at his house for the night. It was her bingo night, and it was the only time she could try to get over the whole incident. The voice she had during their conversation wasn't convincing to Dave at all. He knew her heart was still broken after one of her adopted children did not return to the safety of her household. Once the news was given to her, she spent the next three months doing whatever she could to find traces of the two missing chipmunks, especially her daughter.

"M-Miss Miller called me up…" he hoarsely spoke, referring to the chipettes. "She said that you three are spending the night with us. It's her bingo night tonight."

The chipettes only nodded in reply as the entire group broke off from the hug. Feeling a little lighter, Dave left the chipmunks and chipettes to the den and made his way to his room to sign some documents.

"I still can't believe their gone…" Theodore mumbled, wiping the tears on his face with his green sweater.

"I know, Teddy…" Eleanor replied, hugging her counterpart in a light bear hug. "Sometimes I think it was only a bad dream… but I wake realizing it was real…"

"Let's not get over ourselves here…" Brittany calmly interrupted, quickly brushing her tears off her make-up loaded face with a napkin. "I'm sure Max and Christie wouldn't want us looking like this… not especially after what they did…"

"Easy for you to say, Miller…" Alvin hissed, clenching his fists. "You're just saying that because you didn't really love Christ-!" but his words were cut short when Brittany slammed her paw on the red-clad chipmunk's face. The force of the slap was so strong that Alvin fell to the couch as Brittany grabbed him by the collar of his signature hoodie and glared at him hatefully.

"Don't you _DARE_ say that I didn't love Christie, Seville!" she roared, fresh tears streaking her face. She could say no more as she collapsed on Alvin's chest, her tears staining his hoodie as she began crying hysterically, making the red-clad chipmunk blush lightly in embarrassment. He wrapped his arms warmly around the distraught chipette as he leaned into her ear and whispered a caring "I'm sorry" to her. She didn't reply. She simply nuzzled her face onto Alvin's chest as the two older munks continued their long quiet embrace. Their siblings followed suit, Jeanette and Eleanor sitting behind and hugging Brittany, while Theodore and Simon sat behind and hugged Alvin. All six munks felt the same heart-breaking pain… pain that could only be felt when one loses their connection with one of their own.

"_Alvin…_" a light voice called out, bringing Alvin out of his thoughts as he scanned his surroundings.

"D-did any of you call me?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. His brothers and the chipettes gently shook their heads in response, making Alvin shake his head as he released Brittany from his embrace.

Brittany looked at him embarrassed, her face looking a little worried.

"Alvin, are you okay?" she asked, her icy-blue eyes glistening from her tears. A small sigh escaped from his mouth as he nodded at the chipette in front of him.

"Y-yeah, Britt… I'm fine…" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at his surroundings.

'I must be hearing things…' he thought as he took a deep breath, looking down to the floor. 'I could've sworn I heard Max calling me…'

"_Alvin…_" the voice called out again, this time a little louder.

'Max?' his thoughts called out to the voice, 'is that you?'

'_Yes, Alvin…_' the voice, clearly Max's, replied. '_It is me… come to me… follow my voice… to your destinies…_'

"Max!" Alvin yowled all of a sudden looking around the room, making the chipettes and chipmunks jump and gasp in surprise.

"What? What about Max?" Simon asked nervously, looking at his brother as if he had gone insane.

"I heard his voice in my head!" he replied, making the others look at him nervously.

"A-Alvin… are you sure you're okay?" Eleanor asked, looking at him curiously.

"Of course I am! I can hear Max's voice again!" he replied, smiling gleefully, creeping out his siblings and the chipettes.

"O – Kay…" Simon coughed, "someone's finally hit the nut house…" he then twirled his index finger over his ear, making the "crazy" sign behind Alvin, Theodore and Eleanor nodding their heads in nervous agreement. Brittany was about nod her head when she felt something enter her mind.

"_Brittany…_" another voice, this time female, echoed through her thoughts. It was soft and gentle, and very nostalgic.

"No…" Brittany suddenly countered to the bespectacled chipmunk, "I-I hear them too…"

"Hear what?" Jeanette asked, bemused. "The voices?"

"Yeah…" she replied, smiling lightly. "This time it's Christie's voice!"

Jeanette and Eleanor's eyes went wide with disbelief. Now their sister's going cuckoo too?

'Christie?' she called out in her thoughts, trying to get to the voice that called her. 'Are you still there?'

"That's right, Britt…" the voice replied, making Brittany's eyes brim with tears as she heard her long-lost sister's voice echo in her thoughts. "Max and I are still alive… and we are calling you all… to your destinies…"

'But where are you?' Brittany asked, her tears beginning to flow from her eyes as her smile slightly vanished from her face.

"We're here… there… pretty much everywhere for now…" Max replied, now entering Brittany's thoughts.

'Will we see you again soon, bro?' Alvin asked, looking up at the ceiling, Brittany following suit, leaving their younger siblings baffled and confused as they stared worriedly at their "insane" siblings.

"In time… Alvin… all in due time…" Max replied, chuckling lightly.

"For now…" Christie continued, giggling. "I think it's time we set you all up for 'it'."

'It?' Alvin asked, confused as he raised his eyebrows in suspicion. 'And why is it that it's only me and Britt that can hear your voices?'

"The 'it' is a surprise for you all… maybe something you'll all enjoy or hate… but I'm sure it'll change you forever…" Max replied, before his voice left their minds.

"And…" Christie continued, her voice beginning to fade. "You two are the only ones who could hear us because… you two were the very last people who saw us before we fell down that pit. It may seem crazy, but Max's touch enabled us to communicate to only the two of you. We haven't had any luck with the others… sorry for making them think you two have crazy or anything…"

'It's alright, sis…' Brittany smiled, feeling Christie's voice about to leave her. 'I'm just happy you're okay…'

"Good…" Christie replied, "Because things are going to change pretty quickly… if you know what I mean…"

As soon as Christie's voice vanished, the entire den began to shake, making the six munks panic in fear.

"W-what's going on?" Theodore suddenly asked, his eyes growing wide as the floor began to crack. The crack began to spread throughout the room, leaving trails of its destruction as it split through the walls and made the chandelier fall. Shards of the fallen glass nearly hit Jeanette when Simon suddenly pushed her aside as she squealed with fright. Simon held her tightly as the quake began to intensify.

"Another quake?" he asked himself. The earthquake was rather strange. Despite the huge magnitude that shook the household, it didn't kill the electricity, much more alert Dave of its presence.

"This is strange…" he mumbled, catching Jeanette's attention.

"What is?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around the bespectacled chipmunk as Alvin pulled him under the table, just as part of the ceiling was about to fall on them.

"What, are you two crazy or something?" he half-roared, gripping Simon by the collar of his shirt. "You could've gotten yourselves killed!"

"Alvin!" Eleanor cried, hugging the table leg tightly as she began shedding fearful tears. "Where's Dave?"

Those words struck him dumbfounded. She was right. Where _is _Dave? Normally, the man would literally panic and grab his children and skedaddle out of the building in thirty seconds flat. This really was strange.

"I don't know!" Alvin suddenly cried, replying to Eleanor's question. "He must've hit his head or something…" He suddenly capped his mouth with his paw realizing that his comment wasn't helping at all. Eleanor's eyes began to water as she began whining in fear. Theodore quickly wrapped his arms in a warm bear hug, his tears flowing down from his cheeks as well as the earthquake increased its magnitude.

Simon and Jeanette then joined their youngest siblings in the embrace as the cracks on the floor made their way toward them.

"We're not going to make it…" Simon half-sobbed, tightening his embrace on his lavender clad counterpart. Jeanette couldn't reply as she sobbed onto Simon's navy blue hoodie, gripping his paws with her own.

Alvin and Brittany were caught in panic as they looked at the ceiling.

'Max! Christie!' Alvin cried out in his thoughts, hoping that their eldest siblings would hear them.

'Help us! There's an earthquake here in the house… I thought you were calling us or something?' Brittany screamed in her mind, her heart now pounding with fear as the cracks on the floor neared them.

Silence.

Max and Christie were no longer there.

They were alone.

* * *

And _CUT!_

Okay, so it's not as long as the others, but I promise to make the next one longer! I just wanted this chapter out of my head before it starts haunting me...

Please review, please? (Lol, I said please twice... XD)

Thanks! :)

"Living it my way..."

~Perry


	14. The Spirits of Fire and Water

**Hey Guys! Here's the latest update for TFS! :)**

**Thanks for all those who voted me to continue... as promised, here's what your votes told me to do... :)**

**And, in regards to my prize last Christmas (to those who read my Christmas Special), this chapter is dedicated to Winddragon Eternal. Congrats bro! I worked hard to make you and everyone here happy! :)**

**And here's a little spoiler I wanted to add...**

**If you've read the first six chaps, you'd see a very LONG Prologue, right? Well, from here onwards will be the reasons why there was such a need for such a long Prologue... :)**

**Paragon143: Di mo akong hanapin! I is hidden here in QC... goodluck sa iyo sa paghanap sa akin! XDD**

**On With the show!**

* * *

**Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand**

**Chapter 6 – The Spirits of Flame and Water**

When the quake's cracks were mere inches from the table the munks were hiding under, the six chipmunks began to scream in panic. The cracks from the middle of the room formed a small hole in the middle of the household, and as the cracks grew further, the bigger the hole was becoming.

"Quick!" Simon shouted, his voice nearly overwhelmed by the sound of the cracking house. "We have to find a way out of here!"

He and Jeanette quickly climbed to the top of the table, quickly followed by Alvin and the others, pulling each other up onto the top of the table as the hole was now as big as a small pool. The cracks were just below the legs of the table as they jumped across to the den, hoping they would avoid the quake.

But, where would the fun in a sci-fi story be if there wasn't going to be any supernatural activity?

As the six chipmunks dashed onto the sofa, a pair of glowing, slimy turquoise tentacles suddenly rose from the hole as wrapped themselves around Simon and Alvin, catching them off guard as the two brothers were being pulled down into the hole in the middle of the room.

"Alvin!" Brittany screamed, clutching her paws tightly around her counterpart's arms. Jeanette followed suit as she struggled to keep Simon from being pulled in.

"Hang on you two!" Jeanette shouted, pulling Simon harder, gaining more support when Eleanor wrapped around her waist and began pulling as well. Brittany could feel that Theodore was trying to do the same thing, and the four chipmunks began pulling as hard as their little bodies could.

"Guys, forget about us!" Simon shouted, planting his paws on Jeanette's, convincing her to let go. "Get out of here while you still can…"but Simon's words were caught short when Brittany let out an angry cry as she tugged Alvin harder, gaining some ground.

"We've already lost two munks from a hole!" Brittany yelled, tears forming in her eyes as she gritted her teeth while keeping her pull on Alvin. "I don't want to lose another… even if he's a total ass!"

"Gee… uh… thanks, Britt…" Alvin mumbled, slightly confused at the chipette's statement.

The hole in the middle of the room then began shooting out beams of light the same color as the tentacles, with a loud rumble emitting from it as the quakes began to double their magnitude, widening the hole as the tentacles began to strengthen their pull on Simon and Alvin.

"Oh come on!" Eleanor growled, feeling her feet slowly slide toward Jeanette as her foothold on the sofa begin to loosen.

"Hang in there guys!" Theodore shouted, his arms beginning to slip on Brittany's pink tank top.

"Like we have a choice, Theo!" Alvin shouted as the force of the pull began to increase, making the pulling chipmunks groan in pain as they felt their arms stretch from the opposing force. The cracks on the floor consumed the entire living room, the hole now as wide a Jacuzzi fit for six people as the quakes roared toward the den, the cracks slowly but surely following suit.

"Holy nuts!" Alvin shouted as he looked at the collapsing floor. The tentacles were pulling so strongly that, through the help of the cracks, they were able to push the sofa the munks were standing on closer to the gaping blue-green mouth that hungrily awaited them.

"This isn't good! Let go guys!" Simon shouted, his eyes widening as he say a torrent of energy begin to seep from the hole, crawling all over the floor. Two more tentacles slowly began emerging from the hole in the room, making the munks gasp in panic as the two abyss-born appendages began to crawl toward them.

"Oh, nuts!" Brittany squealed, beginning to lose her grip on her counterpart's waist. "As if things couldn't get any worse!" The sofa legs then began to give way to the force of the tentacles' pull as it began to sink into the cracks on the floor.

Apparently Brittany's little phrase jinxed the whole thing…

"Oh, great job with your blabbering mouth Britt!" Alvin yelled, raising his arms up in the air in exasperation. "You've officially made this the worst rescue attempt _ever_!"

"You know I might as well let go of you, Seville!" the pink-clad chipette retaliated as she was also feeling the sofa slip beneath her feet. "You… are… absolutely… _heavy!_"

"Whoa, careful there Britt!" Alvin pleaded, laughing nervously. "Let's not get too pissed off, shall we?"

When the chipettes and Theodore began to tug harder at the two endangered chipmunks, the strengths of their pulling turned out to be at equal with the tentacles, making it a total stalemate. A stalemate, however, with the sofa now less than six feet away from the enlarging hole now in the very middle of the house; the cracks striking every bit of the house at a faster rate as the hole began to increase in size.

Suddenly, loud thunder began to boom outside. The cracking ceiling pushed down slightly as the thunder began echoing through the afternoon sky. Red lightning flashed from the sky and toward the garden outside the house, making the chipmunks panic as they tried to keep their grip on the two brothers.

"Great!" Brittany spat, tugging harder at Alvin's hoodie. "First the earthquake, then this friggin hole with the weird tentacle thingies… now this? You've just made my day, Seville!"

"Oh shut up and pull harder, Britt!" the red-clad chipmunk countered, his paws managing to grip on Brittany's sleeves. The thunder and lightning began to roar fiercely outside as the red lightning began striking randomly toward and around the Seville household.

"This is totally screwed up!" Eleanor screamed as tears about to leak from her eyes.

"Where's Dave when you need him?" Theodore yelled, tears falling freely from his eyes as he gripped onto Brittany tighter.

"Just keep pulling, guys!" Jeanette squealed, gritting her teeth as she struggled to pull harder.

A sudden clap of thunder and a streak of silver lightning swept just over their heads, and Alvin and Brittany swore they heard a voice echo when lightning shot past them.

'_Let go…_' it resounded, its voice calm, soothing and very familiar as it breezed their ears.

"Did you hear that?" Brittany asked, looking directly into Alvin's amber eyes, making her blush lightly as they looked away from each other.

"Hear what?" Theodore inquired from behind, confused.

"Max's voice… I heard it too!" Alvin responded, looking up and noticing the bright silver lightning that struck among the red flashes of electric light.

"Look! That lightning bolt over there's silver!"

"Now's not the time to make irrelevant observations, Alvin…" Simon retorted, feeling the pull of the tentacles strengthen. "Worry about what's happening now!"

'_Let go, Alvin… Simon… let them go…_' the voice continued to echo, the pull of the tentacles around them growing even more powerful with every echo.

"Was that Max?" Simon finally asked, hearing the voice enter his head.

"Finally! You heard him to!" Alvin sarcastically shouted, rolling his eyes.

"You've been hearing his voice the whole time?" he asked, his eyes growing wider through his glasses.

"We heard Christie's voice too!" Brittany shouted, giving him a glare. "And you said we were crazy…"

"Okay, I admit we were wrong! But what does he mean by 'let go'?"

"I don't know!" Eleanor suddenly chirped, "But we have to do something! My arms are already getting tired!"

"Whatever it is…" Jeanette mumbled, a little nervous. "I hope we know what we're doing…"

"What do you mean by that, Jean?" Simon asked, suddenly turning toward the lavender clad chipette.

Without a word, Jeanette leapt off the couch, Eleanor suddenly letting go in shock, and landed onto the tentacle wrapped tightly around Simon.

"What are you doing?" Simon half-yelled, surprised at his counterpart's actions as she wrapped her arms him, making the tentacle pull back to the hole in the middle of the room; their siblings screaming their names in panic as the pair was about to vanish from their sights.

"I'm trusting my sister's words!" She screamed, and with that, the bespectacled pair vanished from their sights.

"Simon!" Alvin yelled; his eyes wide with fear and worry.

"Come on!" screamed Eleanor as she pushed Theodore and Brittany off the couch and jumped onto Alvin's tentacle, following them into the deep abyss.

All six munks let out screams of terror as the light below them began to consume them as it began splitting into six orbs of six different colors; each orb was now glowing their respective chipmunk's signature colors as a golden wind began hugging them, calming their panicking hearts as the abyss had now become a star-infested sky. A soft, nostalgic and feminine voice whispered to their ears as they closed their eyes, hugging back at the gold-glittered winds that had calmed the storms of their hearts.

'_calma__i vostri cuori__,__miei cari__...__tutto andrà__bene_' the voice whispered, her calmness and gentleness opening the eyes of the chipettes.

"C-Christie?" they chorused, their eyes now streaking with tears that floated in the space around them as they floated across the vast void of gravity-free space.

'_Si__...__mi__è__...__essere__tranquillo__...__perché io sono__con__voi ora_' she responded, making her sisters smile from ear to ear as more tears flowed from their eyes, their hands holding onto the necklaces their parents had given them when they were born. They were the very last memento of their parents and symbol of their bond as sisters.

"She's really here…" Eleanor sobbed happily as each chipmunk entered their respective orb of their respective signature color.

What they saw next was sheer blackness… the sky had now become starless as they flames of their hearts were now to be tested as they united with their obs.

"And now…" Max's voice echoed through the blackness as a streak of silver lightning broke through the pitch darkness.

"The final six guardians are assembled. Let the soul transference… COMMENCE…"

* * *

*With Alvin*

Alvin's orb was glowing iridescent red, as waves of fire flared from its center like a sun that had transformed into a red giant as he entered it.

"Whoa, where the heck am I?" he asked himself as he scanned the interior of the orb. It was as if he was inside a grand hallway made entirely of crimson red flame; from the pillars that lined up to the pair of thrones that suddenly emerged at the end of the hallway. He landed casually on the flamed carpet as his curiosity told his body to walk toward the two thrones ahead of him.

"This is so cool!" He grinned to himself, "it was like it was made for me…"

"That's technically the very reason why we brought you here, Alvin…" A voice suddenly interrupted him, catching him completely off guard as he looked at the throne room to see a chipmunk and chipette sit comfortably on the burning thrones that now stand in front of him.

"Who the heck are you two?" He suddenly blurted out angrily. "Where the heck am I and how the hell do you know my name?"

"Ever the evident fire-type, aren't we Alvin?" The chipette giggled, looking at him with her burning orange eyes.

"Ha ha…" the chipmunk beside her replied, "true, he may be a newbie… but I can see much potential from this kid…"

"Okay, enough with talking to yourselves!" Alvin spat as he glared at them, crossing his arms. "You two munks still didn't answer my question… who the hell are you two and how the hell did you know my freaking name?"

"My, my… a hasty one, aren't we?" the chipmunk laughed, smiling lightly.

"Come now, DJ…" the chipette cooed, "let us be formal with our introduction, shall we?"

With a nod, the chipette and DJ stood proudly from their thrones and walked down the steps as they looked directly at Alvin.

"My name is Teresa…" the chipette introduced as she gave a little curtsey. "It is an honor to meet at last Alvin…"

Teresa was wearing a thin orange suit of armor. There was a cut in the armor from just below her chest that revealed her stomach and well toned body, and the rest of her armor was an armored dress that covered until just above her knees. She was well fit with her body and armor as she stood at the same height as Alvin. She had tan brown fur and her burning orange eyes as her long hair was tied in a braid.

"And this chipmunk beside me…" she continued, "is DJ, my long-time friend and companion…"

DJ had dark brown fur compared to Teresa, and instead of a bright orange, DJ's eyes were burning bloody red as his face was smirking devilishly at Alvin. Like Teresa, he also stood at the same height as Alvin, and even had his messy hair. He was clad completely in light ruby red armor that looked like it was a shirt rather than armor. There was a small padding on each of his shoulders, elbows and knees. He had a cocky look on his face as he revealed a scar on right above his left eye.

"My name's David Jason…" DJ introduced, "but you have to call me DJ… I hate my name and always have. For a number of reasons, I'd prefer you use my nickname…"

Alvin released the breath he didn't realize he was holding as he loosened his arms and looked at the two chipmunks standing in front of him.

"Okay… so now I know your names… now I wanna know how you know mine…" he sighed as he tensed under his breath.

"Alright… we'll tell you…" Teresa giggled as she rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

*Meanwhile, with Simon*

Simon's orb was similar to Alvin's. Only, his was a bright cerulean blue that looked like a giant ball of ice that leaked out floating streams of water all around it.

As he entered the orb, he saw the similar hallway, with ice pillars that sustained it with fountains and two parallel streams of water that flowed toward a pair of icicle thrones that began to form ahead of him.

"Whoa…" the bespectacled chipmunk gasped in awe, taking interest at the walls around him. He examined every bit of the hall with great interest as he studies the intriguing symbols on the pillars.

"Quite interested at the symbols of the ancients, aren't we Simon?" a voice called out, dragging Simon's attention toward the two thrones ahead of him.

There was also a chipmunk couple sitting comfortably on the two royal chairs, as if they were formed from the streams of water. The two chipmunks descended from their thrones and approached the bespectacled chipmunk, their eyes locked firmly at each other as the two armor-clad chipmunks smiled at him.

"What-who-who are you two?" he gulped nervously as he adjusted his glasses.

"My, my Simon…" the chipette giggled, "there's nothing to feel nervous about… we're all about the fun flow of things here."

"Angel's right, Simon…" The chipmunk next to her continued. "We're all about flowing with the interests this universe. So, interests interest us. It's only natural, don't you think?"

"Um," he mumbled nervously as he looked into the glowing blue-gray eyes of Angel. "Forgive me for acting rude, but… who are you two and how do you know my name?"

Angel lightly giggled as she kept her eyes away from the bemused bespectacled munk.

"Oh yes, how rude of us…" Angel then gently curtsied as she introduced herself.

"My name is Danielle Angel … but you may call me Angel…"

Angel had long black hair that strode along her dark fur, as well as her glowing blue-gray eyes covered well with blue-gray eye shadow. Like Teresa, she had armor that halved along her mid-section, revealing her stomach and had an armored dress that covered up to just above her knees. Only, while Teresa's was in orange, Angel's armor was bright cerulean.

"And my name is Aaron… pleasure meeting you, Simon…"

Aaron had glowing aquamarine eyes and messy maple brown fur and hair. His turquoise armored suit was similar to that of DJ's, only Aaron's had broader shoulder pads and looked more like a polo shirt than a suit of armor, and his leggings looked more like pants, making him look the most "normal" among the four of them.

"H-how do you know my name? And what is this place?" Simon asked, now feeling slightly comfortable with the two other chipmunks with him.

"This is the hall of transference…" Aaron answered, gesturing to the entire hallway. "Your siblings have also been put into similar chambers to meet with your masters."

"Um, okay…" Simon mumbled, clearly not understanding what Aaron meant. "Before I ask again, how did you know my name?"

Aaron chuckled lightly at that point.

"Very well… if you must know…"

Aaron then took a deep sigh before continuing, his face lowered from a smile to a slight frown.

"We got your names from your brother, Maximiliam Anthony Seville…"

* * *

*With Alvin*

"What?" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Max told you about us?"

Teresa giggled lightly before continuing. This time her face was rather serious as she looked into Alvin's amber eyes.

"Yes, Alvin. Max told us all about you, your brothers, the chipettes, your foster father Dave… EVERYTHING…"

* * *

"But why would Max reveal so much information to you?" Simon asked, his eyes looking at Aaron with total disbelief.

"Long ago, we had a friend of ours who looked exactly like you brother, Simon…" Aaron replied. "He told us of a vision that visited him. He saw your brother when he was a toddler, his silver color being his unique identity. But what he also saw were the auras that he, you and your brothers, and as well as the chipettes, emitted whilst you were still in your mother's womb. He told us that there was greatness within all of you… Max especially. So, he called him and his mate, Christie, toward this very abyss. Here, they were given the gifts they now posses. One of them was the ability to communicate to you, his brother, and Christie's sister, Brittany."

* * *

"But why were they the first to be 'chosen'?" Alvin asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because…" DJ continued, "Our friend saw the most latent potentials emit from your eldest siblings. He needed them to act as bait. That way, when they were learned enough and had enough training, they would attempt to call you and…"

* * *

"Lure us to this place…" Simon finished, closing his eyes as he released an exasperated sigh.

"Exactly…" Angel answered in sing-song tone.

"So, who exactly are my masters?" he asked, trying to change topic. "And how is this 'transference ceremony' supposed to work?"

With that, the couples' faces then turned to small smirks as a sealing circle formed below them, trapping Simon right in the very middle of it.

"Hey! What's going on?" He shouted, starting to panic.

"You see, Simon…" Aaron grinned at him.

"We're your masters…" Angel continued.

"And the transference ceremony goes like this…" they chorused as a rush of water began enveloping Simon.

* * *

Likewise, Alvin was trapped in the same manner and was bound within a torrent of unquenchable fires. The intensity of the heat began to surge through every nerve of Alvin's body. Alvin began to yell out in pain as his eyes began to glow a fiery red and his hoodie beginning to burn off him, leaving only his orchard brown fur to cover him as the flames began to enter his body.

Simon, in turn, was being drowned by the torrent of water that suddenly encased him. His breathing became almost difficult as he began choking on the liquid as his eyes began to glow bright cerulean blue. Bright blue were his veins and nerves as the water began to surge throughout his body.

Both chipmunks' eyes were glowing brightly through the respective elements they were trapped in. Their bodies were now motionless, twitching every now and then, as if they were epileptic while their prisons began to shrink in size while the two chipmunks absorbed them. When their prisons vanished, they collapsed to the ground.

Silence.

And when they opened their eyes, they only say the one chipmunk they thought… knew and believed… to be DEAD.

He was clad in a silver armored robe. His eyes were glowing heavenly silver as his clean and fixed hair was the only different in his nostalgic demeanor. His crispy brown fur, height and smell were the only things familiar to the two confused chipmunks as they stared at him blankly.

"Congratulations, you two…" he spoke happily, extending his paw. "Now, come… and join me… in the light…"

The silver-clad chipmunk then began to vanish into sparks of silver lightning, triggering the nostalgic memories of the two now still chipmunks as they extended their paws to the sky at the same time.

"M-Max?"

* * *

And CUT! So, how was it?

Review pls.!


	15. The Twin Winds

**_Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, but you know, I have the same excuses... XP_**

**_So this is the second of three chapter interlude chapters... sorry, but I've been having a REALLY hard time with balancing this and keeping up with school..._**

**_I'm THIS close to graduation day... and I wanna make my parents proud of me for doing SOMETHING useful... :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand**

**Chapter 7 – The Twin Winds**

**

* * *

**

At the same time, Brittany and Jeanette were also floating toward their respective orbs. Unlike Alvin's or Simon's however, their orbs seemed to begin melding together. Jeanette's was a bright lavender color with black tendrils wrapping and growing out and around it. On the outer part of her orb was a violent torrent of violent howling winds that slowly but surely made its way toward Brittany's. Brittany' orb was a dense pink. But compared to Jeanette's, hers didn't have tendrils coming out of its core, but it had a very violent gale of pink winds encasing it.

Together, the sisters entered their merging orbs, and a thunderous roar echoed when the two spheres collided.

High above them was bright spark of silver lightning, being chased around by gusts of golden winds, their movements causing the two orbs to draw closer to each other.

When they entered, there in front of them was a large hall, one half of it stained with black and purple, while the other was coated in furry pink as the two chipettes gasped in awe at the majestic room that now surrounded them. At the end of the hall were three large thrones with four chipmunks sat happily as they looked at the two chipettes eagerly.

"Where are we, Jean?" Brittany asked, not keeping her eyes off the ceiling.

"I wish I could tell you, Britt…" she replied, awe-struck as well. "But I don't seem to know this place…"

"Then why don't you ask us, dear chipettes…" a soft feminine voice suddenly spoke from behind them, making Jeanette and Brittany jump out of their fur as they hesitantly turned around.

Standing in front of them was a chipette, smiling lightly at them. She was clad in sky-blue armor, designed in the same way the previous chipette masters were wearing. Her pale blond fur and long hair glowing brightly with the hue of her armor as she towered over them slightly; give or take two inches. Her dark periwinkle eyes bore through their eyes as a silent gush of wind breeze past them.

"W-who are you?" Jeanette asked, suddenly becoming nervous.

"And w-where are we?" Brittany continued; gulping a lump that suddenly formed in her throat as both sisters' eyes began to grow wide.

The chipette in front of them giggled slightly at their shocked expression, causing the other two chipmunks behind her to walk up to them.

"Come now, Cheryl…" grumbled the black clad chipette, dressed in the same manner the blue-clad chipette, only tainted in violet and black. "We're here to tell them about their destiny, not to scare the wits out of them…"

"Oh, Azrael… you're always such a killjoy…" Cheryl laughed, making the chipmunk next to Azrael chuckle.

"Come now, girls…" he smiled, "I think proper introduction should be in order, don't you?"

With that, the two chipettes stopped their laughing and looked at the Miller sisters with light smiles.

"Hi, name's Ricardo…" the chipmunk gestured to himself. Like the other chipmunks, except Aaron, he was clad in maple brown shirt-armor. His bright tan fur and dead silver eyes reminded Brittany of Alvin, except Ricardo was more mature and slightly taller than her.

"I'm Danielle Azrael…" the violet/black- clad chipette next to Ricardo bowed in respect. "But its better you call me Azrael. That way, you wouldn't confuse my sister for me…" Her armor gleamed through the hall's lights, making her jet black hair glow brightly in contrast to her oak brown fur. Her bloody red eyes made Jeanette gulp in fear, as her face showed no sign of emotion. And the tone that she spoke was plain and yet, somewhat dark. A sudden silence then echoed through as Azrael introduced herself.

"You obviously know Cheryl…" Ricardo suddenly spoke, breaking the ice. "Now you two know who we are… and now, we can tell you where we are…"

"Wait!" Jeanette cut-in, blushing lightly at her action, "don't we have to introduce ourselves too?"

Before any of the three chipmunks could reply, a sudden burst of gold winds howled into the hall, making the two sisters panic as they held each other tightly, looking at the wind nervously as the gold gale circled them.

They were shocked when they took notice of the three chipmunks in front of them. Instead of fearing for their lives, they were… _hugging_ the wind? The sisters looked bemusedly at them, having no clue as to what was happening.

"What are you doing?" Brittany snapped at them, still clasping tightly to her younger sister. "Shouldn't you guys be doing something about this wind?"

But her questions were quickly answered with a stare from Azrael's bloody red eyes, making her flinch and grip Jeanette tighter.

Cheryl and Ricardo laughed lightly at the pair as they released their embrace on the wind.

"Oh, come now…" Ricardo smiled at them.

"You can feel _her_ too, can't you?" Cheryl giggled, looking at them kindly.

The sisters had no clue on what they were talking about. But what they _did_ feel within that wind was a feeling of…_warmth_ _nostalgia_… something – no – _someone_ was being represented by that wind.

Someone warm, familiar… but whom?

Brittany and Jeanette sniffed the golden air, and immediately their minds created the image of the wind.

That aroma, so familiar; the voice, gentle, kind and loving; her eyes, bright emerald; her fur, a bright auburn…

'_No… it couldn't be… but could it?_' were the only thoughts that ran through the sisters' minds as their brains processed the presence in the wind; hearing her laughter in the form of small breezes as the smell of her fur and bright emerald shine glowed every now and then within the golden net of winds.

They couldn't believe what their minds were forming. It was just too good to be true…

"Christie?" They chorused, hoping that they could be heard.

Almost immediately, the wind slowly began to shrivel and shrink, centering a few inches away from them. The wind then began to take the form of a chipette; her tail swishing slightly as her long blond hair flowed through her face and locked in a ponytail, her golden armor covering the auburn fur that began to form all over her body. Her emerald green eyes looking lovingly at them when they opened, her face plastered with a smile when she looked at them. She had grown a full year older, and she looked completely matured. Her glimmering gold armor was similar to Cheryl's and Azrael's, only hers appeared more like a tight sleeveless dress that cut through the middle, revealing her soft stomach as her armored skirt swirled around her waist, covering up to just above her knees.

Unlike the two chipettes, she had a tiara on her head and a sword holder on the left side of her waist. She stood proudly before them when the winds encircling her vanished. She held her sword lightly as she bore her emerald eyes toward the sisters, making their jaws drop in awe at what they were seeing right in front of them.

"Christie…" their chorused voices trailed off in mumbles as tears began to form in their eyes.

"Yes…" the chipette in front of them replied, extending her arms as if she wanted to hug them.

"I'm here… alive and well…"

Jeanette and Brittany jumped into their eldest sister's arms as they shared a deep, loving embrace. Tears of joy leaked from all three chipettes as they finally reunited in what seemed like an eternity. Time began to slow as the sisters sobbed onto each other, soaking their fur as they laughed in bliss and happiness.

For an entire year they had been separated. And even if they are still not complete, Brittany and Jeanette now know that their sister was alive the entire time… living and breathing, and missing them dearly.

* * *

***

Meanwhile, deep within the space where the orbs were floating, a major battle was taking place.

A pitch black bolt of lightning was battling fiercely against its silvery opponent; turning and striking each other furiously, making loud claps of thunder erupt all throughout the space. Malicious laughter could easily be heard as the two lightning bolts landed on a large, solid piece of stone. Forming out of the bolts were two chipmunks, one clad in a shimmering silver armored robe, the other in a midnight black armored suit that had appeared to be severely damaged. Both had their swords at the ready on their paws as they stood proudly in battle stance.

"You cannot defeat me even if you try, weakling…" the dark chipmunk laughed, "I'm the _Prince_ of Darkness… no light has ever defeated me… and no light ever shall!"

"I may be young and naïve…" the silver clad chipmunk sighed, gripping his blade tightly. "But I cannot let you interfere!"

"Fool!" He countered as he parried the chipmunk's sword, "I shall have my heir in my paws… and _she_ shall become the bringer of your own demise… your _love _for her will become nothing but futile emotions toward her!"

"Enough!" He screamed as he unleashed tendrils of bright light from his back while hurling orbs of light from his free paw. The dark chipmunk easily dodged the orbs with orbs of his own as he slashed the tendrils into pieces with unspeakable speeds, making them meet in the middle again and their swords clang heavily as they collided.

"I will not have you harm my brothers, my girlfriend, and most especially her _sisters_!" The silver chipmunk then thrust forward, making the dark chipmunk back away slightly, but easily regained composure and looked deathly at his opponent.

"You shall see…" he growled, "_Darkness_ will regain its place as ruler of the universe… you shall _all_ see…"

With that, the chipmunk suddenly vanished into the depths of space, leaving no traces of his visit.

The silver clad chipmunk breathed a heavy sigh before collapsing on his knees in exhaustion. He looked at the five orbs floating heavenly above him; his tired silver eyes glowing back to their original hazel color.

"This… this totally sucks…" he breathed, panting as he tried to regain himself.

He then looked out into the void that surrounded him, seeing the beauty of the vast nothingness that overpowered him as small tears formed in his eyes.

"You'll never get them, Phelan…" he spat as he hissed in silent rage. "If my ancestor beat you once, it will happen again. And that _I_ shall swear or my name isn't Maximiliam Anthony Seville!"

He pounded his fist onto the rock, shattering it as he turned into a bolt of silver bolt of lightning once more, flying freely through the vast space, guarding the orbs that hovered in that shallow portion of unknown space.

***

* * *

The three sisters finally stopped their water works and regained their composure. A pregnant silence emanated throughout the room as the three other chipmunks grinned at them.

"I can't believe it's been over a year since we last met…" Christie beamed happily at her two sisters as they shared a group laugh.

"You have _no_ idea how much we missed you… and Max too…" Brittany smiled as she hugged her eldest sister lovingly.

"Not as much as we missed all of you…" Christie countered, making the two chipettes blush.

"Too bad Eleanor isn't here with us…" Jeanette sighed, a little disappointed that their baby sister isn't here to celebrate with them.

"Don't worry…" Christie smiled, kissing her sister's forehead. "When we all get together again, we'll have a formal reunion."

The two smiled as they all shared another group hug, when suddenly a cough from behind them cut their bonding moment.

"Excuse me, Christie…" Ricardo interrupted, trying not to be rude. "But we have to give their 'gifts'…"

Blushing lightly and with a light giggle, Christie parted from her sisters and walked next to the other chipmunks.

"Oh yes, how silly of me…"

"Should we tell them the details?" Azrael asked, already extending her paw toward Jeanette.

"No, I shall explain it to them myself when we get to Antimony…" Christie explained with a tone of authority.

"But what about the boys?" Cheryl added, "Max told them… why can't we do the same to your sisters?"

"Because I would like to explain it to _all_ my sisters… and that's final…"

"Wait, Christie…" Jeanette butted in, "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"In time…" Christie smiled, her paw now extended toward her sisters. "For now, I shall grant unto thee thine gifts…"

"But what did you mean by explain - !" Brittany was about to counter when suddenly a violent gale of tremendous winds erupted all around them, capturing and encasing them with thunderous force.

Brittany and Jeanette felt as though the very air they were breathing was being pulled out of them, and they nearly passed out when suddenly the violent torrent of wind began entering their systems, filling their air systems with the gales of wind as the two chipettes screamed their muted squeals as the wind encased them tightly and lifted them off the ground. Seeing that they were high above the ground, Azrael shot black lightning right below where Jeanette was hovering, and tendrils began shooting out of the ground.

The tendrils quickly grabbed onto her fur and began consuming her, like Eddie Brock when he was consumed by Venom in Spiderman. The tendrils latched onto her every part of her body, sending tingling sensations all throughout her body as Jeanette screamed even louder, only to be baffled by the buffet of winds that encased her and her sister.

Slowly, the world grew dim to the two sisters, and all they could hear was the soft and gentle laughter of their eldest sister. They felt her kiss the tops of their foreheads, telling them "congratulations on receiving your gifts, you two… now, sleep, you deserved it…"

The two sisters fell blank as sleep suddenly took over their tired bodies. Christie walked silently away when a bright bolt of silver lightning appeared in front of her, transforming into the silver clad chipmunk.

"Hey babe…" he smiled, kissing her lovingly on her cheek.

"Hey Max…" she replied, stroking his cheek before planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

When they broke apart, he looked at the two sleeping chipettes being carried off by the three other chipmunks out of the hall.

"They seem to have taken it well…" he sighed, rubbing his temples.

Sensing his exhaustion, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him passionately on his lips.

"You seem tired, baby…" she cooed, kissing his ear lobe gently, making him shudder. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll live, babe…" he replied, kissing her passionately. "I just need a few moments rest, that's all…"

"Alright…" she smiled, looking into his tempting hazel brown eyes. "Let's check out our baby siblings now, shall we?"

"Couldn't have agreed with you more, babe…" he replied, taking her hand with his as they teleported out of the merged orb.

Max's thoughts began racing. His heart was now beginning to beat faster than a drum at the thought of Phelan's words.

'_No… one of them can't be one of my brothers… and hopefully… none of her sisters… but then… who_ is_ Phelan's heir?_'

* * *

**_Wew! Another chap down the drain! There's still more on the way... it's a slow process, I know... but I'm doing my best... :)_**

**_To Cerulean Pen: Baby, I love you... and I'll always love you... :)_**

**"Living it my way..."  
~Periosha **


	16. Father Earth and Mother Nature

**_Sup everybody?_**

**_Sorry for taking so ling to update... but with graduation creeping up, it's really eating up my time... :(_**

_**Also, I'd like to personally dedicate this chapter to Winddragon Eternal, thanks so much for all the help you've given me with this chap... and thanks for letting me co-write with you!**_

_**On with the show, shall we?**_

* * *

**Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand**

**Chapter 8 – The Blessings of Earth and Nature**

**

* * *

**

The youngest two chipmunks were calm as they floated within the void of space. The gentle golden breeze and the strong silver bolt of lightning brought feelings of nostalgia to them, bringing them to a state of calm that infants would usually feel when they're with someone familiar to them.

Their orbs, like Brittany's and Jeanette's, had already merged into one gargantuan orb before they made contact with it. This time, the combined orb looked entirely similar to the Earth, only much greener, the leaves of the trees spreading out wildly, covering the entire circumference of the sphere, while Earthly formations began to form within every nook and cranny the trees would leave. Their eyes grew wide as their hearts filled with worry, wondering what will happen when they enter such a strange and unknown "thing".

"I'm so scared, Teddy…" Eleanor mumbled, ringing her arms around Theodore's neck as they neared it. Large formations of mountain ranges spiked around the orb, with vines stretching so wide that they were already floating into space as they continued to float drudgingly close.

Theodore felt as though his heart would burst from his chest, but for the sake of his beloved Eleanor, he decided not to show it. He would be brave, he told himself, even if the fears and challenges ahead were very likely to kill them both.

With fear covering them, a sudden gust of golden winds and a silvery glitters encircled them, giving them a nostalgic sense of comfort; they felt as if they were bring "hugged" by these things. They felt so…_familiar…_so… _warm_…

'_Paz,pequeninos,nenhum malviráparavocê...estamosaquiagora...'_two familiar voices called out to them, making them gasp in shock as the sound rang in their ears.

"W-who was t-that?" Eleanor asked, tears trickling down her eyes as she tightened her grip on Theodore. Theodore was totally speechless; he hadn't a clue either on who the voices were, or how they were familiar to him. A violent wind suddenly swept them across space, and the sudden pull of gravity dragged the two youngest chipmunks to the sprouting orb, tossing and turning them as its pull became stronger.

Eleanor was completely taken aback as she gripped her claws tightly on Theodore's right arm, almost to the point of ripping it off. Theodore didn't mind, he was far too scared out of his wits to even notice!

"Whoa!" They both screamed as they entered the orb, which lit up bright green once they made contact.

The two then suddenly felt warmth suddenly encase them, wrapping them in a tight, comforting hug.

(I suggest you listen to "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback before continuing. It'll help… =))

They suddenly saw images of silver and gold, and the piano and guitar playing in the background. The youngest two chipmunks then opened their eyes and saw a grand hallway. Like their siblings, there were thrones at the end of the hall, where two older, armor-clad chipmunks awaited them.

The older chipmunks seemed to be discussing amongst themselves, whispering things in sing-song tune. Curious, Theodore and Eleanor slowly approached them, keeping their breaths steady, when suddenly, the ground beneath them cracked, and the two fell into a deep pit, screaming at the top of their lungs as the light left their eyes.

"Theo!" Eleanor screamed, extending her paw to Theodore.

"I gotcha Ellie!" He screamed back, grabbing her paw with his and wrapped her in a loving hug.

As they fell, images of a war erupted into their minds. They could hear the screams of the women and children, the clanging of metal blades and blasts of explosions echoing through the air. They tried to cover their ears in futile resistance, but the horrible sounds continue; bringing them to tears as fear began to tear into their very souls.

They then saw a familiar silver-clad chipmunk; limping slowly across a barren plain, his left hand gripping tightly over his right shoulder, preventing it from bleeding. He then began mumbling as he passed the two chipmunks.

"**A-Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive…  
A-Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive…"**

Twice did he repeat himself, and he looked directly at Theodore, their eyes meeting like dagger tips at each other. Theodore immediately gasped when he looked at the chipmunk's face and eyes. Silver robe, crispy brown fur, hazel brown eyes… it can't be, can it?

"M-Max?" Theodore mumbled, hoping his call would be answered.

The chipmunk in front of them then suddenly vanished, with only a soft 'sigh' left from his disappearance, causing little Theodore to panic.

"No, Max! Don't go!" He cried to the wind, causing warm tears to stain his walnut brown fur; Eleanor acting quickly to comfort him.

"Shh, it's okay, Teddy…" she cooed into his ear, "I'm here… I'm here…"

The couple then saw more images of the barren plain they were in.

Everywhere they looked they saw people crying out for help, with flames of darkness and high pitched screams echoing throughout the plains; blood splattering across the field, forcing the two chipmunks to wrap their arms around each other in a hug, as their faces turned pale while they shivered in total fear.

"W-what's going on?" Eleanor asked between her tears. She couldn't take it anymore; she just didn't have the heart to see anymore suffering, anymore pain… she wanted it _all_ to end.

'_P-please… stop these images…_' she screamed in her thoughts, resting her head on Theodore's shoulder.

A sudden eclipse in the sky made the two jump, as they saw that the desert had turned a dark red, and everything around them had frozen in time; their actions totally ceasing.

They then heard the sound of clanging footsteps from behind them, making them freeze in fearful anticipation as they turned back to see the very same silver-clad chipmunk; this time, fully recovered and standing proud, but, he was not alone. Beside him came a golden-clad chipette; her armored dress chiming with her steps. Eleanor's eyes widened in shock as she studied the chipette in front of her; Gold dress, emerald green eyes, blond fur…? No, it's impossible…

"C-Christie?" Eleanor uttered, with her eyes not leaving the chipette's as the sky began to darken, and stars formed in the sky.

The silver clad chipmunk then began singing, singing along with the music that echoed their minds.

"**And as we lie beneath the stars,  
we realize how small we are,  
if they could love,  
like you and me, imagine what the world might be."**

The two chipmunks then turned around and pointed ahead of them, and a bright emerald green light shimmered through the desert plain. They then looked back at the younger two, giving them loving smiles before vanishing; the chipmunk turning into a silver bolt of lightning, and the chipette turned into a bright golden gust of wind. A silent whisper echoed as they vanished.

"**We'd see the day… when nobody died…"**

_Silence._

The bright green light had turned into a portal and, curious, the two green-clad chipmunks walked into it, and once more they arrived at the hallway where they started. This time, they managed to gain a better look of their surroundings.

All over the walls and flooring, there were vines and greens sprouting from every nook and cranny of the hallway, like some ancient Mayan temple of some sort. There was a dense forest of small trees that acted as pillars on the left side of the hall, while pillars made of brimstone stood on the right. Like the others, there was a long carpet at the center of the hall and, at the end; two thrones and two chipmunks would await them.

Seeing the thrones made the two chipmunks downright nervous! They gulped as they took small, slow strides toward the two chipmunks that sat on the thrones. When they were close enough, they saw that the two chipmunks had soft, bright smiles on them, giggling and chuckling at the younger two's shocked expression on their faces.

"Oh my…" the chipette on the right throne giggled, covering her mouth to try and conceal her laughter. "I see that they went a little overboard with their 'presentation'…"

The chipette had soft honey coloured fur, and short hair that was tied in a ponytail. She had brown eyes with small flecks of green in them. She was generally tall (for Theodore and Eleanor anyway), standing at Brittany's height and having almost the same body. She was clad in an almond brown armored suit, but unlike other female warriors, she wore a robe made entirely of leaves and peacock feathers, resembling somewhat of a dress.

"Look, we're sorry for scaring you two like that, but it was kinda necessary… especially since you two are going to succeed us," she nodded respectfully at them.

The green-clad couple only exchanged confused looks as they looked with awe at the armor-clad chipmunks.

"Um, I'm sorry…" Theodore mumbled, "But we don't know what you mean…"

"Forgive us…" the chipmunk smiled, standing and walking toward them. "We were supposed to explain things before we tell you about you succeeding us, right Amanda?"

Amanda sighed in disbelief as she slapped her palm on her forehead.

"You really have no sense of fun, don't cha CJ?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

CJ was as tall as Simon, clad in a bright amethyst violet jacket and midnight black pants. His calm demeanor bringing out a halo on his black hair and dark fur; the white stripe on the back of his fur giving him a dark appearance; that, and his silvery gray eyes.

"I simply wish to finish our business without scaring the heck out of them…" he replied calmly.

"But where's the fun in that?"

"There is clearly no reason for you to -"

They were going to continue when a small cough from Eleanor interrupted them, causing the two to stop in their tracks.

"Anyway, we should be getting back to business," muttered Amanda apologetically, keeping her hands behind her back in an authoritative manner. "Since you're the smart one, CJ, why don't you tell them?"

"I'd be more than happy to," smiled CJ as he placed a paw on both Theodore and Eleanor's shoulders.

"Theo, Elie," he began as softly as he could, "you stand before us because you have been summoned here by the call of your siblings, Max and Christie."

"You mean, they're still alive?" Theo's green eyes widened with hope.

"Yes they are, and still fighting strong," beamed Amanda.

Eleanor didn't say anything, but her eyes were filling fast with tears as she pulled Theodore into another hug. "Oh Theo, I'm so happy! Our Max and Christie! Alvin was right; they're alright!"

Theodore was just as overjoyed as she was, but something else snapped to his mind. "But if they're doing fine, then why do they need us?"

"Because, my young chipmunks, you have been called to undertake a task that very few have the privilege to be a part of," replied CJ. "Your destinies lie ahead of you, and only you can fulfil them yourselves."

"There is a battle coming, a storm that is raging slowly across the horizon," said Amanda, her voice drifting away as though she was lost in a dream. "And when it hits us, we have to face it with all of our strength. But, CJ and I are not strong enough."

"Which is why we've turned to the two of you, Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller…" CJ spread his arms out wide as he motioned with his head to the two thrones awaiting them. "I hereby grant you the powers of Father Earth and Mother Nature, to be wielded at your grand disposal."

"But why us?" asked Theodore, clearly still confused with taking in all the sudden information.

"Theodore, you are truly a perfect example of the earth type," CJ told the green-clad chipmunk. "On the outside, you appear to be gentle and somewhat fragile, like the grains of sand. But deep inside, your heart is as strong as a mountain, and you will let nothing tear you down, no matter how strong the challenge is."

Eleanor put an arm around Theodore, attempting to sooth him with just the comfort of her touch, when Amanda addressed her.

"I'm beginning to like you already, Eleanor," said Amanda. "Like the gentle touch of Mother Nature, you learn to become one with everything. Your love and care for all living things, big and small, brings out the best in everybody, and there is no one else who deserves to wield the powers of Nature as benevolent as you."

The two elder chipmunks then joined arms together, chanting a series of foreign words…

"_**In**__**nomine**__**lucis…**__**tibi**__**benedicimus…**__**naturae vires…**__**et**__**terram…**_"

When they had finished speaking, two orbs engulfed both Theodore and Eleanor; both were green, but Theo's was a shade darker.

CJ and Amanda's voices resonated as one.

"Let the ceremony of your enlightenment _begin_..."

Immediately, the two chipmunks felt as though they were being pulled apart by an overwhelming force. The ground shook and crumbled beneath them all like the force of an earthquake. Eleanor watched in horror as Theodore was pulled down by the ground's gravitational pull.

"Teddy!" sobbed Eleanor as she watched him being swallowed up by the very earth.

"Be strong, fellow chipmunks," CJ's voice rang clear. "Be strong."

Before the rubble of sand and dirt covered him completely, Theo reached out his paw in a desperate attempt. "I love you, Ellie!"

Now he was being engulfed in a wall of sand, which slowly began to form a suit of armor around his body. As the sands made its way up to his face, the green-clad chipmunk started to panic. He couldn't breathe!

The sand armor began to harden, turning into a more solid-like shape as it fuelled Theodore's body with newfound strength. He could feel his veins throbbing like crazy, but he couldn't see that they were glowing from within, changing rapidly from earth-like brown to forest green hues.

Eleanor fell to her knees and burst into wreckful sobs, her heart filled with dread. For a while, she feared that this would be the last time she would ever see Theodore again.

Then the earth shook violently once more, and Eleanor stumbled, before getting back quickly onto her feet. Could it be, she wondered with a wild sense of hope, that her beloved Teddy had survived his terrible ordeal?

Instead of the usual tendrils that had bound the other chipmunks, vines with leaves shot up from the ground and begin to wrap around Eleanor's body, constricting her tightly like a python does to its prey before lifting her into the air. Sunlight shone through the vines and into her soul, and no matter how much Eleanor wanted to scream, she felt as though there was a new life being planted inside of her. She felt like a seed, ready to burst into bloom, thanks to the light of the sun that fuelled her with energy, turning her veins a light green like chlorophyll.

The last thing she remembered before her world became blank was that the vines had lowered her gently back on solid ground once more. But in that blink of a second, she had never recalled feeling so much alive than ever before.

As the last of consciousness left Eleanor, the ground opened up to reveal a sleeping Theodore, now covered in a faint layer of dirt, but nonetheless in one piece.

CJ and Amanda watched over them like a pair of sentinels as the brightly-colored auras of the younger chipmunks slowly dimmed down into their souls, leaving behind nothing but the essence of green from their clothes.

"Perhaps we should let them rest for a while," said Amanda, looking fearful. "The initiation process must've have taken a huge toll on them."

"They are young, but all the more, they will survive the destinies that lie ahead of them," said CJ, sounding very sure of himself. "Now come," he said, taking Amanda by the hand. "We will return to them once they've regained their strength."

They called on their willpowers and disappeared in a blazing light.

For right now, they had more pressing matters to attend to...

Meanwhile, deep within their silent slumber, the two youngest chipmunks were pulled into another deep void of space. Their bodies feeling so… _empty_ after the recent acceptance of their powers. A silent brush of a nostalgic presence on their cheeks had awoken them, causing them to slowly open their eyes. It was blurry; everything was out of focus… out of sync…

"_You have no idea how proud we are of you two…"_ said a familiar voice. The youngest two then felt something warm and caring kiss their foreheads, wrapping them in a familiar embrace.

This seemed familiar to the both of them! They remember they'd feel a hug like this when they were scared during stormy nights. Theodore and Eleanor would run to Max's and Christie's room, jump into their beds, and snuggle tightly next to their respective eldest sibling. Max and Christie would always welcome them with welcome arms, cuddling next to them and kissing their foreheads, telling them "it's okay, we're here now…"

It's here now… the same _love_… they're feeling it again! After an entire year of sorrow, grief, and misery, right here, right now, they can _feel_ their eldest siblings with them.

"_Shh… it's okay, we're here now…"_ another called out, this time coming from a warm, more feminine voice. Golden flashes surrounded Eleanor while silver sparks began encircling Theodore, and the two outstretched their paws to the void; their eyes now wide awake and open, seeing the gold and silver that had given them the same nostalgic warmth a while ago.

"Max…" Theodore called out, barely above a whisper as tears began forming in his eyes.

"C-Christie…" Eleanor cried as well, tears already leaking from her eyes.

And, without another word uttered, Max and Christie appeared in front of them, shimmering in their metallic auras as they wrapped their arms around their youngest siblings.

"Good job, you two…" Christie whispered.

"Go ahead and sleep… you deserve it…" Max continued, smiling.

The two felt complete once more. They were a whole family now. Their happiness made them grow weary, and they silently returned to their well deserved slumber.

The walls of the void that surrounded them began to crack, and in front of the four chipmunks was a large Earth-like planet. The planet orbited around a bright red sun, and with it were three other planets, two of which were pitch black with smoke and magma spurting out of the surface.

The two shared silent sighs as they drifted toward the Earth-like planet.

"That makes all three of them, baby…" Christie mumbled, pouting. Max put a finger on her chin, making her look up to him, meeting his lips in the process.

"I know, babe…" He replied with a serene smile, "Antimony may not be Earth, but I hope they learn to get used to it… we don't have time to dilly-dally anymore. It's now or never…"

They slowly continued to slowly drift toward Antimony, where stormy clouds began forming around the two dark planets, and maniacal laughter polluting the air.

* * *

**_And... CUT!_**

**_That makes all three pairings down and blessed with their powers!_**

**_Now, what awaits our heroes when they plunge into the world of Antimony? I dunno, I haven't written it yet... XDD_**

**Reviews much appreciated... ;)**

**"Living it my way..."  
~Periosha **


	17. Aftermath

_**Holy SPIT! Does it feel good to be back or what?**_

_**First, I wanna say I'm really sorry for not updating in what, two months?  
really sorry for that... :( I've been QUITE busy these past two months, sorry sorry sorry!**_

_**So, before I let you read this, I'd like to shoutout a thank you to Winddragon Eternal, who really helped me write this. Really bro, couldn't have done it without your help. Thank you thank you thank you! XD**_

_**So, what're ye waitin' for? On with d reading! XD**_

* * *

**Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand**

**Chapter 9 – Aftermath**

* * *

_Silence…_

The blank void of their minds were now the only things keeping them occupied as they felt a warm, gentle breeze pass them. They wanted to open their eyes, but they were filled with such awe that it felt so good to just lie there, motionless, letting the world consume them.

In their minds, they were just happy that their siblings were alive; happy and alive. But most of all, they missed the simple idea of just being in each other's company; together as a family just like they were many years back. That was all that mattered to them for now.

Nothing could've ruined their united silence, when a small voice called out to _him_…

"Alvin…" it called out; and as he opened his eyes, he saw _him,_ standing proudly in front of him; he was clad in a silver trench coat, armour padding on his shoulders, elbows and knees; a glimmering blade hilt hanging on his back. His heavenly white eyes no longer the familiar hazel brown they once were as the silent breeze made them glow eerily. There he was… the very reason they were brought into all this craziness in the first place… it was all _him… his_ fault… _his_ callings…

"Max?" He asked, and the chipmunk in front of him smirked slyly at him and gave him a short nod in reply.

"Glad you still remember me, Alvin…" He replied, tightening the straps on the gauntlets he had on his paws.

"For a while there, I thought you wouldn't remember me if you saw me…"

"How could I forget you, bro?" He asked, looking at him sternly while walking up to him.

"You risked your life to save me, just like Christie did for Britt… then you two went missing for a year…"

"Because we fell into that hole?"

"Yeah… because of that hole…"

A short silence then came between the two chipmunks as they looked into the now rising red sun that came into the horizon. The memory of the two eldest munks began flowing into the red-clad chipmunk's mind. He could hear the screaming, calling out their names as when on a futile search for them. How, moments before they were lost, the eldest had whispered something into his ear; and at that very moment, they were gone…

How he had to console Brittany for losing her sister, whom she had loved dearly, in mere minutes after the tragedy; he kept her sobbing figure wrapped safely around his arms, letting tears of his own flow freely as he mourned their grieve loss. He remembered how Dave had to hold Miss Miller, who was tear-struck and heartbroken, from running into the coliseum to search for her eldest daughter.

Everyone cried… everyone shed their tears… and now, a year later, they meet again, for the first time, they now stand beside the other, looking solemnly at the sunrise.

Alvin took in a deep sigh before he looked back at his brother.

"Why..." he suddenly asked, which caught his brother's attention.

He turned around to face him, and sat down on the flat, dry ground; a small smile cracked on his face.

"Why what?" Came his reply as he unsheathed his sword, and began running a rock against the back and blade, sharpening it.

_Silence…_ confound silence… the breeze whistling by them again as the chipmunk breathed another sigh, steeling his nerves as best he could.

"Why didn't you come back to us?"

He had stopped sharpening his blade midway when the question touched his ears.

"What do you mean?" His brother asked as he looked up at him, his holy eyes glowing brightly into his own.

"I never left your-…"

"You left us for an entire freaking year, Max!" He shouted, thrashing his arms in the air in exaggeration, making the other chipmunk drop his sword.

The red-clad chipmunk's mind was fueled with mixed emotion. There was no doubt that it had been a hellish year for him and his family. But he had no clue how to explain it to his brother. He began trying to hide his tears as he felt his heart pound strongly like a battle drum; his brother's bright white eyes awaiting his answer.

"_I _had to be the older brother for Simon and Theo…" he had managed to say. When had gathered more momentum, he looked at his face; he looked at his_ own_brother with a look of frustration, anger, and sadness; tears were being held as best he could as he clenched his paws into fists.

"_I_ had to console Britt and her sisters…" He continued slowly. "_I_ was the one Dave pointed his fingers at when things got crappy… _I _had to be there, _all_ the time! I took responsibility for making sure everyone was home, took calls for Dave, plan rehearsals… I even-!"

His words ceased when his brother locked him in a warm, loving, brotherly embrace. His jaw dropped as his breath caught; his tears held in began to slowly flow out of his amber eyes. His brother had placed his head near his heart, and the slow, steady beating brought peace into him and his troubled mind. He inhaled his scent, definitely familiar to his nose. It's the same crispy brown fur, the same familiar scent. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, returning the hug, and let all the waterworks out as he sobbed hysterically onto his brother's clothing, staining it and his fur.

"Shh… it's alright, Alvin…" he cooed, nuzzling his cheek against his, comforting him. "I'm sorry I made you go through that… but it's alright now… it's alright…"

"It's just so unfair…" he continued, hugging his brother tighter. "We needed you, Max… you and Christie both. We were all crushed when you two went missing, and here you guys are all of a sudden, telling us about some freaking prophesy thingy that two crazy munks keep telling me about! I don't wanna do this, bro! I-!"

"Alvin… that's enough…" His brother then kissed the top of his head, like a father would his son; making him gasp in shock. His brother knew he caught him off guard. When they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes; bright amber looking at a heavenly glow of white.

"In time, you'll understand why my beloved and I brought you guys here…" he said, pulling away and turning his back at him; walking slowly away. He picked up his blade that he dropped when he hugged him, sheathed it, and continued walking away.

"I will say this though, Alvin…" he called out while walking toward the rising sun.

He turned his head to face him, his heavenly white eyes glowing extremely bright; irradiating a bright aura around his face.

"It's far from over… it's only just begun…"

That said, he faced the horizon, walking slowly and proudly; leaving the red-clad chipmunk confused. What the heck did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to follow up behind the silver clad chipmunk.

"Why don't you ask your brother Max on that?" He replied, not looking back; hiding a small smirk.

"What?" He spat back, wondering what his brother meant. "Max, is this some kind of sick trick? What freakin game are you trying to play?"

"Nope… just telling you the truth, Alvin…"

He was well annoyed with his brother's antics. Enough was enough.

"Alright…" He said, crossing his arms. "If you're not Max, then who are you?"

The silver-clad chipmunk turned around, and his silver armor suddenly began glowing heavenly white. His eyes shimmering brightly as their eyes met.

"I am Periosha Raven Andrews…" The chipmunk boomed, "Your ancestor, and Max's predecessor…"

Before Alvin could say anything, he was suddenly stopped by a wall of bright white fires that had totally surrounded him, making him cringe as the flames brought him to his knees. He wanted to lash out a scream, but the flames had engulfed his throat, silencing him. As he collapsed to the ground, he saw the look on Periosha's face. It had the same distinct look his brother had; not only that, but also his smell, his height.

But it _wasn't_ Max… just a fake… a _phony_…

Max didn't have white eyes, he didn't treat them unfairly. He was kind, strong, and unconditionally loving. He wasn't heartless. He didn't leave them behind. He was with them; he always was, in spirit. He and Christie would never leave them…

And as the flames finally covered Alvin's sight, he began sobbing; sobbing because his brother wasn't there. He thought that what he had felt the entire time was Max's presence; but he was wrong… he slowly closed his eyes, finally succumbing to the darkness as he felt a paw around his cheek. It was familiar. But, unlike Periosha's, there was… _warmth_… _love… care…_

'_It's him!'_ Alvin screamed in his mind. _'It's really him!'_

The warm paw then led him through the flame and into the pitch black abyss; the paw bringing comfort to the red-clad chipmunk as he finally closed his eyes with a look of warmth and comfort on his face.

* * *

Cloudy and distant shapes were slowly undulating before his very eyes, and as he could feel the life flowing gently back into his system, so was his other senses. His ears perked up as they caught the slightest of vibrations, which transformed itself into the soothing melody of the voices he once longed to hear.

"... but when do you think he'll wake up?" asked Christie.

"Can't say for sure, babe. I brought Alvin here and that's all that matters for now. You know he can't do it without his brothers and your sisters," said Max.

Her reply was a stern reminder. "They're your family, too."

A breath of a sigh followed.

"I don't know, Christie. I just have a bad feeling about all of this. Leaving Alvin and the others behind, and all we could do was just watch over them like fireflies. Did we do the right thing?"

"Of course," reassured Christie. "Were it not for us, Antimony would not be able to last another day! Max, we may be just two pawns on a chessboard, but we're playing a role that nobody else except us can perform. And that is to lead our brothers and sisters here, where we will make The Final Stand."

"Just like Periosha and the others did…" Max sighed. "You're right, Christie. I'm sorry for sounding all depressing on you."

There was the faint sound of lips brushing against each other's warm touch.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Max. We'll get through this together, because I love you with all my heart."

"And I you too, Christie."

Alvin slowly opened his eyes. As he stretched, the world above him appeared in shades of brown and green. Did the whole universe just flip upside down?

Then he blinked hard, and the red-clad chipmunk realized that he wasn't standing below the world, but underneath a huge tree as old as time itself. There were mounds of pastures surrounding him, with the occasional calls of the birds and the sweet smell of grass overwhelming his senses. If this was paradise, his only wish was that his brothers and the Chipettes would be here to bask in its glory.

He looked up at the tree once more, blinking to make sure his sight wasn't fooling him.

Sitting on a branch overlooking the valley, was Max; smirking lightly as the silver clad chipmunk looked directly at him. And right next to him, Christie cuddled up close to her soulmate, putting an arm lovingly around his shoulder.

Not wanting to fall for anymore tricks, the red clad chipmunk slowly stood up and looked at them hatefully; his eyes staring deeply into theirs as his mind tried to see through them.

"How do I know you're both real?" Alvin challenged them. "What if you're some kind of trick that Periosha's been pulling my leg with?"

"What about the others? Did they pass their initiations, too?"

"They'll be here soon. Trust me, Alvin… of all the munks whom you'd trust, I think you'd know me better than anyone else here…" replied the silver clad chipmunk.

Before Alvin could reply, bright flashes of blinding light began erupting all around him, each light glowing brightly its own signature color. Alvin immediately covered his eyes in defense as the two other chipmunks above him smiled eagerly at the sight.

"Whoa!" Alvin yelled, "What in holy nuts was that?"

When the lights had died down, there lay the five other chipmunks, Alvin's brothers, and the Chipettes. All of them lay quietly on the grassy floor, and slowly they opened their eyes and slowly began standing.

"Oh…" mumbled Brittany, "What h-happened? W-where are we?"

"It's about time you guys got here…" came Christie's voice from above.

"Man, they sure took longer than I thought before they sent you back to us…" chimed Max.

The five other chipmunks slowly looked up at the tree standing dead in front of them, and saw the two proud figures of their eldest siblings; now standing proudly with wide smiles on their faces as they quickly descended the great tree.

All were dumbfounded. All were shocked with awe as they saw the two familiar chipmunks stand visibly in front of them.

They weren't ghosts… _not_ phonies… they were real… both flesh _and_ bone… they were real!

"No…" Brittany screamed in a whisper.

"It c-can't be…" Theodore continued, tears forming in his eyes.

"Ah, but we are…" Christie smiled, tears forming as well.

"Here, and in the flesh too…" finished Max, his tears already flowing.

"Christie!" cried Simon and Theodore.

"Max!" exclaimed the Chipettes.

The younger chipmunks eagerly hugged their eldest siblings. Everyone shed their tears, especially the youngest of the group, who tightly hugged their respective eldest sibling as burst all their tears on their clothes. Max and Christie slowly patted their backs, shushing and comforting them as they all continued shedding their tears in this small, loving reunion.

"We thought you two were gone forever!" Eleanor screamed, hugging her sisters tightly.

"I kept thinking I'd see you again, Max! I'm so glad it came true!" continued Theodore, who laid his head on his brother's chest.

Simon, Brittany and Jeanette were all absolutely speechless. They doubted that they had survived; and now, seeing them alive and well, all three of them were guilty, yet totally ecstatic to see them alive in front of them.

'Thank God we were wrong…' they all thought together as they hugged their siblings.

But Alvin wasn't too sure if he should believe in what he was seeing.

'It could be another trick Periosha's pulling…' he thought. But Max quickly took notice, and looked and smiled at him lovingly; his bright hazel eyes shimmering with the sunlight that penetrated through the tree's leaves.

"Alvin, it's me… for real this time… it's me…" Max assured, stretching his paw out to him; his warm, brotherly smile pulling a chord in Alvin's heart.

"I-is it really y-you?" Alvin asked, trying to suppress his confusion and his tears.

"Yes, Alvin…" Max replied solemnly, "It's really me. No tricks, no phonies… just your older brother, living, and breathing, like you wished…"

Trusting his brother's words, Alvin finally let loose his pent up tears, and sprinted into his brother's arms, crying uncontrollably as his tears stained his fur. Max held his brothers tightly in his embrace, his own tears beginning to get the better of him as all eight siblings relished their moment of reuniting after an entire year of sorrow.

"I-I can't take anymore of this, Max!" He sobbed, "I can't tell what's real and what's not anymore!

Max smiled lightly at his younger brother. He finally reunited with all of them. He glanced over to Christie, and smiled brightly as he saw their tearful reunion. All four chipettes were crying to their hearts out as they embraced each other lovingly; with Christie hugging her sisters the tightest. She looked back at her soulmate, both lightly laughing at each other's tears as they both hugged their siblings one last time before they parted.

Max quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to regain his composure. Christie quickly followed suit and stood beside her lover as they walked a small distance away from their siblings.

Their siblings had worried looks on their faces, but their eldest's smiles made their uncertainty vanish as they stared at each other, a long, bothersome silence breezed around them.

"Well…" Max coughed, breaking the awkward silence. "I suppose you'd want to know where you guys are, and why we're all gathered underneath this giant tree, right?"

The others were oblivious at first, but slowly nodded when they had regained themselves.

"If you really wish to know…" continued Christie, "please, follow us up, and see for yourselves."

Being natural climbers themselves, the eight chipmunks scaled the tree's height within seconds.

"It's seen better days, but it has been our home for the past few years," Max said.

"This," said Christie, extending her paw out to the open, "is the planet known as Antimony."

Nothing could prepare the Chipmunks and Chipettes for the unexpected sight that now beheld them.

It wasn't a valley they were standing on, but a cliff which seemed to look out over the horizon.

Except that there wasn't much of a horizon to look out for.

* * *

All across the horizon beyond the tree's cliff, the chipmunks and chipettes gasped looking at the horrifying sight that loomed in front of them.

Everywhere they looked, every bit of Antimony was either burned or burning in bright orange flames. Bloody plains and hills had scores of corpses, looking as though they were used as battlegrounds for what seemed like a never ending war. They looked to the right, and saw a burning city, with a huge stone castle at the furthest they could see. The towers were demolished; houses around the city were crumbled down to mere rubble or burning in a never ending inferno.

"What the hell happened here?" Simon managed to ask, his heart broken at what he was seeing.

"Long before Christie and I arrived here, war was waged on Antimony…" Max said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"And for years, the people of Antimony had tried their best to fend off and beat their enemies. For a while, they thought they had the upper hand…" continued Christie.

"But recently, an old enemy of Antimony, and apparently the universe herself, had returned after ten-thousand long years."

"According to the people…" Max cut in, "This enemy was betrayed by an evil demon that he had set free in exchange for power and his undying loyalty. Apparently, the demon used him to his advantage, and consumed his power and fed it to his other apprentice, who goes by the name of Phelan."

"Phelan was a chipmunk like us, blessed with the power of the night and shadows. But, the demon's influence consumed him, and he betrayed his allies and companions, and tried killing Periosha and his comrades."

"That's awful!" chimed Theodore, gasping in shock. Max and Christie lightly laughed at the youngest chipmunk's expression. It's been a _long_ while since they last saw Theodore's face like that.

"Sure, it's awful, Teddy…" cooed Christie, "But Periosha saw to his betrayal and the demon's defeat when he made his Final Stand with his friends and comrades… they defeated the demon, killing Phelan in the process, and the universe was at peace for a very long time after that."

"But, due to recent events…" sighed Max, "It looks like Phelan has returned, and his corrupted spirit is out waging war on the universe again. And he's not alone…

"According to Prince Andre Howler, the wolf monarch who used to live in that castle, Phelan had recently discovered, and now freed, the one who was betrayed. He goes by the name of Tempest Eternal, and he's a real force to be reckoned with."

"As a final form of defense…" Christie continued, "He called out for history to repeat itself, and so he began searching and training for chipmunks who were born with special 'auras' that had originated from the original fourteen Guardians, Phelan included, to rise up and defeat Tempest once and for all."

"Sixteen young chipmunks were originally called from all over, with us included, a year ago. But, apparently the king had only found two of the fourteen. But, we were all trained in the elemental arts, and we were told that we had to become responsible for training the real remaining twelve; to teach them everything we know about controlling the elements, and bend them to your own whim."

"So, that's why you two fell down that hole?" asked Jeanette, looking at the two curiously.

"Well, yes and no, Jeanie…" Max replied, scratching the back of his head. "Originally, we were supposed to be called the way you guys were brought here: via the arbiter-,"

"You mean that scary tentacle thingy that came out of our living room floor?" Brittany half-screamed, which made the others freeze at the scary memory.

The two eldest laughed lightly at the pink clad chipette's spooked-out look.

"Yes, that thingy you were describing was _the_ arbiter; and we were lucky that it called us to Antimony when we fell down that hole during the Manila earthquake."

The other munks then had saddened expressions on their faces. That shocking moment gave them nightmares for days on end, and the very thought of losing their siblings the first time brought a pang of pain in them.

"But hey," countered Christie, "We're here now, aren't we? And we've been keeping this last part of Antimony safe from all forms of evil for as long as we could. We're also thrilled to have you guys back in our lives again. We were crushed when we realized we had to live so far away from you guys for an entire year."

"But enough of that for now…" said Max, his voice now turning serious. "You six are the last missing members of the original fourteen guardians. The other six are to return here shortly. They were sent away on a small errand with the other tutors. They should return by sunrise."

"Now come on, follow us into the tree…" Christie gestured, pointing down to the base of the tree.

"This is the safest place to live in. We don't know how much longer before the evil finally breaches our stronghold, but it is our sanctuary."

"Not to burst any of your bubbles, guys, but this tree doesn't look like much," Alvin pointed out as he tapped on its solid bark.

Max and Christie were the only ones who let out a hearty chuckle.

"Oho, that's what you think," Max waved a finger in mid-air. "But you haven't seen the secrets that lie beneath this tree.

"There's a perfectly logical reason as to why this tree's the only one that survived," said Christie. "But you'll have to make sure we're not being followed."

* * *

With that said, she hopped down from branch to branch until finally, she came to the mass of roots entangled entrance to the tree. Gently raising her paws, golden sparkles of wind slowly separated the roots, exposing a hole in the tree, and she eagerly skipped inside. The others, led by Max, followed suit, and they all gasped at the sight.

Inside the tree was filled with numerous caverns that seemed to stretch out for miles inside the tree. Every part of the walls that surrounded was lit with shining stones that glowed eerily with different bright colors everywhere they walked. They led the six into a huge hallway that looked like a dining hall. There were three long tables that were placed parallel to each other; each good enough for twelve chipmunks; and one half as long placed in front of them.

All around the hall was full of shining stones and numerous windows that brought the sunlight into the hall. Six fireplaces covered the edges of the hall, with a doorway that Theodore and Eleanor presumed led to the kitchen. There were banners of a giant chipmunk's paw above each table, and one hanging above every fireplace.

The six were taking aback. It was absolutely mind blowing…

"It's so beautiful!" Brittany gasped.

"What is this place?"asked Jeanette, her widening gaze suggesting that all logic had truly been abandoned in this place.

"Welcome," said Max, "to the Hunter's Hall. Your home away from home…"

* * *

**_AND CUT! That's a wrap for now! :)_**

**_Reviews much appreciated... ;)_**

**_PS: Other than my stories, I'm open to editing stories, don't be shy in asking for help. I'll do my best to edit your stories, and I charge nothing other than asking you guys to be my friends._**

**_So far, I'm editing chipmunk3xfan's stories. Yeah I know, weird right? So what? He's a friend of mine (I have Facebook proof of that), and I volunteered, so, while I'm not busy with mine or his stories, anyone who needs his/her story edited/beta-read, just PM me and I'll get to it._**

**_Just don't ask me in June, cause I'll begin my pre-college summer classes. I'll be taking up Electronics Engineering at MAPUA Institute of Technology (or the Philippine's version of MIT in the States), so I'll be pretty busy all year long. But I promise to end TFS sometime this year, okay?_**

**_Any help, suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated too... XD_**

**_C ya!_**

**_"Living it my way..."  
~Periosha _**


	18. We ain't the Only Ones Here

**Heellloooo!**

**I am sosososososososo SORRY I haven't been able to update at ALL these past months...**

**I've been so swamped with getting ready for college, that I totally forgot! :'(**

**Okay, in this chapter, I'll now be using the OCs you've all submitted to me when I began this project. Now, due to some untimely events, I'll be splitting the OC introductions into two to three chapters, since I don't want to bore you guys with OC introductions.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the following...**

**Me, because I celebrated my birthday last June 25th (I'm 17 now, and in college...)**

**Winddragon Eternal and Victory's Raconteur, my wolf brothers, enough said.**

**Modelgirl97, bestest best friend I could've chatted with these past few months... :)**

**And to you, the reader, for giving me a second chance... XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand**

**Chapter 10 – We ain't the only ones here**

* * *

Alvin groaned as he felt the sun touch his face. He slowly blinked his eyes open as he sat up and stretched grudgingly, greeting the new day. Yesterday's affairs had really taken a toll on him, his siblings and friends. Max and Christie showed them around the giant tree known as a Yggdrasil, and led them to their living quarters.

"Wow… it feels like I've been living a dream the whole time…" Alvin yawned as he got out of his bed. He looked around his room, and he knew that the whole time… he _wasn't _dreaming.

'Though, I really wish it was just a dream…' he thought, looking at his wardrobe.

Every room was provided with basic necessities for the munk using it. There was a wardrobe, a bed, and a bathroom with a sink, toilet, shower and bathtub. Each room is lightly decorated with stones that shine the signature color of each munk. Alvin was satisfied that his room was lightly glowing a crimson red, with a set of yellow stones at the center of the ceiling, creating a bright Capital 'A'.

'This room was like it was meant for me…' He thought happily as he began to walk to the bathroom.

'**That's because it is, bro…' **came a familiar voice that echoed in his head.

'What the- Max!' Alvin gasped, shocked when his brother suddenly spoke.

'**What? Can I not bother my younger brother?' **Max chuckled as he asked, **'Besides, I haven't done this in years…'**

A brief silence followed after, and Alvin shook his head in silent disbelief.

'I still don't get that, bro…' Alvin countered, 'How the hell could you and Christie have lived here for years when you've been gone on Earth for only just _a_ year?'

Max's voice temporarily grew silent. To Alvin, this would only mean that Max was going to be serious when he talks. He knew he was going to get a damn straight answer.

'**It's a little complicated to explain…'**Max began, **'But to make it as simple as possible, due to the recent war here, time accidentally began running faster here than on Earth. In other words, a year on Earth would mean around ten or eleven years on Antimony…'**

"Holy nuts!" Alvin half-shouted, but then paused, a confused look on his face. "But wait, how come you don't look different? You look like you've only grown a _year_, not ten! And Christie doesn't look like she aged either!

'**Alvin, I told you it's complicated!' **Max boomed, making Alvin flinch as his eldest brother's words echoed in his head.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! Yeesh, you don't have to shout it out in my head! I can hear just fine."

'**Alright then,' **Max laughed lightly,** 'Come to the courtyard just past the Hunter's Hall, we have something important to discuss with our brothers and the chipettes…'**

Before Alvin could reply, Max's presence had already left him. Alvin shrugged his shoulders before heading toward the bathroom. After taking a short shower, and shaking the water off his fur (which was found to be much more efficient than using a towel), open his built-in wardrobe. He looked at the one piece of clothing that was inside: a crimson red battle suit with a giant yellow capital 'A' designed in front, to match. It was a simple cut which had shoulder and elbow padding, and when he took it off the hanger, it was so light that Alvin nearly dropped it due to its ridiculously weightless feeling.

"Do I really have to wear this thing?" Alvin asked himself. He then pictured how a would-be pissed off Max would do to him should he show himself without the suit on. He saw himself lying on the ground nearly lifeless with Max standing atop of him, silver eyes burning brightly from their sockets as he growled angrily.

When Alvin snapped out of his thoughts, he nervously gulped the sudden lump that formed in his throat, and quickly put on his new clothes. The suit felt remarkably comfortable, and the suit has spaces in it to let his fur out, making it all the more cozy to put on. He opened the wardrobe drawer and saw a pair of bracers of the same color, and put them on excitedly. As expected, everything Alvin had put on fit him perfectly.

"The way Max gets to know everything about everyone is beginning to scare me…" Alvin mumbled to himself as he fastened his new outfit and walked out the door.

When Alvin had exited the room, he looked around the seemingly endless spiral hallway that was inside the great tree. There was a soft moss green carpet with gold edges in the middle of the flooring, and Alvin happily followed it downward through the dimly illuminated hallway.

Alvin walked casually down the hall, admiring the interior designs of the Yggdrasil Tree. Along the hallways were paintings of warrior chipmunks, wielding their swords or powerful orbs that glowed their signature colors. Near the end of the hallway, next to the doors of the Hunter's Hall, was a painting of a sixteen-year-old Max Seville. His was standing on the corpse of what had appeared to be a fox-like creature, nearly twice the size of the silver-clad chipmunk. His long two-handed sword was raised high in the air, his silver eyes glowing brightly in the dark image. Around him were bright silver orbs, appearing to be circling him like a group of worshippers before their master. At the base of the painting, there was a bronze slab that read:

* * *

**""Ghost Walker" Maximiliam Anthony Seville, **

**4th Captain of the Tutors regimen, **

**Slayer of Arthropos the Bane Walker."**

* * *

Alvin couldn't believe his eyes! How could Max have killed someone, much more a creature that looked twice his size?

But the slab didn't lie, and Alvin re-read that very line that drove everything he once knew, into question:

* * *

"_Slayer of Arthropos the Bane Walker…"_

""_Ghost Walker" Maximiliam Anthony Seville…"_

* * *

"Why does Max have a title before his name?" He wondered. Alvin then cringed in his thoughts as he breathed a deep sigh.

The only way he was going to get an answer, was by asking the munk in the portrait himself, the warrior munk who bears the title of "Ghost Walker" on the bronze slab, and had ended the life of another to bear that title.

Alvin slowly opened the Hunter's Hall, and marveled at the bright array of lights that greeted him with the early morning sun. It was almost breakfast time, and he was hoping that some of Theodore's cooking could possibly cheer him up from all the insanity they had experienced just the day before. It was a foolish man's thought, but after what had happened, any thought's better than nothing.

* * *

Alvin's moment to himself was suddenly cut short when he heard the sounds of metal clanging, accompanied by muffled explosions and battle cries. His sudden sense of panic and curiosity told him to follow the sounds as it led him to the courtyard, where Max had told him to go.

The red-suited chipmunk opened the large twin wooden doors that led outside, and as soon as the two doors parted, Alvin was heavily swept away by a huge gust of wind.

"Whoa! What in cheese balls in going on?" He yelled, gripping the door handles tightly as the wind continue to roar throughout the hall. A black figure then began flying toward him, and as it got closer, Alvin accidentally flinched and let go of the handle, flying across the hallway and landing dead smack on the wall; letting out a painful "Ugh!" as the wind left his lungs upon impact.

When Alvin regained himself, he noticed that the black, now blue figure had also flown into the room, colliding with the long tables and benches. It was a chipmunk in an electric blue suit, his dark chocolate brown fur shining as the sun shined upon him.

He seemed to have cleaned himself up as he raised his fist, pointing outside, with an angry look on his face.

"_**Hey!**__**Que era**__**desnecessária**__**!**__**Desde quando você**__**luta**__**suja**__**?**__**"**_ He yelled as struggled to stand up.

"Hey! What's going-?" Alvin attempted to ask, when suddenly a giant pitch black paw emerged from the shadows, lifting the munk off the ground before tossing him back outside. Alvin quickly followed the flung chipmunk outside to the courtyard, and paused as he covered his eyes from the bright early morning sun.

Once his sight adjusted, he was astonished at what was happening before him…

Seven male chipmunks, all in different colored suits much similar in design to Alvin's, were facing each other, standing proudly at battle stance. They had their swords at the ready as they readied themselves like a snake coiling itself, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

One munk, whose armor seemed a weird mixture of black and gray, suddenly leaned his weight to the right, and the other six suddenly widened their eyes as they suddenly began blocking crescent waves of fire. They all suddenly vanished into thin air in front of the black-gray clad chipmunk, leaving Alvin oblivious on how much danger he's in by staying so close to the battlefield.

Four munks suddenly appeared in streaks of different color, their blades clanging loudly as they continued swinging and parrying each other's attacks. Another two were meanwhile chasing a streak of bright silver, who easily dashed Alvin by when its pursuers suddenly launched torrents of water, fire and what looked like a midnight black beam toward the silver figure, and Alvin was right smack in the middle of the crossfire!

Alvin yelled in fear and covered his head with his paws to defend himself. The silver streak suddenly appeared in front of him. The streak, now a silver-suited chipmunk who had his face covered with a hood, waved his one paw to the side, erecting a large barrier of silvery light, and easily blocking the water and beam. The chipmunk then raised his paw, as if he was commanding them to stop.

True enough, the three pursuers stopped their assault, and stood in battle pose in front of them; their blades covering part of their body, ready to defend their wielders when necessary.

"_**O suficiente**__**..."**_ He called out to them. _**"Você**__**não notar**__**um dos nossos alunos**__**aqui fora?**__**Venha, vamos**__**cumprimentá-lo**__**..."**_

The six other chipmunks instantly smiled and sheathed their blades, and quickly ran toward Alvin the hooded munk.

"Um, e-excuse me, mister chipmunk s-sir…" Alvin began to ramble, thinking the hooded one was their leader. "I-I was just wondering i-if…"

"Alvin," Came the hooded munk's sudden reply, which made Alvin flinch. The chipmunk then turned to face him and removed his hood, revealing a familiar pair of hazel brown eyes, and a cocky smirk that Alvin knew far too well.

"Alvin, there's no need to be so formal with me…" laughed a smirking Max, who's calm hazel eyes brought a sudden flush of embarrassment to the red-clad chipmunk.

"Oh, sorry- Max?" Alvin muttered, trying not to show his shock and embarrassment. "I-I thought you were someone else; you know, with speaking that alien language like that…"

"It's not alien, Alvin…" Max countered, feeling a little hurt. "Apparently, the Antimonians speak in a tongue much similar to Portuguese. Sure there are some exceptions, but in any case, I'm fortunate enough to speak their tongue."

"How in the world did you get to learn to speak Portuguese?" Alvin demanded, thrashing his arms in exasperation.

'_Boy, he's fast in recovering, isn't he?' _Thought Max to himself as he lightly chuckled at his younger brother's expression.

"If you'd spend some time taking extra classes like Christie, Simon, Jeanette and I take, you'd know why…" came Max's reply, laughing all the while.

Alvin shook his head in disbelief. He absolutely _hated_ the thought of school. Why Dave had to send the four of them to West Eastman High, he never found out, and he still hasn't forgiven him for it either.

Before Max could continue talking, the five other chipmunks who were dueling with him were already standing in front of him.

"_**Bem, irmão,**__**você vai**__**nos apresentar aseu irmão?"**_ One of the chipmunks, who was in maroon armor asked, speaking in alien Portuguese.

"_**É claro**__**..."**_ Max replied, widening his grin. _**"**__**Mas, por favor, falar**__**na língua**__**da Terra**__**, pois ele**__**não entende**__**a nossa língua**__**..."**_

The other munks nodded in agreement before facing Alvin.

* * *

Alvin suddenly felt a sense of awe and fear within him. There was something about these chipmunks that wasn't normal; but, then again, nothing is normal to him on his alien world he, his brothers and the chipettes are in now.

"Good morning to you, fair brother of our Shan'do…" the chipmunk in maroon armor greeted with a polite bow. "My name is Saul Hunter Nelson, but you may simply call me Saul."

Saul stood about two inches taller than Alvin and, by looking at his features, was a temperamental hot-head, much like himself. He also had amber eyes, like Alvin, and his chestnut fur shone brightly with the hues of his maroon armor.

Another chipmunk, clad in the strange color combination of gray and black, then came forward.

"My name is David Jayson Smith, brother of Shan'do…" he greeted, "but I prefer being called DJ, please do not ask why…"

Two more then suddenly stepped forward, genuflecting before Alvin. One of them lowered his head while the other looked at Alvin in a respectful manner.

"I am Peter John Nelson, younger brother of Saul, brother of Shan'do, and this is our youngest brother Nathan Wilson."

Peter, unlike his two brothers, was the only one in mahogany brown fur. He wore a pair of faded gray glasses, that covered his blue-gray eyes, and was clad in a Navy Blue suit. Among the three brothers, Peter was the tallest and, judging by his looks, he appeared to be the smartest too.

Nathan, on the other hand, had chestnut brown fur, showing his relationship with Saul, and was the shortest and chubbiest of his brothers; reminding Alvin of Theodore. Looking at him, he has the same 'cuteness' factor that allows Nathan to get along with everyone around him. His chubby composure seems to give off that he had a knack for cooking. And his calm green eyes showed nothing but innocence as he looked down to the ground politely and with high respect.

'_Man, these guy are sorta like Simon, Theo and me… how nostalgic can't you get?'_ Screamed Alvin in his thoughts.

The last two chipmunks then approached him and unsheathed his sword, stabbing it to the ground as he genuflected in front of Alvin.

"My name is Jared Shuster, brother of Shan'do, and this is my comrade Damien…" greeted the light blue-clad chipmunk, gesturing to himself and the chipmunk beside him. "And welcome to Antimony."

As Alvin had seen earlier, Jared was clad in an electric-blue suit, matching colors with his pale gray eyes; giving the impression that he was almost blind. His Bistre colored fur almost made him look it was black, were it not for the bright morning sun shining over him. He was rather tall, several inches taller than Alvin, and judging the way he introduced himself and his "comrade", Alvin could picture Jared as Max's second- in-command.

Damien looked like he was born from a campfire, given that his Copper colored fur, red-orange suit, and bright red eyes made him look like he was the son of Fire itself. He spoke nothing as he rose up to his full height, standing a good half an inch taller than Alvin. His red eyes can easily say that Damien has anger issues, and that he was more of the quiet type. As soon as formalities were finished, Damien immediately sheathed his blade and walked away, into the Hunter's Hall; the other five soon followed suit, leaving Alvin and Max alone to talk amongst themselves.

"Kinda cool being greeted formally by six powerful munks, huh Alvin?" Max asked, a small smile on his face.

"It is…" Alvin admitted, but then got annoyed. "But why do they keep calling me "brother of Shan'do"? What the hell _is_ a Shan'dope anyway?"

Max let out a small fit of laughter before looking at his brother's eyes, and grinned widely at him.

"They call you that because you're my brother, Alvin…" Max replied, not breaking his grin. "I'm Shan'do, it's a name given to me after I killed the Arthopos, the-."

"Yeah, Yeah, Arthropos the Bane Walker… I know…" Alvin suddenly injected, causing Max to freeze in surprise.

"Well, you're pretty knowledgeable, ain't ya, Alvin?" Max chuckled, ruffling the top of his younger brother's head.

The brothers shared a moment of laughter before a church bell suddenly rang throughout the entire courtyard; causing the two munks to stop and listen to the ringing bell.

"That must mean that breakfast's ready… come on, Al, you'll be given the best breakfasts ever!"

With that, Max instantly transformed into a bright ball of silver, before flying hastily toward the Hunter's Hall for breakfast.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Alvin yelled, following suit, shutting the door as he joined his brother, and new friends for breakfast.

* * *

A chilling wind then swept over the horizon, and a ghostly figure of a chipmunk suddenly appeared from where Alvin once stood. The figure was pitch black as night, and his claws and fangs were fully extended as he swished his tail angrily; his mahogany fur looking wild and rabid as he looked at the entrance to the Hunter's Hall.

"Soon…" he whispered, unsheathing his sword and stabbing it hard to the ground.

"Soon, my descendant shall come to me, and I will finally take my revenge on that cursed Periosha and his damned bloodline…

"He'll regret to have _ever_ crossed blades with me, the prince of Darkness, and denied me my destiny! You'll see, sun-bearer, you'll all see, what true evil can do. Just you wait!"

With that, he left. And the grass that he stepped on suddenly wilted and melted away with the cold wind. While everyone was oblivious to the pair of dark emerald green eyes now watching their every move, waiting for the perfect moment to strike; with only _one_ agenda in mind…

_**REVENGE…**_

* * *

_**MWAHAHAHAH! XDD**_

_**Wow, what a chapter to write, huh? And to think it took me a few months to come up with this, and only three straight days of writing to finish this? I haven't slept yet, and I'm nearing the point of insanity with all this coffee, white wine, whiskey and energy drinks flowing in my bloodstream.**_

_**For this chapter, I'd like to thank:**_

**Simkaye, ****AbigailSeville24 and ****ChipmunkFan19 for providing me their male chipmunk OCs during the beginning of this project. Maraming maraming salamat po sa iyong suporta! X3**

**Okay, that'll be it for now... please stay tuned for the next one (though I have NO idea when I'll be back online anymore)**

**PS: This may be my last chapter for a while... so I might give up on this story if I don't have the time and resources to continue.**

**Reviews much appreciated! XDD**

**"Living it my way..."  
~Periosha **


	19. Important AUTHOR'S NOTE

**!_! {ATTENTION!} !_!**

**...**

I have a few announcements to make to all my readers and friends here on FF:

...

_**TFS:**_

Has been put on long-term hold. I'm very sorry, guys, but I'm afraid I'll have to drop this story until I have some free time again. I have been suffering hard this past month alone with my very first year in college. I'm sorry guys, but I'll have to give this story out to someone else to continue for me, or you'll all have to wait for another two months or so before I'll ever get a chance to write at ALL.

...

_**Beta-reading:**_

Is still available. This is already the most that I can do for FF. I'll do my best to beta-read as fast as I can, and expect that I'll do whatever I can to make it as beautiful as I can edit it.

_**School Life:**_

Has been hellish and hard. I'm flunking exams, and having a hard time keeping up between my studies and writing. Despite my advantages (being good in writing, PE, and analytical math), it's still excruciatingly hard to pass; especially since I'm taking up an engineering course.

...

_**A new inspiration:**_

Like Victory's Raconteur, I've also gotten addicted to the wondrous and mysterious world of Redwall. And like him, I'll be seeing you when you cross into this mystical and exciting new world.

As for any other announcements, I'll see if I can find the time to update my profile. Again, I'm really really sorry guys… : (

Review if you'd like. To those interested in continuing TFS for me, I'd be more than happy to accept your help, and thank you and God Bless you for volunteering. I'll step in to help out in any way I can.

Again, for the umpteenth time, I'm truly, utterly, and regretfully sorry…

* * *

"Living it my way…"

~Periosha

~Max

~Soron


End file.
